The Heart's Refusal to Believe
by Ann-sgcfan
Summary: Tragedy strikes a member of SG-1 and those left behind refuse to believe what they are being told... (SJ angst)COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

The Heart's Refusal to Believe

_Author's Note: Huge thanks to two great Beta Readers, TZMaverick and NG!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1 and I'm definitely not making any money off of this. It's just something fun to do while I wait for the writers to finally realize Jack and Sam really do deserve a happy ending._:)

_Tissue warning. _

* * *

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill sat behind his desk and ran a hand through his short gray hair in exhaustion. He glanced at his watch and moaned at the early morning hour. It was 0200 and he had just finished the last of the paper work in his in-box. It wasn't a pressing deadline that had him in his office at such an early hour. He always made an excuse to stay on base when SG-1 was off world; however, this time it was a little different. It wasn't that he didn't trust them; the problem was he just had a nagging feeling something was wrong.

SG-1 was scheduled to return the following day after a four-day mission and Jack felt helpless having to remain behind, waiting for their return. He was fighting the urge to contact them. He was struggling between the need to ease his fears and his need to let SG-1 develop the new dynamics of the team without him interfering. If he continued to call and interfere during their missions, then Carter would begin to doubt her abilities as team leader. That was the last thing he wanted.

Jack was just calling it a night when the klaxons sounded; announcing unscheduled off-world activation. Jack rushed into the Control Center as Sgt. Harriman announced. "It's SG-1, Sir."

A sick feeling washed over Jack as he ordered, "Open the iris, Sergeant" as he ran down the stairs toward the Gateroom.

The three members of SG-1 walked through the gate soaked from head to toe. Their faces flushed and a look of genuine relief showed in each member's eyes. Jack entered the Gateroom as they stepped off the ramp and was relieved that they were in one piece.

"Sir? What are you doing here?" Colonel Carter looked down at her watch, dripping water from her rain gear onto the concrete floor. "It's 0215 here isn't it, Sir?"

Jack felt guilty for getting caught on base, but covered quickly, "You know Carter this new job has ten times more paper work than my last job. I have to sign off on everything from what type of soap we use to which world we're are going to explore next." He said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

She smiled at him. "You mean you actually _have_ to do your paper work with this job … Sir?"

"Funny, Carter. Funny. So why are you 28 hours early?"

"Weather, Sir."

"It was most unpleasant, O'Neill."

"Teal'c's right. It started pouring down rain and then started sleeting. When the winds picked up to 40-50 mph, the sleet began to feel more like needle pricks." Daniel added trying to find something dry enough to wipe off his glasses.

"We had concluded our researcher earlier today, Sir and we were going to spend tomorrow rechecking the data. I made a decision that we could do that equally as well here where it's warm and dry, Sir."

"Good idea, Colonel. Why don't you head to the infirmary and dry off. We'll debrief at 1100 hours. Glad to have you back SG-1." Jack was relieved that the only problem reported was weather.

Sam gave him a warm smile and squeezed his arm lightly to express her gratitude as she walked passed, "Thank you, Sir." She knew he never left base while they were off-world. At first she was annoyed, because she thought he didn't trust her. Eventually Daniel and Teal'c pointed out that he was probably more concerned, since he missed the action and felt helpless to stop any danger they might run across. At the end she put herself in his shoes and decided that she would not have left the base either. She knew he was a man of action and waiting was not his strong suit. His concern for them warmed her heart.

Jack watched as the members of SG-1, his family, left for the infirmary. He was not exactly sure what she meant, but he had a strong feeling that he had been found out. _'This could be interesting'_, he thought with a smirk.

Little did he know that that would be the last time he saw her.

Later Daniel, Teal'c, and Sam had just finished with their post mission physicals and were heading to their locker rooms. They all agreed to stay on base since it was very late and each said their tired goodbyes, promising to meet for breakfast a little later in the morning.

Unbeknownst to the team, Sam would not be able to make that meeting.

* * *

Jack was woken up in his quarters by an urgent knock on his door. A glance at his watch told him that it was 0800. He put his head back on the pillow just as the knocking began to get louder. Annoyed Jack got up and answered the door. "What!"

"Sorry, Sir. There is an urgent call for you from the Colorado Police Department."

"What? Well what do they want?" Jack said with less sarcasm this time.

"I don't know, Sir. Apparently there has been some kind of accident involving a member of this facility."

Jack's blood suddenly ran cold. He rushed to his office to talk to the Officer. Picking up the phone he stated, "General O'Neill."

"Sir. There has been a terrible accident involving one of your soldiers."

"How bad is it?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. The soldier was pronounced dead at the scene. Her fiancé identified the body as a member of the Air Force stationed at Cheyenne Mountain. I thought we should inform you …"

'_Her'_ Jack thought. There was a limited amount of female personnel on base. Even fewer who were engaged. Nausea washed over him at the possibility.

"Who…" Jack's voice caught in his throat. He cleared his throat and tried again "Who is it?"

"She was identified as Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter …."

Jack didn't hear anything else the Officer said. He fell in his chair fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill over. His world was crashing in around him. As the officer droned on, Jack let the tears fell freely in the privacy of his office. _'No, no, no! She can't be dead!' _He was fighting for control, struggling to stop the grief from consuming him.

"… someone will contact you once the funeral has been set," the Officer's words broke through his numbness after a while.

There was silence as the man stopped talking. Jack noticed he was still holding the phone in his hand and that the Officer was waiting for him to make some sort of reply. Jack managed to regain enough composure to roughly thank the Officer and hang up.

'_Funeral.' _The word echoed through Jack's mind. _'Carter's Funeral. No! Not her! Anyone but her! Why!'_ Jack was overcome with grief and his mind could not process the information. _'Maybe there was a mistake._' He snatched up the phone and called top side to see if Carter had checked out. To his horror he was informed that she left the base at 0410. Jack thanked the guard and hung up with a shattered heart. He sat in his office trying to distance himself from the pain. He had to get control, because as Commander of this base, he had the most difficult job he would ever have to do. He had to inform everyone of her death and to help them cope with a loss he knew he would personally never get over. He dried his eyes and began to make mental notes of what he needed to do.

* * *

Daniel and Teal'c became concerned when Sam didn't meet them for breakfast. They were just about to go and check her lab when they were paged to report to General O'Neill's Office.

After a couple of minutes as they both walked into the General's office they immediately stopped in their tracks when they saw Jack's face. Daniel wasn't sure, but it looked like he had been crying. Jack's eyes were dark and he looked much older than either of them had ever seen him.

Teal'c prepared himself for the unsettling news he could sense that O'Neill was about to give them. He was also greatly troubled by his friend's appearance.

"Hey guys, please sit down." Jack said, sounding defeated.

"What's wrong Jack?" Daniel asked, very concerned.

"There is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. There has been car accident sometime this morning. I don't know all the details, but …" Jack was stalling; he didn't want to tell them the devastating news. In his subconscious he was hoping that by stalling someone would call and say there was a mix up and that Carter was really okay.

"O'Neill." Teal'c broke through Jack's chain of thought.

"Sorry." He looked up at each of them and quietly said, "Carter … Sam was killed in a car accident this morning." Fresh tears fell from Jack's eyes as he watched the shock and despair wash across their faces. None of them spoke, each trying to come to grips with this nightmare.

"NO! She can't be dead!" Daniel shouted getting up from his chair. "There has to be a mistake. She was going to meet us this morning for breakfast," Daniel's grief raged on.

Jack and Teal'c watched as Daniel's mind fought for understanding that yet another member of his family was gone. After a while Daniel finally collapsed back in his chair, crying with his face in his hands. "No, she can't be Jack. Not her too." Teal'c reached over and put his hand on Daniel's shoulder to offer comfort.

Teal'c too was greatly troubled by Colonel Carter's tragic passing. He knew there were no words that would offer comfort to Daniel Jackson or O'Neill. Therefore, he remained quite and shared in their grief.

For a long time all three men sat in Jack's office grieving. Their hearts were broken. They each recalled the last time they saw her and felt the sting that her death provided.

* * *

The mood at the SGC was solemn as news about Sam's death spread quickly. She worked with many of the technicians, other scientists and soldiers; therefore her death had touched just about everyone on base. However, they all knew the pain they felt as acquaintances was nothing compared to the horror that SG-1 and the base CO was probably feeling. Most of the personnel on base were going out of their way to help SG-1 and General O'Neill in any way they could, allowing them to grieve and arranging for Sam's memorial service to take place on base in a couple of days.

Jack painfully informed General Hammond and the President about Carter's tragic death and left a message for the Tok'ra that Jacob was needed on Earth as soon as possible. He also called Mark who had already been informed by Pete about his sister's death.

Later on he placed a call to the local hospital to have her body released to Dr. Brightman, the new SGC doctor, for the autopsy. Since her DNA was slightly different thanks to the protein marker left behind by Jolinar, she was still a high security risk as the Joint Chiefs were quick in informing him.

The hospital spokesman, however, stated that they had completed her autopsy and subsequently released her body to the funeral home.

"Why the rush on her autopsy?"

"We were being pressured by the Police Department to determine cause of death quickly."

"Did they suspect foul play?" Jack asked.

"No, I don't think so. Apparently her fiancé works with the Police Department and he wanted her body released to him as soon as we could."

"That's unusual."

"Yeah. We all do strange things when we are grieving."

"Yeah. I guess. I will need the reports of her autopsy. I will send someone over to pick them up." Jack realized that he would have to come up with a cover story for the protein marker.

"It'll be at the front desk waiting for you."

"Thank you." Jack said as he hung up.

Jack called the Funeral Home to see when arrangements could be made. They informed him the funeral had already been scheduled, but was closed to the public. Jack explained he was a very close friend to the victim. The funeral director apologized saying that he would have to contact Pete Shanahan for details of her funeral.

Jack was enraged. She had just died and her funeral was already set. Add to that the fact that Pete was dictating who could say goodbye to her was just about too much for him to take. He called Pete and left a message at his house, office, and cell phone. Daniel and Teal'c had done the same, but none of them had heard from him.

* * *

Jack had wandered around the base mindlessly after dinner. He had let everyone go home to spend time with their families, except for the essential crew that was needed to keep the base protected and operational.

He wasn't surprised when he ended up outside Carter's lab. The door was closed and the lights were turned off. He unlocked the door and stepped into her dark lab. He saw small lights blinking on the different experiments she had still running. Her laptop was closed as if she had just left for the night, or so he could pretend. The lights from the corridor illuminated over her desk.

He pulled out her chair and sat down looking at the pile of paper work she had in her in-box. There was a journal open with her hand-writing. The lights from the corridor allowed him to read it. It was journal she was keeping for one of her experiments. He didn't understand the majority of what she wrote, but that really wasn't why he was reading it. Her words were all he had left now … her hand-writing … her memory.

Jack was suddenly blinded as someone turned on the lights. He shielded his eyes from the bright lights.

"Hey Jack." Daniel said as he walked into her lab.

Jack looked up once his eyes had adjusted, but didn't say anything. Daniel noticed the tears in Jack's eyes as he looked around Sam's lab. "It's almost like she's still here."

"Yeah. I got that feeling too. How are you holding up Daniel?"

"I … I don't think it has really set in yet. I keep expecting her to walk in my lab or meet us in the commissary. I guess that's why I showed up here. I half expected her to be sitting there instead of you."

"I know what you mean."

For a long time the two men sat in silence in Sam's lab looking around at all her journals and doohickeys pretending just for a little while that she wasn't really gone. After a while they both decided, they needed to call it a night.

"Goodnight Jack." Daniel said as he left Sam's lab with his head bent down and shoulders slumped.

"Night Daniel." Jack turned off the lights and closed the door. His hand stayed on the door just a little while longer as he heard the click of the lock. He closed his eyes as the reality of the day's events threatened to overwhelm him. He took a long slow breath to calm his inner turmoil, before putting the military face back on and heading towards his quarters.

* * *

Early the next morning Daniel received a call from Mark Carter. He explained that Sam's funeral was to be that day at 11:00 am and apologized that no one has called them about it before. He also stated that they were only having a graveside service for family and that the casket would be closed due to her accident.

Jack was shocked when he found out Sam's funeral was going to be a little over twenty-four hours from the time that she died. His instincts were once again telling him that something wasn't right.

* * *

Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel picked up Cassie and General Hammond at the airport on their way to the funeral. Luckily Cassie and General Hammond had been able to get an earlier flight when they found out when the funeral was planned. They all rode over in silence to the funeral in Jack's SUV. They were in shock, things were happening so quickly that none of them had had time to think everything through.

They arrived at the cemetery and stood behind the chairs set out for Mark, his wife and kids and Pete. The sky was gray and it threatened to rain. Jack thought it was only fitting that the heavens mirrored their grief.

The mismatched family of Sam Carter was the only ones in attendance to this somber occasion. It somehow did not seem appropriate for someone that had touched so many lives.

Jack, dressed sharply in his dress blues, stood with his arm over Cassie's shoulders. Emptiness filled his heart as he looked at Carter's coffin covered by the flag in which she served under for countless years. He didn't hear the Preacher; the darkness that once claimed him when Charlie died was threatening to overtake him again. She was the one that brought him out of that despair eight years ago and he wasn't sure how his heart was going to heal after this. Tears fell from his eyes before he could stop them. He squeezed Cassie's shoulder a little harder, as much to comfort himself as it was to comfort her.

Cassie was leaning against Jack and holding Daniel's hand. She continued to mourn Sam's death with quite sobs. It felt as if she had just buried her mom and now Sam. The grief was almost too much to handle. She stayed with Sam for several months before going away to college. Sam had helped her the most in dealing with her mom's death. She had always looked up to Sam. She was the first person she reached out to when her world was destroyed so many years earlier. Sam had made her a promise then that she would never leave her … and now she had broken that promise. Cassie continued to sob standing at the grave of the last mother figure in her life.

Daniel noticed how another round of sobs escaped from Cassie. His heart went out to her. He wasn't ashamed of the tears that fell freely from his eyes as he stared at Sam's coffin. He had been to too many funerals in his lifetime. Sam was the closest thing he had to a sister and a best friend. He still couldn't believe that she was gone. If he had known he would never see her again he would have hugged her one last time; better yet he would not have allowed her to drive so early that morning, especially after a hard mission. He would gladly trade places with her if he could, but that plea had never worked for any of his loved ones in the past. He knew Sam would want him to help Cassie and Jack to deal with her death, and maybe that would help him to cope as well.

General Hammond stood next to Daniel in his dress blues. He could not believe that he was standing at yet another fallen soldier's grave. This one was even harder to bear … this soldier was also his goddaughter. How many times had she been at death's door fighting the Goa'uld only to die now in a car accident. That was what made this so much more tragic. She was on Earth where she was supposed to be safe! How was he going to explain this to Jacob? He was going to be devastated, just like everyone else here. He squeezed Mark's shoulder, who was seated in front of him, to offer support for he was now the only godchild he had left.

Teal'c stood at attention out of respect for his fallen friend, behind Pete. He watched over the ceremony, his heart saddened. Colonel Carter was a great warrior that he had gladly served under and greatly respected. Although he knew that the unforeseen events that had claimed her life could not have been prevented he still felt like he had failed her since he had pledged to protect her at all times. If he had known she had reconsidered returning to her place of residence he would surely have insisted on accompanying her.

The funeral came to a close with a 21-gun salute. The Honor Guard folded the flag that was draped over her coffin and handed it to Mark Carter, much to Jack's relief. They all gathered to say their goodbyes to Mark and his family. General Hammond explained that they had not been able to contact Jacob. Mark assured them that he would return when his father arrived to have another private funeral so that their father could attend. He turned to the members of Sam's team. He could tell they were taking this just has hard as he and his family was.

"She loved and respected each one of you. She would often talk about you when she came for a visit. She never actually told me much about what she did, only about the people she loved to work with. I'm glad you could make it."

"Thank you. Sam meant a great deal to all of us. We feel like we're all a part of her family." Daniel said shaking Mark's hand.

"Indeed. I feel honored having served with Colonel Carter. She was a great leader and respected by all. My heart is saddened at her passing." Teal'c said as he bowed his head.

"Thank you for letting us know when her funeral was scheduled. We are all going to miss her very much." Jack said sadly looking past Mark to where Carter now rested.

Mark noticed the sadness in the man's eyes and knew this was her Commanding Officer she had talked so much about. He had always wondered if there was something going on between them and now looking at the broken man before him he knew that he must have cared for her greatly. Maybe that was why Pete did not want to call them. Mark had looked up the number himself and called, because his sister would have insisted on them being there. He turned to find Pete, but his sister's fiancé had already gotten in his car and was leaving without saying a word to anyone.

* * *

Jack, Teal'c, Daniel, General Hammond, and Cassie all returned to the SGC where they continued to plan a memorial service on base for all of the SGC to attend. They entered Jack's office when he noticed the envelope from the hospital in his in-box. He asked Daniel to take Cassie to the commissary to get something to eat. Daniel had also seen the package on Jack's desk and understood.

Jack ripped open the envelope and began to read their report. He began to flip through the pages and then closed the file. "This doesn't make since." His said confused. He handed the folder to General Hammond.

"What is it O'Neill?"

"This could be anyone's autopsy. There is no mention of blood type, not to mention the protein marker, which I'm sure they would have found. The only thing listed is how this person died and a physical description. The personal effects are listed: keys, license, credit cards, air force uniform, and shoes. There are a couple of items missing."

"Colonel Carter's watch and dog tags are not among the items listed, O'Neill. That is most unusual. She would not have gone anywhere without them."

"No, she wouldn't Teal'c. Her cell phone is also not listed. Come on Teal'c we're going to look through her locker to see if she left them here."

The two men entered the women's locker room after making sure no one was there. They felt like they were invading her privacy, but they had to be sure. Her phone, watch, and dog tags were all missing from her locker after checking.

When they returned to Jack's office, General Hammond had finished reading the report.

"Well General Hammond, what do you think?"

"I agree that this is an incomplete autopsy. However, the physical description does match Colonel Carter's. It could be a simple clerical error." General Hammond didn't want to get Jack's hopes up because of a mistake that the Hospital made.

"Clerical error? Come on George this smells like a cover up. How do you explain the missing items? They are not in her locker."

"Maybe Pete took the items home with him, and that's why they didn't list them."

"O'Neill perhaps we should contact Pete Shanahan regarding this matter." Jack looked at Teal'c pleading with him to see his point.

"I'm sorry son, but I agree with Teal'c. Talk to Pete and the hospital. As much as I want her to be alive, there is enough here to issue a death certificate. We have issued death certificates with lesser information than this from the field."

"But that's just the point. She wasn't in the field. When we're in the field there has always been a witness that could identify them."

George looked at him with sadness knowing Jack was not going to like what he was going to say. "Pete identified her son. I know this is hard Jack, but until we find out more information we will have to accept she's gone."

Every fiber of Jack's being was telling him that Carter might still be alive, but maybe George was right. Maybe it was simply his heart's refusal to believe she had died. If they had allowed him to see her, maybe he would not be grasping now for possibilities that she was alive. After all, they had seen stranger things in the past eight years.

General Hammond left Jack and Teal'c standing in Jack's office.

Teal'c observed O'Neill closely.

Jack was starting to get annoyed with Teal'c's watchful eyes on him. "What?"

"I do agree with you O'Neill. The circumstances surrounding Colonel Carter's death are questionable."

"Then why didn't you back me up when General Hammond was here?"

"I too agree with General Hammond. We will need to acquire more proof to support our claim before anyone will take us seriously. I would like to join you tomorrow when you question Pete Shanahan and the one who performed her autopsy."

"Thanks Teal'c. We'll see if Daniel wants to join us."

"I'm sure he will, O'Neill." Teal'c said as he exited Jack's office.

Jack thought if nothing else he would find out why she left the base after telling Teal'c and Daniel she was staying there, although, he had a sickening feeling that she was alive somewhere and needed him.

_TBC _


	2. The Time Line

The Heart's Refusal to Believe – Part 2

Thanks to TZMaverick and NG for their huge help in Beta reading this chapter!!!

Thank you very much to everyone that reviewd chapter 1!!!

There are one or two swear words, so please be forewarned. It's nothing more than what you would hear during prime time.

* * *

Jack spent the next day desperately trying to prove, with a glimmer of hope, that Carter was still alive. Daniel, Teal'c, and General Hammond joined Jack in the SGC Conference room to go over the Police reports.

Jack called security and asked for all the base security tapes from 0200 – 0600 the morning Carter died.

"O'Neill. Have you discovered something?"

"Not yet. I want to create a timeline from when SG-1 arrived through the Gate until she signed out at 0410. I want to know why she left base after telling you that she was staying."

The men continue to pour through the reports until a Sergeant brought in a box. "Here are the tapes for the Gate Room through sub level 16, Sir. We will bring the rest of the tapes once we collected them all."

"Thank you Sergeant."

Jack began to mark down events they already knew had happened, before they started watching the tapes. "SG-1 arrived through the gate at 0215 the morning of October 5th."

"All three of us went directly to the infirmary. We waited for everyone to finish their exams, and then headed toward the locker rooms." Daniel added.

"Colonel Carter was the last to complete her physical exam. On our way to the locker rooms, she and Daniel Jackson agreed to remain on base due to the late hour. We then arranged to meet in the commissary for our morning meal at 0830. I believe it was 0330 when we last saw her, O'Neill."

"Alright. Well I checked with the Guard at the Security checkpoint and she checked out at 0410. So what happen between 0330 and 0410 to change her mind?"

Daniel pulled the VCR and TV over to the table. "Where do you want to start, Jack?"

"We have tapes for the Gate room all the way up to her base quarters including her lab. Let's follow your path. Start with the Gate Room and go from there."

The four men watched as SG-1 followed the timeline up to when they entered the separate locker rooms at 0330.

At 0352, Sam left the women's locker room and headed towards the elevators.

Now the four men became a little more tentative.

They searched through the tapes until they saw her exiting the elevator on sublevel 17 where her quarters were located at 0354. Just as she was putting the key in the door she jumped.

All four men jumped as well.

She pulled out her cell phone and appeared to be looking at the caller id and then at her watch. She sighed and apparently was trying to decide if she wanted to talk to the caller. She finally answered it and began to talk to whomever as she unlocked her door and went inside.

At 0400, she was leaving her quarters just finishing her conversation with the mystery caller. As she locked her door, she put her phone in her pocket.

She entered the elevator at 0402.

The other tapes had not been delivered yet, so Jack continued the timeline up to where they were now.

"Well, that proves she carried her cell phone and had her watch on when she left, unless she got rid of them somewhere between sublevel 17 and top side, which I seriously doubt." Jack said.

"Okay. When did the accident occur?" General Hammond asked.

Jack handed him the report. "According to the police report, a call came in at 0445 to the 911 dispatch reporting a car accident."

Jack continued to mark the timeline on the board. "At 0455 the investigating officers arrived on the scene. Pete Shanahan had arrived right behind them."

"It says that Pete identified the woman in the car as his fiancée and attempted to free her." General Hammond read.

"How did the accident occur General Hammond?" Teal'c asked

"An eye witness said a tractor trailer truck ran the red light hitting the Volvo … on the driver's side." Hammond added quietly.

Jack explained further with sadness. "The police officers couldn't get the drivers door open because of the damage caused by the truck. The car was pushed against a telephone pole preventing them from entering through the passenger side. Pete apparently entered through the back seat. The victim …" Jack still couldn't bring himself to say it was Carter. "… was lying across the seat with trauma to her head and entire left side."

"The damage to the car was extensive and they were not able to get to the victim to render assistance. The firemen arrived and used the jaws-of-life to allow the paramedics room to assist the victim. They were able to free her from the car and rushed her to the ambulance." Hammond read.

"They never revived the driver. They continue to work on the victim once they freed her from the car." Jack added.

"She was pronounced dead at the scene at 0559." Hammond read solemnly.

"She arrived at the hospital at 0630."

Daniel looked through the Autopsy report. "They started the autopsy at 0700."

"I received a call from the police department at 0800. I phoned the hospital at 0930 and by then the autopsy was already completed and the victim had been sent to the funeral home. The funeral home informed me the funeral was apparently already planned but not open for the public."

"So in 2 ½ hours the autopsy was completed and the funeral arranged? That's a little weird." Daniel added.

"What was she even doing on that side of town?" Jack asked curious.

"My guess is she was going to see Pete. The accident happened about 10 minutes from where he lives." Daniel added.

Jack was surprised. "I think we should pay Detective Shanahan a little visit to see if he can tell us why she left the base." Jack wanted to know what Pete could have said that made her leave the base so early. He was furious with Pete. He knew it wasn't rational, but he had to vent his anger somewhere. The most logical place seemed to rest with the person that apparently caused her to leave the base in the first place.

* * *

As they pulled up in front of Pete's house a tall stocky man with black hair and a mustache in civilian clothes was getting in a blue sedan and leaving. 

They knocked on the door.

Pete was surprised to see them, but didn't move to invite them in. "Is there something I can help you with?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, we would like to come in and talk to you." O'Neill answered evenly.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something, come back later." Pete moved to close the door.

Jack slammed his hand against the door preventing it from closing. "I don't think you understand. We are here on official military business."

"What _military _business?" Pete asked angrily.

"We are investigating Colonel Carter's death and we would like to ask you some questions." Jack said with as much control as he could. He really wanted to push the door open and slam Pete against the wall until he got all the answers he came for.

Pete surprisingly opened the door. The three men walked passed him toward his living room. "Why are you investigating her death? The police have already done that, why are you butting in."

Teal'c moved toward Pete with an angry glare. "I would think you would assist us in determining the cause of you betrothed's death. Am I wrong to assume this Pete Shanahan?"

Pete took a couple of steps away from the angry man. "No. I just don't understand why you're conducting another investigation. The police already determined she died in an accident."

"We just have a few questions that might clear up some things for us." Daniel said trying to calm everyone down.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

Jack was trying to control his temper. _'What did Carter ever see in this jerk?'_ "We understood that you called Carter's cell phone the morning that she died. What did you talk about?"

"That's none of your business." Pete snared. With that he confirmed he was in fact the caller.

"It looked like you're the reason she left the base." Jack couldn't stop the accusation.

"So that's really why you're here? You have to blame someone so you going to blame me? Is that it? Well I don't need this so get the hell out of my house."

Daniel stepped forward. "We don't blame you. We just want to know if you knew she was coming over here."

"And how did you know she was back in town?" Jack added.

"You know I talked to her. You've already made up your mind. Nothing I say is going to change that. Just leave me alone." Pete walked back toward his door.

Jack was kicking himself for losing control. "Alright. We're leaving, but we need her dog tags to make her death official for the United States Air Force." That wasn't completely true, but he was sure Pete didn't know that.

"I don't have them. They weren't sent with the rest of her personal belongings. I assumed _you_ took them." Pete said glaring at Jack. The two didn't hide the hatred they felt for each other.

"How could I …" Jack was cut off by Pete answering his ringing cell phone.

After Pete ended his call, he opened the door. "Well gentlemen I have my own official business to take care of, so we'll have to continue this some other time."

"You can bet we will." Jack said walking out of the house followed by Teal'c and Daniel.

Once outside Daniel spoke up. "Jack, what do you suppose Pete meant when he said he assumed you took her dog tags?"

"I don't know, Daniel, but right now I'm more interested in seeing if Dr. Patrick can shed some light on this autopsy."

* * *

They arrived at the morgue to question Dr. Patrick who was just about to go on a break. 

"Dr. Patrick did you conduct an autopsy on a Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, two mornings ago? There was an auto accident that was rushed through on the request of the Colorado Police Department."

"Yes. I performed the autopsy."

"I'm General O'Neill. This is Daniel and Murray and we're conducting an investigation for the Air Force on Lt. Colonel Carter's death."

"How can I help you?"

"We received a copy of your report. There wasn't a blood type listed. Do you know why that is?"

"There should have been. Wait here and I'll go get the original report."

Ten minutes later the doctor returned, flipping through the pages of the report with a frown. "That page is missing."

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. That page listed the blood type along with the size and weight of the heart."

"Would you have missed this?"

"Absolutely not. The state requires that we test the blood alcohol level for all accident victims. I remember checking her blood, but I don't remember what type she had."

"Did you find anything in her blood?" Daniel asked cautiously.

"No. There was no alcohol in her blood."

"Did you find anything else?" Jack asked just to be sure. There was no way he could have missed the protein marker.

"No. I checked for everything. Why?"

"We just wanted to make sure. The report said that Pete Shanahan identified the body. Did he identify her here?"

"Yes. In fact he waited around until I finished the report and read it once I completed it."

"Did you stay with him the entire time he read the report?"

"I stayed pretty much the whole time. However, I did leave for two minutes to answer the phone. They hung up after I got there."

"Thank you, Doctor."

The three men left. As they walked toward the SUV they were all deep in thought, until Jack spoke up. "If he ran any test on Carter's blood he would have found the protein marker. Either Dr. Patrick didn't run any blood tests or Pete Shanahan lied about who died in that car accident."

"Indeed O'Neill."

"Well how do we find out which one of them is lying?"

"The best way to do that is to exhume the body, and have Dr. Brightman do a DNA test. I guess we go back to the SGC and see if General Hammond can give us authorization."

_TBC_


	3. Identification

The Heart's Refusal to Believe – Part 3

_Thanks to TZMaverick and NG for their huge help in Beta reading this chapter!!_

_Thanks to everyone that have sent in reviews, WOW!!!_

* * *

Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel arrived at the SGC to brief General Hammond on what they had found. When the three men entered Jack's office, General Hammond was talking to a bewildered Jacob Carter. He kept on repeating softly, "I knew that this was going to happen, but I didn't think it would happen here."

Jack walked over to Jacob and put his hand on the older man's shoulder as he softly spoke the words he prayed someone would have told him just minutes after learning she had died. "I think we have found something that may suggest that Carter is still alive."

Jacob turned around to address Jack with tears streaming down his face. "You think Sam's alive?" Jacob was half asking and half pleading with Jack.

They explained about the blood test, lack of protein maker in the victim's blood, and the autopsy reported that Pete Shanahan identified the body as Sam.

General Hammond and Jacob came to the same conclusion as the others. Either Dr. Patrick is lying or Pete was.

"Do you have a plan to prove which one is lying?" Jacob asked.

"Well the best way I know is to exhume the body. We can't do that without a next of kin's permission and enough proof to warrant it."

"We, now have the proof." General Hammond said.

All four men turned to look at Jacob, as he responded. "You have my permission to exhume the body."

"I'll make the phone calls and gets things started. Jack, can I use your phone?" General Hammond asked.

"Sure. I'm going into the conference room to watch the rest of the tapes. Maybe we can get a little more information."

Jacob waited in Jack's office in case they needed a verbal confirmation from him. Daniel and Teal'c joined Jack in the Conference room to watch the rest of the security tapes.

They watched as Sam walked to her car, unlocked it and got in. She drove out the front gate and onto the public roadway without an incident. About five minutes later a blue sedan drove past the gate in the same direction as Sam.

"Was that not the same automobile that we saw at Pete Shanahan's place of residence?" Teal'c asked.

"I think Teal'c's right." Daniel said with apprehension.

Jack rewound the tape and stopped it as the blue Sedan passed in front of the well-lit gate. The licenses plate was barely readable. Jack wrote the numbers down. "I think it's too much of a coincidence not to check this out. I've got a friend at the Department of Motor Vehicles. I'm going to give him a call to see if he can help identify the driver."

General Hammond and Jacob walked in as Jack picked up the phone to make his call. General Hammond announced that they were exhuming the body and bringing her here for Dr. Brightman to get a DNA sample.

"Are you sure …okay… Thanks … Bye." Jack said hanging up the phone.

"Well?" Daniel was inpatient.

"It's a government issued car with regular plates." Jack answered disappointed.

"Why not issue a government plate?" Daniel asked, clearly not understanding.

"Because it's used for undercover jobs." Jack said solemnly. He knew it would be difficult to find out who the driver was without tipping off Detective Shanahan.

"What's going on?" Jacob did not like being left in the dark, especially when it concerned his daughter.

"We have reason to believe a blue automobile …"

"Sedan" Jack added.

Teal'c bowed his head, "My apologizes O'Neill. We have reason to believe a blue Sedan followed Colonel Carter as she made her exit from the SGC gates the morning we last saw her."

"It looked like the same car we saw at Pete's house when we went to see him earlier today."

The five men tried to determine who the driver was without involving too many people. It was finally decided that they would call Agent Barrett, the NID agent that had helped Sam on several occasions to see if he could assist them.

As they were deciding to take a break, a call came in from the infirmary to inform them that the body had been delivered and that the medical personnel were checking the DNA.

Daniel and Teal'c left to call Agent Barrett. General Hammond was calling the President to extend his leave a little longer. Jacob excused himself without explaining where he was going and Jack stated he was going to the commissary.

Jacob knew exactly where he was going. He just wasn't sure if he had enough courage to find the answer he was looking for. He walked into the darkened cold room. There was only one light on over the table. It appeared as if everyone had left.

'_Are you sure about this Jacob?'_ Selmak, Jacob's symbiote, asked.

'_No, but it's the only way I will ever know for sure.'_

'_Are you prepared for what you will find?'_

'_I don't know.'_ Tears fell from Jacob's eyes as he stood looking down at the closed body bag on the table.

'_If it's not her, then at least I still have hope.'_

'_And if it is?'_

Jacob didn't answer. Visions flashed through his mind of another time and another body he had to identify. He remembered the suffocating shock of seeing his wife lying there. His world stopped at that moment as tears blurred his vision until the doctor covered her face once again. He remembered the nausea that washed over him at the realization that his wife was gone. He had always thought he would be the first to go, but he was wrong. The first to go was his wife and now here he stood years later to identify his only daughter.

Jacob's hands were trembling as he reached for the zipper on the closed black bag. When the shaking became too fierce he put his hands back to his side as he tried to mentally prepare himself. He didn't hear the person addressing him from the door. It wasn't until the person stood directly across from him that he realized he wasn't alone anymore. Jacob looked up to see Jack's watery eyes staring back at him.

"Couldn't stay way either?" Jack asked.

"I had to know."

"Yeah. Me too."

"I'm just not sure I can …"

"I know." Jack let out a long sigh. "I know."

"This is the only way we will know for sure, without any doubts."

"I agree."

Jacob reached up and slowly unzipped the bag and folded the sides down in order for them to see the victim's face.

Both men took in a sharp breath.

Their eyes were wide with shock.

They continued to stare down at the face to make sure and tears continued to roll down their faces.

Their minds were trying to confirm what their eyes were telling them.

Jacob looked up at Jack. "It's not her."

"No. it's not." Jack said as the tears of relief continued to fall.

It was little hard for them to tell at first because of the accident, but the right side of her face gave them the identification they needed.

"So, where is my little girl, Jack?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find her."

* * *

Sam was startled awake from the same nightmare as last time; a dark shadow of a man was suffocating her and just about the time she could make out any features on the man's face she woke up. She wasn't sure how much time had past since she arrived at this place. Her world was now limited to a 10'x 10' room with concrete walls, floor, and ceiling. One light bulb was dangling from the ceiling illuminating the drab accommodations. There was a mattress on the floor where she was currently laying. A desk and chair beside the mattress were the only other 'décor' in the sparse room. There was a toilet of sorts in the corner. A regular steel door appeared to be the only entrance, with a trap door at the bottom, apparently to slide food in, a tray laid on the floor a few inches away as evidence.

Sam rubbed her temple as she tried to recall how she got here.

She remembered leaving the base and a car speeding up behind her blinking its lights, and then she saw the blue lights flashing on his dashboard. She pulled to the shoulder of the road and waited for the officer. She wasn't sure why she was being pulled over since she wasn't speeding. She thought about calling the General just as a safety net, in case something went wrong, but decided against it because of the early morning hour.

She saw the Officer get out of his car, but before she could get a good look at him he focused his flashlight in her side mirror, preventing her from seeing anything. The spot light on his car was preventing her from seeing through the rear view window. She knew this was all protocol to ensure the Officers safety. Therefore she wasn't really worried.

As he approached she rolled her window down. He blinded her with his flashlight as she spoke. "What did I do, Officer?"

A cloth covered her mouth and nose in response. She tried to jerk away and fight back, but she was caught by her own seat belt, limiting her movement. As she was trying to remove his hand from her face she felt the sting of a needle brick her arm through her BDU's, and then blackness.

The next thing she knew she was here. She hadn't seen or heard anyone since she was kidnapped. She was worried about Daniel and Teal'c, because they would be the first to notice she was missing. She could picture their worried faces as they informed the General she was missing. She could see the General fiddling with something to work off his anxiety, all the while showing no emotion. She hated putting them through that.

She had forgotten she was going to see Pete.

She knew by now that Daniel and Teal'c along with the General were probably combing every inch of Colorado Springs trying to find her. She wasn't sure if the kidnapper just abandoned her car on the side of the road, which she hoped he did. That would at least provide them with a starting place and proof that she was kidnapped. If her kidnapper had ditched her car somewhere then she would have to wait a little longer. _'They'll find me. I know they will. Come on guys.' _She kept repeating to herself when the walls starting closing in on her.

What Sam did not see in her small room was the hidden camera that was focused on the mattress and desk. She could be seen anywhere around the room except when she used the 'facilities'.

"Has she woken up again?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't seem to be completely alert. How much of that stuff did you give her?"

"Well with the protein marker I had to make sure the drugs were strong enough to knock her out."

"You almost killed her. I knew I should have done it. We don't want anything to happen to her."

"I know. I know. Robert wants her alive."

"Look, just give him a call and let him know she's awake."

"Alright. I'll call from the car. I've got to get back. See you later." The kidnapper left the building and got into a blue sedan.

_TBC_


	4. Sam's Alive

The Heart's Refusal to Believe – Part 4

_Huge thanks to TZMaverick and NG for Beta reading this Chapter!! You two have helped me tremendously._

_To everyone that has reviewed, I am amazed so many of you are enjoying the story. Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!! _

* * *

_Jacob looked up at Jack. "It's not her."_

_"No. it's not." Jack said as the tears of relief continued to fall. _

_ "So, where is my little girl, Jack?" _

_"I don't know, but we're going to find her." _

* * *

Jack and Jacob returned to the Conference room. The other three men had returned and were waiting for them, knowing they had been to the infirmary.

Daniel was the first to notice them. "Is it …?" He was unable to finish his sentence.

"No." They have never been so relieved to hear that one word.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we're sure. It's not Carter. Dr. Brightman is going to continue with the DNA samples to make it official, and hopefully identify the victim _correctly_." Jack said as he and Jacob sat down at the conference table.

"Then whathas become ofColonel Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"THAT is what we are going to find out." Jack said picking up a pen to play with as he thought about their next step. "We believe a blue sedan followed her after she left the base. It's probably the same car that was at Pete's house. We can only assume that Pete's involved in this somehow, or it's a really good ruse. At any rate, I think Pete's our strongest link in finding her."

"What do you suggest, Jack?" Jacob asked

"We either go over there to shake him up a little to see if he really is involved … or we be more subtle and hope he gives us some information we can use."

"Well, we don't want him on the run. If he disappears, so may our chances of finding Colonel Carter." General Hammond said.

"I don't think it's a good idea for Jack to go over there if we are going to be subtle."

"What are trying to imply Daniel?" Jack said annoyed.

"The two of you were at each others throats from the time we arrived." Daniel could see the death glare that Jack was giving him. "I'm only suggesting that maybe someone like Jacob goes to see him. You know the grieving father going to see his daughter's fiancé. Maybe he'll slip up and say something to him; that he wouldn't say to us."

Jack knew Daniel was right. There was just something about Pete that he didn't like. "Fine. But if he is guilty, he's going to watch everything he says. It'll be very hard to trip him up."

"Give me a little credit, Jack. I gather delicate intel on a daily bases." Jacob said and then turned toward Daniel. "Did you say 'daughter's fiancé'?"

"Uh … Yeah. Sorry Jacob, I forgot you have been gone for a while. Sam and Pete were … or are engaged."

"I didn't realize they were that serious." Jacob was surprised to find out his daughter had taken such a big step in her life.

Jack's mind flashed back to the early morning hours on base when she showed him her ring. Shock didn't even describe how he felt. He couldn't believe how quickly Pete proposed, but if that's what she wanted then he wasn't going to interfere, no matter how difficult it would be to watch her walk down the aisle to someone else. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to her that early morning. Was she asking for his opinion or his blessing?

Jacob brought Jack back to the present when he spoke. "Alright, I'll go over there and play the grieving father, and see what I can find out."

* * *

Pete was lying on the couch when the doorbell rang. He answered the door to a familiar stranger he had only seen before in pictures. "You're Sam's dad …" Pete said more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah and I guess you're Pete?"

"Yeah ... Uh … come on in. Sorry the place is a mess. I haven't felt much like cleaning lately." Pete said as he picked up old take-out boxes. He could be viewed as a man in mourning or just a slob.

"Have they told you?" Pete asked cautiously.

"Yeah, they told me when I got back in town."

"How are you doing?"

"I guess okay, under the circumstances. It's been really difficult, especially not being able to be here for her funeral. It just makes it more difficult."

"I'm sorry about that quick funeral. The Funeral Home said we could have the funeral the next day or wait three days. Sam said you were out of town. She hadn't heard from you in a couple of months, and wasn't able to contact you. So when Mark said he would arrive the night after she died I didn't see any reason to prolong it. I thought the closure would help all of us. I'm sorry. Had I known you would be here I would have waited." Tears formed in Pete's eyes.

'_I have to give him credit. He plays the grieving fiancé well.'_

'_Perhaps we should not judge him until we know all the facts, Jacob.'_

'_All the facts point to him.'_ Selmak could feel Jacob's anger.

'_You should calm down Jacob, or he will suspect something_.' Jacob realized Selmak was right and tried to relax.

Pete noticed Jacob's facial expressions and wondered if Jacob was alright. He appeared to be talking to himself. "Um … are you okay?"

"I'm just thinking about the last time I saw her." Jacob covered.

"I keep doing that a lot too. I just wish …" Pete closed his eyes as the words died on his lips.

"You wish what?"

"I just wish … I had never called her that morning."

"How did you even know she was back in town?"

Pete opened her eyes in disbelief. "You know what she does for a living?"

'_Crap. What do I tell him?'_

'_The truth… Although, I think it would be wise not to speak of the Tok'ra.'_ Selmak added.

"I'm military too, remember."

"Do you work there as well?"

"No, I work at a different branch. I really don't get to see her that much."

"Oh. Um … well it was my partner's idea." Pete said as an explanation to Jacob's question.

"How so?"

"Well I didn't get to see her much in the last month because of her work. You know how important her work, her team, and the _General_ were to her." Pete said with an edge of sarcasm. Jacob noticed his obvious dislike toward Jack.

"That's one reason why I transferred here. I knew she loved what she did and if we were going to make it work I would have to be the one to make the sacrifice."

"You don't seem to agree with her career choice." Jacob said a little annoyed.

"I didn't care what she did for a living, but did it really have to consume her life. Everything came second to that damn job."

Selmak was trying to calm Jacob before he tore Pete limb from limb. He had no idea how many sacrifices she made to allow him and everyone else on this planet to sleep peacefully, while she had to deal with the nightmares. After a long moment, and with Selmak's help, Jacob was able to speak with an even tone. "What she did was very important, it's wasn't a nine to five job. You're a cop, you should know that."

"That's just it. I do know how consuming your work can get, but you have to make time. I moved here to spend time with her and I didn't see her anymore then I did when I was living in Denver. That's why I would call her cell and leave a message saying I was thinking about her, hoping that it would serve as a reminder that she did have another life."

"So that's why you called her." Jacob did his best not to sound like he was making an accusation.

"Yeah. I was surprised when she answered. I wanted to see her to make sure she was alright. She didn't want to come of course, but I pleaded with her and she finally gave in and decided to come over."

Selmak was still trying to keep Jacob's temper in check.

"It's all my fault."

Jacob was surprised.

"If I hadn't called her she would still be alive." Pete said as he seemed to lose the anger he demonstrated just moments ago. Now he was near tears. Neither said a word. Pete was lost in thought and Jacob was cautiously observing his behavior.

"When I heard the call on my radio, I rushed to the scene praying it wasn't her. When I got there and saw her car I nearly lost it. I ran to the car, but I couldn't get to her. There … there was so much damage." Pete said quietly.

"Were you ever able to get to her?" Jacob asked.

"No. The firemen arrived and were able to remove enough wreckage to allow the paramedics to work on her. Good thing Jameson arrived or I would have gone crazy waiting. They finally got her out and took her to the ambulance. I never saw her again," Pete said sadly.

"I thought you were …" Jacob didn't get to finish his question. They were interrupted by the doorbell. Pete quickly got up to answer the door. A large man with black hair and a mustache walked in.

"Hey Pete. How are you holding up?"

The two men walked into the living room where Jacob was now standing.

"Oh. I didn't realize you had company. Hi. I'm Jameson, Pete's partner."

"Sorry. This is Jacob Carter, Sam's dad." Pete introduced them.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Sir."

"Thank you. It's been difficult."

"I hate to interrupt, but Captain Winters wants us to look over a case for him tonight and get him a report first thing in the morning." Jameson said directing his comment to Pete.

"Did you bring the case files with you?"

"No, we'll have to go to the station. He seemed pretty adamant about getting them first thing."

"Alright. Jacob, it was nice to meet you, but it sounds like I've got to go to work. How long are you in town?"

"I'm not sure. If you two need to go into the Station that's fine. It's been a long day. Maybe we can talk later."

"That's a good idea." Pete said as the three men exited the house. Jacob walked over to the car the SGC let him borrow.

The other two men got into Jameson's … blue sedan.

Jacob quickly called Jack to verify the license plate.

"That's the same one. Do you see it?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Pete's partner Jameson is driving it. The two are leaving to head back to their office. It's going to be obvious if I follow them. Do you think you can help me tail them?"

"Sure I'm at home. Daniel and Teal'c are here too. Are you at Pete's?"

"Yes. We're leaving his house now. I can follow them until I reach West Main or Jefferson Street. Can you pick them up from there?"

"Yes. Daniel and Teal'c are going to take Daniel's car and head them off at Jefferson Street. I'll head toward McAlester Blvd. they should pass me if they are going to the station, or to the interstate. I'll be able to see them either way."

Jameson and Pete were unaware of the men that were following them. Jacob passed the two men off to Daniel and Teal'c as he turned to go toward Sam's house.

Daniel and Teal'c handed them off to Jack as SG-1 pulled into a fast food restaurant.

Jack followed them to the Police station, much to his disappointment. He was hoping they could get a lead on Sam's whereabouts. Jack called Jacob, Daniel, and Teal'c to inform them that he was sitting outside the Police Station.

He asked Teal'c and Daniel to bring the long range tracking devices that Carter worked on. For once Jack was glad she had turned down his offer to go fishing and decided to work on the tracking devices instead. This may very well be what could enable them to find her in the long run.

They arrived an hour later. Jack watched as Teal'c placed a tracker under Jameson's back bumper. He was sure no one had seen him. Teal'c and Daniel left to add a tracking device under Pete's car at his house.

Jack watched the car for another forty-five minutes. He had called Daniel to verify that the tracking devices were working. Once he was satisfied that they were, he then headed back to join Daniel and Teal'c at the SGC.

They were all waiting for Jack when he arrived, including Jacob.

"Well have they moved?"

"Yes. They left 10 minutes ago heading towards Pete's."

All four men watched the blinking light travel across the street map on Jack's laptop. When it finally stopped at Pete's house, everyone waited in anticipation for them to leave again. Fifteen minutes later the blinking light belonging to the blue sedan indicated movement. All of them were surprised when it stopped at a neighborhood about 10 miles from the SGC.

Daniel quickly looked up the address and found it belonged to Jameson.

"Well he's not going to keep her at his own house." Jack said.

"That would be most unwise."

"Well I'm going to go check it out."

"I will accompany you O'Neill." Teal said.

Jack and Teal'c drove by the little house with the blue sedan parked out front. He didn't want to draw any attention so he continued to drive by as the single light in the house was turned off.

"It appears he is resting for the night, O'Neill."

"Yeah. And there are no other cars in the area. I think it's a safe bet he's gone to bed. Maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow."

They returned to the SGC. Once they were satisfied that neither Pete nor Jameson were going anywhere they decided to break the night into two shifts. Daniel and Teal'c left for their base quarters allowing Jacob and Jack to keep first watch in case either car left during the night.

Jack was once again waiting in his office; his stomach tied in knots. He knew she was alive, but he didn't know where she was, or who had her if Jameson and Pete were not keeping an eye on her at the moment.

"I guess we just wait."

"Yes. They can't make a move without us knowing about it. I'm almost positive they will take us to her. Did you find anything out at Pete's?"

"He's …." Jacob wasn't sure how to describe Pete. "He's annoying?"

Jack tried to smother a smile. He was glad someone else didn't like him. Once Jack was sure he could keep a straight face he replied, "Why do you say that?"

"He doesn't respect her or her career! He doesn't like the amount of time she spends working or talking about her team when she's not working." Jacob decided he wouldn't tell Jack that Pete seemed especially annoyed when she talked about him.

"One minute he was bitter and jealous of her career and the next he was in tears saying it was his fault she died and if he hadn't called her, she would still be alive."

"Well he's partially right. If he hadn't called her she would still be here. Did he say how he knew she was in town?"

"It seems he leaves her messages on her voice mail to remind her she has a life and how much he misses her. He just got lucky when she answered."

"No wonder Sam grimaced when she got his call that morning."

"There is something he said that doesn't make any sense. He said he was never able to get close to her at the scene of the accident, and he never saw her again after the ambulance left." Jacob said puzzled.

"The autopsy report indicated _he_ identified her, therefore he would have seen her again. Do you think he was lying to you?"

"Why would he lie? He knew we would check the autopsy report, especially after you guys told him you were investigating her death."

"I don't know Jacob. Maybe we should interrogate him up tomorrow to see if we can get any answers. We know Jameson's car was following Carter the morning she disappeared. Who was driving it, we don't know. Is Pete just playing the dumb cop hoping to throw us off their trail or is he really just a dumb cop that doesn't know what his partner is up to."

"I honestly don't know, Jack. Maybe I will ask him some more questions tomorrow."

Jack didn't miss the fact he wasn't included. That was fine, he would stay behind the scenes for now, as long as they were able to get some answers and bring Carter home.

_TBC_


	5. What Do They Want

The Heart's Refusal to Believe – Chapter 5

_Huge thanks to TZMaverick and NG for taking time to Beta read this chapter … twice!! I changed my mind after they sent me the edited version …Sorry!!_

_Thanks to everyone that has reviewed!! _

_I hope everyone has a great Christmas and Happy Holiday, please be safe if you're traveling. _

_

* * *

Sam awoke from another nightmare where she was still not able to see his face. She gave a frustrated sigh, struggling with the image of her kidnapper that was just out of her mind's reach. She was sure that she could identify him, given enough time. She closed her eye lids tightly and focused on the dark fussy image of her kidnapper. No matter how hard she tried, the image would not come into focus._

After deciding it was useless to try and remember who he was, she sat up on the mattress not sure what time it was or what day it was. Time seemed to stand still since she had nothing to do but sleep and wait; and she hated doing both. She preferred to keep busy, to keep her mind active. Unfortunately the only thing to keep her mind occupied at the moment, were questions regarding the identity of the person that had kidnapped her and the reason for it. Her mind came up with numerous scenarios none of which she liked. The worse was the thought of them using her to get to SG-1, although, to her it seemed the most logical scenario. They had not made any type of contact with her, except to give her food. She stood up and began one of her normal activities of pacing around the small room.

She stared at the dull gray walls as she walked back and forth. The silence of the room was deafening. She couldn't hear beyond her four walls. Her footsteps echoed as rubber soles met rough concrete. She wasn't sure whether anyone was even out there until she heard the click of the lock and then the rattle of the steel trap door being opened.

Expecting another meal to be pushed through, she was surprised when a large manila envelope and an electronic device of some kind were shoved through the trap door. She jumped at the sudden noise of the device sliding across the concrete. She walked over to the door not sure what to make of the device and cautiously bent down to look at it. It didn't appear to be a threat. It looked like a small handheld keyboard, but the keys were symbols she didn't recognize.

She picked up the device and the envelope and placed them both on the desk. She opened the large envelope first and emptied the contents on the table. There were several pieces of paper and another smaller envelope.

She picked up the first letter titled, "You Future," and immediately began to read it.

**Lt. Colonel Doctor Samantha Carter, if you wish to live you will do as we ask. As you are probably well aware of the device that accompanies this letter is from another planet, more technologically advanced then our own. It is a very advanced computer, much more powerful than our super computers. The symbols on the keyboard have been translated into English which you will find on another page.**

**Your first job is to provide the drift calculation allowing us to use this device to dial to other planets. Attached is a list of addresses, you should recognize as those found on Abydos by Dr. Daniel Jackson. With your knowledge and acquired skills over the past 8 years we expect you to provide the necessary programs to use the hand held device as a DHD. You have 7 days to complete this task. I know you wouldn't want to disappoint the alien race that asked for your assistance with this matter.**

**Oh and Dr. Carter if you're holding out for a rescue attempt from the SGC. I assure you, it will be a very long wait. If you have any doubts, I would suggest you view the contents in the smaller envelope. It would only be in your best interest to help us. **

'_Seven days that's impossible! They want me to create a portable DHD from a device I know nothing about, and a language I can't read. There is no way that I'm going to help them,' _Sam thought to herself, laughing at their audacity.

'_Which alien race would kidnap me to help them make a DHD? If they are so advanced then why can't they make their own DHD?'_ Sam was becoming annoyed that she had more questions than answers.

She opened the smaller envelope and immediately noticed a newspaper article with a headline that read, 'Local Soldier Killed in Automobile Accident.' She quickly scanned the article.

'_This has got to be a trick. There is no way they could have faked my death.'_ Sam refused to be tricked again by her kidnappers.

She quickly picked up the photographs that were also in the smaller envelope. The blood drained from her face as she recognized Mark and his family sitting in the front row along with Pete, and her SGC family standing behind them, all staring at the flag draped coffin in front of them. There was no mistake; these were pictures from _her_ funeral. A cold shiver ran down her spine.

"They think I'm dead," she whispered to the empty room. It wasn't a trick. Her team really thought she was dead. Sam was numb all over and she felt completely alone. They weren't missing her or searching for her; they were _mourning_ her. The whole time she had pictured her team frantically looking for her, but in reality they were saying their goodbyes to her at a cemetery. She began to fumble through the rest of the pictures in the small envelope.

The next picture caught her by surprise. It was a photo of a dejected General O'Neill. She was shocked by the General's open display of grief … over her. A small part of her heart that she desperately tried to keep closed was leaping for joy that he appeared to still care for her deeply. She was surprised to see the softer side of him that he displayed only on rare occasions. She knew they had a deep friendship, but she couldn't help but wonder if there was still potential for more. After all it had been 4 years since he admitted to having anyfeelings for her.

She remembered how the tragic death of Janet, several months ago had brought them all a little closer to help deal with the aftermath. Just as they started to smile again, and feel joy without feeling guilt, the General downloaded the Ancient library into his mind – again. She was so scared she was going to lose him. There was so much she wanted to tell him, to share with him, but every time she tried to bring the subject up he kept stopping her mid sentence. She was frustrated and disappointed. She had finally built up enough courage to broach the subject only to be baffled by his refusal to discuss it. She wasn't sure if he no longer felt the same way, or whether he just didn't want to talk about it.

Then just as she feared she lost him, not to death, but frozen to be preserved until they could determine a way to bring him back. There she stood with her hand just inches from his face, with a lone tear trailing down her cheek. Instead of the warmth of his skin, she felt the cold solid ice that separated them. He was just out of her reach, but this time it wasn't the regulations that formed the barrier. No he had already resigned his commission, this time it was a physical barrier. One she wasn't sure how to get him out of. She knew then that she loved him, but she was unsure how he felt. Maybe when they revived him, she would finally discover if there was room for her in his life and his heart.

However, once he was revived from the frozen stasis, and she was rescued from Fifth, they returned to the SGC with promotions and new positions. She knew any future she wished for them, was just that … a wish or a fantasy. That's when she decided she needed to get on with her life and start taking her relationship with Pete a little more seriously. She wasn't getting any younger, and she couldn't hold out for a fantasy … right?

She noticed the General's arm over Cassie's shoulders. Cassie's eyes were red and swollen from crying for too long. Her heart went out to her. '_She had just lost Janet and now she thinks I'm gone too.'_ "Oh Cassie, I'm so sorry." She mumbled aloud as if her words could comfort the young girl. She knew the General would take care of her. He had already proven in the photo that Cassie's need to be comforted was more important to him than standing at attention in the way that his training required of him. She also knew that Daniel, Teal'c, and General Hammond would take good care of her as well.

The next photo was of Daniel, General Hammond, Mark, and his wife. They too looked like they were taking her death pretty hard. She was sure Daniel was having a difficult time dealing with her death due to his passionate and caring nature. The two of them shared a unique bond, almost like siblings. His eyes were full of tears, and she wished she could have prevented his pain of losing someone else in his life. He had lost so many loved ones over the years.

General Hammond even appeared misty eyed with his hand on Mark's shoulders. _'Oh, poor Mark. We just got our family back together, and now he thinks he has lost me for good.' _Sam noticed how much older her brother looked, than the last time she saw him. She knew he was shouldering the weight of being the only living relative present. He always played the protective older brother when they were kids. They had been close then, but the overwhelming grief over their mother's death took them in separate directions. It was only a few years ago that they had found their way back into each other's lives. His wife was sitting beside him holding his hand offering him comfort and strength.

The next picture was of Teal'c. Despite his calm appearance, she could see the grief he was sharing with the others. There were no tears, but only softness expressed through his eyes. In eight years she had learned the only way to read Teal'c's emotions were through his eyes. He stood at attention behind Pete.

Pete … she had forgotten all about him. She was on her way to see him when they took her. Pete was wearing sunglasses, so she couldn't really tell how he was handling the situation. She remembered the last night on base when she saw his number on the caller id. She really didn't want to talk to him, in hindsight she wished now that she hadn't. He had a way of making her feel guilty about the amount of time she spent at work. Despite the numerous times that she had explained to him that her job was very important, it was clear that he thought she should make more time for them. She tried, but there was always something more important that came up at the SGC. That's why she left base that morning. She didn't want to argue with him. It was easier just to pacify him. Their relationship was becoming much more work and troublesome then she wanted to handle right now.

'_Maybe, Pete and I need to have a talk when I get back … if I get back …no, no WHEN I get back.'_

It was kind of ironic. The General who, while she was 'alive', kept his emotions and feelings securely locked away behind his military façade. Now he was openly crying beside her grave. Pete, who always told her what he was thinking and feeling, was very closed off hiding behind his sunglasses.

She went back to the first photograph that included all of them with her casket in front of them. She stared at it, fighting back tears that threatened to fall. Her heart ached for all of them, because of the pain they were all going through. She had to find a way out of here. She had to let them know she was okay.

There wasn't going to be a rescue. If she was going to get out of here, it would have to be on her own. With a new found determination she wiped away her tears and squared her shoulders as she pulled out the letters the kidnappers had given her.

The first thing she needed to figure out was who had her and what were they planning to do with the portable DHD? She was almost positive the people that took her were with the Trust, the rogue NID agents. The one thing that confused her was the fact that they already had a working DHD from the information they gathered from the SGC. When she was accidentally transported onto the Al'kesh, a Goa'uld fighter ship, a few months ago she discovered that they had a number of addresses for Goa'uld occupied planets.

Why didn't they just use that information? Why were they starting over?

There were several pages of translated texts that would help her do basic operations on the device. She was able to switch the device on and was surprised by the holographic image that displayed above the device like a screen. She began the tedious task of translating the screen. She desperately wanted Daniel there. He would have loved doing this sort of work and it would have saved her the headache in the process. She smiled at the thought of Daniel getting wrapped up in translating this new language. She would bring him coffee and serve as the sounding board whenever he got stuck on a particular word or phrase.

After several hours she was starting to understand the most basic programs. She had no intention of downloading any addresses or doing any drift calculations. She was just hoping the device would provide the clues she was looking for.

_

* * *

A man sat drinking his coffee as he watched the woman curiously work on the device he gave to her earlier. He wasn't sure what the device was supposed to do, therefore, he was just as curious as she was. They had sent the device and envelope and told him to give it to her and prepare for transport the following day._

He knew his part in all of this would soon be over. He was glad because he was getting too old for this. When Robert called him for one last job, he was already in the perfect position. They would never suspect him, unless they somehow got to his accomplices. If anyone was suspecting foul play they would not be looking at him, they didn't even know him.

_TBC _


	6. Is Pete Involved

The Heart's Refusal to Believe – Ch. 6

_Thanks to NG and TZMaverick for taking the time to Beta read this chapter!! You two have helped me tremendously!!_

_Thanks to everyone that has reviewed!! I promise all will be revealed in the next four chapters. I will warn you it will not be the end of the story there is a twist ahead. I hope you like it. _:)

_

* * *

_

The next morning those at the SGC were watching the tracking device on Jameson and Pete's car and were starting to get worried. Their only two suspects arrived early for their morning shift. It was now nearly lunch time and neither of them had left the Police Station. The guys at the SGC knew time was crucial. This was the fifth day that Sam had been missing. The tracking devices had been added to the suspect's cars the night before. However, Jameson and Pete had not tried to visit her, or go anywhere out of the ordinary. They kept to their routine. Jack, Jacob, General Hammond, Daniel, and Teal'c were all worried that maybe someone else was helping them; maybe she had already been moved out of the state, or maybe … the possibilities were endless and as each hour passed the scenarios became a little grimmer.

So here the men tired, anxious, and worried were sitting in the SGC conference room, watching a small screen, hoping Jameson or Pete would do something to give them any hope of finding Sam today. Jack was trying to keep his mind off of Carter. He was worried the longer they waited the worse their chances were of finding her. He was driving everyone crazy with his nervous energy. Daniel, Teal'c and even General Hammond were use to Jack's idiosyncrasies. Jacob, however, was ready to zat Jack for just 15 minutes of peace for his already frazzled nerves. Jack was currently throwing a tennis ball at different angles to see how many times he could get it to bounce off the walls or floor before it would return to him. Jacob may have been able to handle the situation better if it had not been proceed by Jack tapping the pen against the table, the beeping of his gameboy, or his fingers tapping against his ceramic coffee cup. Teal'c noticed Jacob's irritability and intervened.

"Hey!" Jack protest when Teal'c caught the ball as it passed him.

"Perhaps we should leave General Hammond and Jacob Carter to monitor the devices while we go to the commissary."

Jack thought about and finally said, "I'm not really hungry, Teal'c."

"Then perhaps we should attempt a sparing match in the gym."

"Uh … nah. I think I will just wait here."

"General O'Neill, I think Teal'c is trying to get you out of here for a while to stretch your legs." General Hammond tried a different strategy.

"I'm fine." Jack went back to tapping a pen against the table.

"You're driving everyone nuts, Jack!" Daniel said exasperated.

"What?" Jack said clueless to Daniel's explanation.

Daniel just pointed to pen in Jack's hand.

"Ohhhh … sorry." Jack put the pen down. However, a mere five minutes later Jack was rocking back and forth in his chair making it squeak.

"Jack!" Jacob said finally voicing his irritation.

"Yeah, maybe I'll go see when the next team is due back." Just as Jack stood he noticed a light blinking on the laptop indicating one of the cars they had been watching was on the move. "Hey, it looks like the blue sedan is leaving."

Surprised, the other four men in the room looked over at the laptop for proof. The sedan was making its way toward the interstate. Once they knew for sure the car was going out of town, Jack grabbed his keys to follow and began barking orders as he left.

"Teal'c, you and Daniel stay here in case Pete's car leaves as well. We're not sure if only one or both of them are in the car."

General Hammond spoke up to say that he would stay there to keep an eye on the SGC.

Jacob had already made up his mind that he was going after his daughter, so he was following Jack as he left.

Shortly after they were gone General Hammond informed Jack and Jacob that the car was heading towards an old warehouse district. Teal'c and Daniel left the SGC to provide back up. After a while the group decided this was probably the break they had been waiting for.

Jack and Jacob arrived at the old warehouse about 15 minutes after the blue sedan. A search of the perimeter was immediately started. The area appeared to be quiet, a little too quiet for Jack's taste. Gen. Hammond directed them towards where the car was located. They quickly did a search and found the car almost immediately, but not the occupants. They were surprised that there weren't any other cars in the area.

Finally they located Jameson through the windows on the north end of the warehouse. Out of safety they scanned the area for Pete or anyone else, but saw no one. From their view at the window they could see inside of, what appeared to be an observation room, with glass above the partitions. The room was equipped with tables, monitors, and a small kitchen. Unfortunately, they couldn't see what was on the monitors, from their viewpoint.

Through the glass in the observation room they saw a concrete box about the size of a small room in the middle of a very large open space. Jameson was in the observation room talking on his radio. They could very faintly hear him talking about transporting something. Jack and Jacob's eyes widened at the realization that the situation was fast becoming critical. There was no way that they could allow him, _or them,_ to leave with her.

Daniel and Teal'c arrived a few minutes later and together they decided to rush the building. Jack and Jacob advanced through the north entrance closest to Jameson. Daniel and Teal'c approached through the south entrance. They all moved swiftly making very little noise. In fact Jameson didn't even know they were there until he felt the room's sudden change in temperature meaning the door was open. He turned around quickly and tried to pull his gun out of his holster just as Jack zatted him. Jameson crumbled to the floor with a thud. Satisfied that he was unconscious Jack and Jacob joined Daniel and Teal'c in a sweep of the rest of the building.

Jack and Jacob tried to open the steel door leading to the Concrete room, but found it was locked. Feeling hope rising in his chest, Jack called for Daniel to get the keys from Jameson. Daniel and Teal'c had not found anyone else in the area and were now in the observation room in case Jameson woke up.

Just as Daniel and Teal'c approached them with the keys, Jacob noticed a bright flash of light coming through the bottom of the door, and then it faded away.

"Jack … hurry up!" Jacob yelled anxiously

"Jack quickly opened the heavy door as another bright flash of light blinded them and then faded away again. As their eyes adjusted to the dimly lit area, they quickly scanned the small room. There was a mattress on the floor, a desk, and a chair beside it, but nothing else. The room was empty.

Jack was so sure they had found her. He couldn't believe that they arrived too late. _'If I had driven faster or searched quicker, then she would be here with us where she belongs. Instead she is on a ship to who knows where.'_ Jacob talking to General Hammond was the only thing that could break through Jack's misplaced guilt.

"George. Please tell me the Asgard's are in the area."

"We're getting a report now of a ship orbiting Earth. It will take about five minutes to determine what kind of ship. I'll let you know as soon as we know something. Hammond out."

Teal'c was picking something up off the floor as he spoke, "O'Neill."

"Did you find something, Teal'c?"

"I believe Colonel Carter was in fact being held at this location." He said holding up a photograph.

Daniel, standing beside Teal'c, took it out of his hand to look at it. "Oh."

"What?" Jack said as he crossed the room and took the picture from Daniel. Jack was stunned looking down at the photo, "This is from her funeral." He saw "her" coffin in the forefront with her family and those from the SGC behind them.

"Indeed. I found it along with the others."

"What others?" Jacob said now joining group. He was witnessing his daughter's 'funeral' through still shot images. As each photo was passed to him, he could feel the guilt rising at the fact that he had not made it back to Earth in time.

'_Samantha understands why you were not here, Jacob. She does not fault you for joining the Tok'ra.'_ Selmak said trying to comfort Jacob.

'_I'm sure she understood, Selmak, but is it really worth it? I thought she was dead and I wasn't even there for her own funeral! Hell, the last time I left she was in the infirmary. Anubius' supersoldier was hunting her for days. She almost died then, and I was playing diplomat trying to save the Tok'ra alliance instead of looking for her.'_

'_I know it has been difficult leaving your family, but what we do is vital for the safety of not only this planet, but for the entire galaxy.' _

'_We've had this conversation before, Selmak. The Tok'ra are slowly squeezing us out of the High Counsel's decisions_.'

'_You have said yourself, Jacob, that they are becoming as bad as you own government. I do not see how we could fight affectively by serving with your government.'_

'_We could do so much more if we were to be stationed here, especially with Jack in charge. At least we would know where we stand with them.'_

'_Perhaps now is not the time to discuss this matter any further.'_

'_Alright, but we're not through with this, not by a long shot.'_

As Jack passed the last picture to Jacob, he mumbled a sickening realization, "She doesn't even know we're looking for her."

"Oh. You're right Jack. We've got to do something." Daniel said with wide anxious eyes.

"We will, Daniel, but first we have to find out where they are taking her. I'm going to go check on Jameson to see if he is awake. Daniel, why don't you continue to look around in here and see if you can find anything else?"

As Jack and Teal'c were leaving the room he looked over at Jacob. He knew this was the first time he had seen pictures of Carter's funeral. Jack knew the reality of almost losing a child and now having to rescue her from an unknown enemy, was taking its toll on Jacob. He decided to give him a few moments to collect his thought, before he would ask for his assistance.

Jameson was waking up when Teal'c and Jack entered the room. Teal'c picked him up and roughly pushed him into a chair. They bound his hands behind his back using his own handcuffs. Jack wheeled him out into the larger warehouse area to question him, allowing Jacob, who had just joined them, to search the small observation room.

"Where is she?" Jack yelled knowing time was crucial.

Jameson remained silent.

Jack took out his pistol, cocked it, and aimed it at Jameson. "You have to the count of three to tell me where they are taking her. One … Two … Three."

Daniel jumped when he heard a shot rang out. His first instinct was to drop to the floor for cover. He slowly made his way out of the concrete room with his own pistol drawn.

Jacob flinched as he too heard the shot echo throughout the warehouse. Although unlike Daniel, he knew who had fired the gun and as such ran out into the warehouse with Sam's watch and cell phone he had just found.

"Jaaaaack?"

"I know what I'm doing Jacob," Jack said while his eyes remained on Jameson the whole time. "The next bullet is going through your shoulder. Now where is Colonel Carter, and who took her?"

Jameson's eyes were wide in surprise as he was looking over his body to see where he had been shot. He was surprised when he discovered no wounds. '_He missed … on purpose.'_ Jameson found it difficult to swallow. A bead of sweat was forming on his forehead. He had heard how unpredictable General O'Neill could be. So he was fairly sure the General was serious about shooting him. Then he heard someone counting again.

"One … Two …"

"Wait! Look all I know is a guy named Robert wanted us to fake her death."

"Did this Robert have a last name?"

"No … I don't know. We have talked on the phone. I have never met him." Jameson was hoping the half truth would buy him some time. "We were just supposed to hold her here until they arrived."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know. Other than Robert we haven't been in contact with anyone else."

"Who else is helping you?"

Jameson remained quite and looked down at the ground. Jack cocked the gun again as he spoke. "I don't have a lot of time for this. Now. Who. Else. Is. Helping. You? Is Pete Shanahan involved?"

Jameson looked up with a wicked grin on his face. "How else could we have gotten to her?"

"So he helped you kidnap her?" Jacob asked while Selmak tried to contain his anger.

"Pete set the plan in motion. He planned the accident, although it didn't go quite like he hoped." Jameson laughed."He called and told me when she was in town and where she was going. It was just a matter of picking her up before she got to the scene of the accident."

It took all of Jack's self control not to pull the trigger. "Is there anyone else involved?" Jack said through gritted teeth.

Jameson sat there for a long while, with a serious expression, apparently contemplating the answer. He looked up at Jack and opened his mouth to respond. "Yeah, He…"

Jameson was suddenly silenced when another shot rang out, but this time it wasn't from Jack's gun. All four men took cover as Jameson slumped out of the chair and onto the ground. After several minutes of making sure there was to be no more gunfire, Teal'c and Jack moved towards where the shot had came from. Looking through the windows they couldn't see anyone. They slowly made there way outside when a cloud of dust coming from a gravel road caught their eye in the distance.

"I believe any attempts to apprehend the shooter will prove useless. It appears he has escaped."

"I know Teal'c. I should have known this was going to happen," Jack said mentally kicking himself for not taking more precautions.

They walked back into the warehouse. Daniel was kneeling beside Jameson's motionless body. Jacob was standing on the other side and shook his head as he saw Jack and Teal'c walking back inside.

"Did you guys see anything?"

"Yeah, but they were long gone by the time we got out there."

Their radios cracked. "O'Neill this is Hammond over."

"What have you found, Sir?"

"An Al'kesh was seen entering hyperdrive about ten minutes ago. It was apparently cloaked, so I'm unsure how long it has been in Earth's orbit. I have already given the coordinates to the Prometheus. They will follow in the same direction and report any findings. What have you found there?"

"Apparently Carter was being held here, but was transported out just seconds before we could get to her. Sir, I suggest sending over the forensics team to collect any data they can, to give us a better idea of who has her and where they are taking her. Also I would suggest you send a couple of MP's to pick up Pete Shanahan."

"Are you telling me he **_is_** involved in this?" General Hammond had his suspicions, but had hoped for Colonel Carter's sake he wasn't involved.

"According to his partner, yes Sir."

"I'll take care of it, General. Will you be bringing any prisoners back to the base?" General Hammond asked.

"Negative, Sir. The prisoner was terminated during questioning." Jack said without any emotion.

"General O'Neill, are you telling me ..." Hammond began to scold O'Neill.

"It wasn't Jack, George. Jameson was taken out by a sniper and he was gone before anyone could get to his location," Jacob said jumping to Jack's defense.

"We're heading back to the base, Sir. Teal'c and Daniel will remain behind to wait for the clean up teams. O'Neill out."

Jack turned to Daniel and Teal'c. "Take a look at that laptop and Jameson's personal effects and see if you can find any clues. Jacob and I are going to head back to the base to find another ride to go after Carter."

Daniel looked disappointed that they were going to leave without them. "Relax Daniel. It'll take a couple of hours at least to get transportation; we aren't going to leave without you."

Smiling, satisfied they weren't being left behind, Daniel said. "Alright. We'll see if we can find anything else around here."

Jacob and Jack then left to return to the SGC.

_TBC_


	7. What Now

The Heart's Refusal to Believe – Ch. 7

_Thanks NG for Beta reading this chapter!!_

_Spoilers: Sorry I forgot to mention any spoilers for the earlier chapters. "Fallen" "2001" "Lost City 1 & 2" and "Endgame"_

_Thanks to everyone that is still reading and reviewing!! _

_

* * *

_

Sam had been sitting at the desk in her concrete cell engrossed in the device when she heard the door rattle. It wasn't the trapped door at the bottom. It was the actual door knob rattling indicating someone was coming in. She had not had any human contact for what … days or had she been gone a week by now, she didn't know. Completely forgetting the device she stood up to better protect herself for what was coming. As she stood facing the door a bright light engulfed the room. As she turned around, a man materialized behind her with a zat.

She knew what was coming as soon as she saw what he had in his hand. She tried to knock the weapon away from him, but as she made her move, he fired and she fell to the ground. Just before she was shot, she could have sworn she heard her dad's and General O'Neill's muffled voices coming from the other side of the door.

_

* * *

_

A short time later, Sam awoke still feeling the effects of the electrical charge she received earlier. She sat up and groaned as she realized where she was. She was on an Al'kesh, a mid size Goa'uld ship. Judging by the man that had shot her, it was the same ship she was on a few months ago.

'_Well I guess that confirms who has me, but what do they really want?'_ Sam was thinking to herself as she leaned up against the cargo bay walls looking around the room. _'They have gone through a lot of trouble to get me here. Surely the Gate addresses are not their primary goal. They could have stolen that from the SGC, like they have everything else. What do they really want with me?'_

She saw the device and papers sitting on a box not far from where she sat. The room was larger then the one she had originally been in. There were several boxes labeled as food, but nothing else. There was no mattress or desk, only a sleeping bag and a few boxes.

She moved over to where the device and papers were lying. She picked up the letters, hoping to find the pictures of her friends and family, but nothing was there. She sadly realized that they had been left on Earth. Although, they were difficult pictures to look at, because her family and friends were mourning, that was her only connection to the outside world. Sam suddenly realized she had kept one. As she pulled out the picture from her shirt pocket she gave a sad smile. Of all the pictures of her funeral she decided she treasured the photo of Jack and Cassie the most. It showed a different side of the General. It showed the man behind the uniform. A man that was caring and loving, who was comforting Cassie as he would his own child. In this photo he was simply, Jack, no military, no responsibility, and no regulations. Cassie was like a daughter to her, and her inspiration to getting out of this mess. Cassie had already lost two mother figures and she wasn't going to be the third. It wasn't fair to Cassie or Jack.

As she continued to study the man in the photo, the door was activated and a man Sam knew as Hoskins, one of the Trust operatives walked into the room.

"Colonel Carter, It's good to see you again."

"What no ropes this time?" She replied and then thought with a wry smile she really had been working with the General to long.

"How can you work with your hands tied behind your back? Besides you can't get very far. When we discovered you were going to be our guest for a while, we safeguarded all of our computers so you couldn't gain access to them. Although, I think you are going to be too busy with your own computer to worry about ours. How is the progress going?"

"Why would I help you?"

"It's simple really, if you want to live you will give us the information we want."

"We both know as soon as I get this device running you're going to kill me. You will never allow me to go back to Earth. No … if you were going to let me live you wouldn't have faked my death."

"People have come back from the dead before, Colonel. Look at Doctor Jackson, he died and a year later SG-1 found him on a planet with no memories. We could do the same for you. You would never remember what happened to you. If you give us what we want, we'll let you go."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"You have less than seven days now to complete your task. I would suggest you get busy."

"Why don't you download the address you already have, or take what you need from the SGC like you always do? Why start from the beginning, and why do you need me?"

"O'Neill's little undercover ops destroyed a large portion of our technology and data base. Thankfully, when we borrowed your Stargate we also downloaded all the planets marked as hostile worlds. We didn't think we need the rest of the addresses at the time. When this new opportunity presented itself we couldn't pass it up. The cartouche that Doctor Jackson found on Abydos was the easiest to gain access to on such short notice. As far as why we chose you? We didn't, they did."

"Who are they?" Sam asked annoyed.

"You will find out soon enough. We should arrive there in 6 days." Hoskins said as he turned and left the room.

"Arrive where?" Sam yelled.

Hoskins left the cargo bay without another word and the door closed behind him.

In 6 days they could be anywhere. She decided the device would hold the key to where they were taking her. Although, she didn't recognize the language, it didn't mean she hadn't seen it before. If they asked for her by name then she must have seen it at some point.

As she slowly went through the programs and translated each page, she began to pick-up the language or at least the common words. There was one word she didn't have a translation for and thought it was odd. She opened the program and noticed it appeared to be a journal of some kind. There was a date of the last entry 36th lunar cycle. Not knowing the planets rotation, she assumed it was roughly the same as Earth's. That would mean this was the third year. Third year for what … she didn't know. As she was trying to translate the page, the door opened once again.

Sam looked up from the device when she heard the tapping of hard sole shoes as a man walked into the room behind her, and then a voice, she had hoped never to hear again.

"Well, well, well. Colonel Carter. Looks like you're alone now that SG-1 and General O'Neill think you dead. Oh how I would have loved to seen O'Neill's face when he found out. That would have been priceless."

Sam turned around to glare at the man she hated almost as much as the General did. "I guess you're not hiding the fact that you work for the Trust any longer; especially, now that you have been fired. Now that was truly a great day at the SGC."

"Oh. Don't get your hopes up to much Colonel. I plan to come back, and with your help I plan to run Washington and put the SGC where it belongs, under my command."

"I think the SGC is doing just fine under General O'Neill's command. I would have loved to seen your face when you found out he was leading the program."

"How he continues to pull to wool over everyone's eyes I will never know. That's going to change though. When I get back I'll make sure he's not in command of anything. He's a menace to society. How many times has he put our planet at risk?"

"He has saved our planet on countless occasions." Sam countered

"Always defending him aren't you. I know there is something going on between you two, and as soon as I have enough proof I'll have you two court-martialed so fast you want know what hit you. It will knock you both down a pedestal or two. Then maybe we want have to listen to how great heroes you two and the rest of SG-1 are."

"It sounds like you're jealous, or are you just out for revenge?"

The man laughed. "Jealous? Oh no, Colonel. The only reason you're here is because, you are billed as the top gate expert. Let's see if you can live up to your famous reputation. After all they did ask for you by name."

"I don't care which planet asked for these address or why they asked for me. I'm not going to risk Earth by allowing you to take over the SGC or the Presidential seat."

"You don't want to force my hand Colonel. No one is looking for you. It doesn't matter what we do to you, because according to a certificate, you're dead. Now I suggest you be a good little soldier and get to work."

"I would rather die, than help you Kinsey."

"That can be arranged, Colonel." Robert Kinsey, former vice president, took a step toward Sam, who didn't back down.

Hoskins appeared through the door. "Sir, there is a transmission for you."

Kinsey glared at Sam. "You were saved this time, Colonel."

"I'm not afraid of you. I've dealt with Goa'uld's who were a bigger threat than you."

Kinsey made his way out of the room and as the door closed she finally let out the angry breath she didn't know she was holding. _'Of all the egotistical and manipulative'_ … Sam paced around the room cussing Kinsey and trying to get her temper under control.

After pacing for about twenty minutes she had finally calmed down enough to take a look at the journal she had found on the device before her annoying visitor interrupted her earlier.

She was translating the text of the journal, so far there wasn't any real information given. The writer just listed his duties. There was no indication as to who he was or where he was from. However, a couple of tedious hours into the journal, she finally found the evidence she was looking for. Her eyes were getting so heavy, after reading so many boring journal entries she almost decided to rest for a while. However, thankfully she thought she should try a couple of more.

The next entry caught her off guard, and sleep was quickly forgotten. Not only was it in English but it was addressed to her! It was in the same format as the other journal entries. It could easily be missed if someone else was just scanning through the entries.

**Sam I am not sure if you are alive, and even with the program any longer. I can only hope that after three years, you are. I can not fathom why they have agreed to a treaty after the events that had left me here among my rivals. I would gladly sacrifice my life if it meant that you and the others would remain safe. However, I knew they would eventually try to return to my home. I had hoped to make contact with you or your organization. At first I thought I had made contact, but now with negotiations of a treaty, I am uncertain. They said they were representatives from my home. If it is true, then I have requested without my combatants knowledge that you were to accompany them as a representative. My rivals will not be deluded again. I have been able to replace the computer of sorts with my own. I can only hope that you and your comrades will be able to see beyond the truths which they tell, to find the true authenticity as you once did joe faxon. **

Sam was shocked and a little confused until she reread his name. He never mentioned the Stargate, SG-1, or Earth all of which were words that they would have easily recognized if anyone were scanning the page. He even hid his name in the last sentence. Joe Faxon had requested that she return to the Aschen homeworld! _'Oh Boy. This just keeps getting better.'_ Sam couldn't hold back the sarcastic thought.

She had an ally, or at least she hoped he was an ally, waiting for her once she got there. Joe Faxon was Earth's ambassador during negotiations with the Aschen three years ago. However, during a meeting that he and then Major Sam Carter were attending they discovered the Aschen were really planning to wipe out the entire human race on Earth. The Aschen dialed Earth to send a Biological weapon through the Stargate. Sam and Joe were going to go through the Stargate and warn the SGC before the Aschen could drop the weapon. However, a member of the Aschen fought with Joe preventing him from following Sam. Joe yelled for Sam to go without him and she did so reluctantly, because time was running out. Just as Sam made it through the gate alone, the biological weapon struck the closed iris. Sam always questioned her decision to leave him behind.

_xxxx_ **Three Years Ago **_xxxx_

Sam was recovering from a dislocated shoulder and bruised ribs from her trip through the Stargate. She had just completed a conference call with the President and Joint Chiefs. General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill were sitting with her as she petitioned for a rescue attempt for Ambassador Faxon. However, the President and joint chiefs denied her request. Their argument was that the Aschen were a huge threat to Earth. "They don't know we have an iris in place to protect Earth from the biological weapons. The Aschen think we're dead, and until we can provide some type of protection against their ships, we have no choice but to let them think that." Sam didn't like the idea of playing dead, but she couldn't argue with her superiors.

As she and Colonel O'Neill were leaving General Hammond's office, Colonel O'Neill noticed the set of Carter's shoulders indicating her disappointment and guilt.

"There is nothing else you could have done to help him, Major." Colonel O'Neill spoke breaking the silence as they walked toward the elevator. Neither of them looked at one another.

"The Iris would have protected Earth. I didn't have to leave him." Major Carter said as they entered the elevators.

"You didn't have a choice! They would have killed you, or put you in prison. You have no idea what they were going to do to you. They may have killed you on the spot. What do you think they would have done, once they learned one of the better addressed we gave them was to a Black Hole?" O'Neill turned to look at Carter, hoping to break through her reserve.

"If I hadn't made it back, what would you have done?" Carter knew she was stepping on the line of insubordination. She wasn't mad at the Colonel. She was mad at herself for leaving Joe behind.

Jack just stared at her. Not wanting to lie to her, he remained silent.

"That's what I thought. What makes my life any different then his? Why would you come after me and not him?" Carter was still angry.

"You know why, Carter." He said quietly.

"Because _you_ don't leave people behind."

"No. That's not it." Hoping she would understand his hidden meaning, but she was too focused on getting Ambassador Joe back home.

"Then why?" Carter asked confused.

"In this case you have to look at the big picture. If we go back, then Earth has formed another enemy. How long do you think it would take them to figure out how to get here by ship? We can't protect our self against biological weapons that will wipe out the entire planet."

This time it was Sam that was silent. What the Colonel was saying made sense, but she still couldn't stop the feeling that she had left a man to die on a hostile planet.

"Carter, you cannot save one man and risk an entire planet in the process. Are you willing to accept responsibility for the lives that will be lost if the Aschen came here after we attempted a rescue for a man that may or may not already be dead?"

"No, Sir." Sam said quietly.

"Besides didn't you say that Joe was fighting with someone and yelled for you to go, instead of following you down the rope? He made the decision for you Carter. Accept his choice, and honor him by not taking the responsibility for his death. He chose to stay, so you could warn Earth. He knew he wouldn't make it back."

With a heavy heart she finally relented, but she knew she would never forget him or the sacrifice he made for her and the rest of Earth.

_xxxx_ **Present Day** _xxxx_

Now here she was three years later, the man she had left behind was asking for her to return. Joe was clever enough to know that the group representing Earth may not be on the up and up. He even hid his warning among the boring entries that most people would have stopped reading a long time ago. She was hoping he had a plan to explain her presence to Molum, the Aschen ambassadors Sam and the rest of SG-1 had met and escaped from three years earlier. If not, she and Joe against Kinsey, Molum, and the rest of the Aschen homeworld didn't seem like a fun time. At least she knew what they were planning to do with the Addresses. Although, after the black hole incident, they would probably use her or Joe to check out any new addresses she gave to them. Her best chance was to give them addresses where there were no inhabitants. At least she hoped it wouldn't back fire. She started working on the hand held computer to make it usable as a DHD. It would take a several days to write the programs, but she was hoping that when she arrived to the Aschen homeworld she would have the device working and three planets within the same solar system downloaded. She was hoping to keep them contained in one solar system with minimal life on the planets.

_

* * *

_

Kinsey walked to the bridge where a transmission was waiting for him.

"We have Colonel Carter. Have you taken care of everything there?"

"We have a problem. SG-1 arrived at the warehouse. They know she was transported to a ship."

"How did they find out where she was? They're too early!" Kinsey was angry.

"I don't know. I didn't stick around to find out. I had to eliminate a problem." The mystery man seemed disappointed.

"What type of problem?"

"It seems Jameson was going to squeal."

"What did he tell them?"

"That _Robert_ was the mastermind behind the kidnapping, but he didn't give you're last name. He told them about Shanahan's involvement, like we hoped. However, he was also going to name my involvement, so unfortunately, I had to take him out. That was one of the toughest things I have ever had to do."

"What about Shanahan? Have you taken care of him as well?" Kinsey didn't care about the other man's problems.

"Pete should have left for a _meeting_ with an informant of mine. He should be out of the picture by now. It'll look like a suicide and everyone will think he and Jameson acted alone, the SGC will never know about our involvement."

"Good because we can't let O'Neill get to him. Shanahan knows too much. O'Neill will be able to figure everything out if he gets to Shanahan first."

"There is nothing to worry about. This is the last job that I do, Kinsey. I'm officially retired from the NID. I have my own career to think about now."

"Fine. Fine. Just make sure this job is finished first. Contact me again when you know for sure Shanahan is taken care of."

"Will do." The mystery man disconnected his transmission and set out to find Pete Shanahan.

_

* * *

TBC _

_Well there you have the biggest twist ... Joe Faxon is alive and Sam is heading towards a dangerous situation with the **Aschen**. I always wondered what happened to Joe and the Aschen and what would cause SG-1 to go back for Joe after three long years._


	8. Why

The Heart's Refusal to Believe – Ch. 8 

Huge thanks to NG for Beta reading this chapter, and giving me a few ideas to help me along!!

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed!! I hope you like this chapter. :)

* * *

Jack and Jacob rushed back to the SGC. General Hammond was waiting for them in the conference room. He explained that the autopsy report on the woman that had been driving Colonel Carter's car was back. She was identified as a NID agent. According to Agent Barrett, she had been working undercover as a Trust operative. She had made contact with the NID the day before the accident to say that she was on the move and didn't know where her final destination would be, but that whatever was going down was huge. It was now clear to all involved that someone must have discovered she was the mole. 

Agent Barrett also informed General Hammond that "Jameson" was a member of the Trust organization using an alias. The NID had been looking for him for a while. He also said that as far as he knew Pete wasn't a Trust operative.

"So now we know for sure that the Trust is involved. Have the SF's picked Shanahan up yet, Sir?" Jack asked. He wanted to get answers quickly as to Carter's whereabouts.

"Pete wasn't at the Police Station when we went to pick him up. His car hasn't been moved either." General Hammond informed them. "I've called and left a message for Captain Winters to call me. I wanted to inform him we were going to be questioning Pete Shanahan in regards to the disappearance of one of our people, but he too wasn't at the Police Station."

"I would suggest posting SF's at Pete's house and at the Police Station. That way we can apprehend him when he does finally show up. If he even shows up."

"I have already thought of that Jack and they are in place in civilian clothes in hopes of not spooking Detective Shanahan. Now, General, do you want to tell me what happened at the warehouse?" General Hammond asked.

"We were able to catch Jameson by surprise and zat him before he could pull his gun on us. While we completed a sweep of the area a bright flash of light engulfed the concrete room Carter was being held in."

"So you know for sure that Colonel Carter was there?"

"I found her watch and cell phone, George. We are positive she was there," Jacob said.

"We also found photos of her funeral, Sir. When we finally got the door unlocked another bright flash of light blinded us. They had just transported her out."

"Did you get a chance to interrogate Jameson before he was killed?"

"We were able to get some information. He said a guy by the name of Robert is the mastermind behind all of this. He wanted them to fake Carter's death. Jameson said he didn't know who Robert was. Although, I have my suspicions as to who it might be Sir, especially now that we know the Trust is involved."

"And knowing what we know of about the Trust. This Robert is probably Robert Kinsey?" General Hammond guessed.

"Yes Sir, our beloved Ex-Vice President Kinsey and the thorn in our side since the beginning of the SGC," Jack answered.

"The President is currently investigating the organization that was backing Kinsey during the election. We have known for a while that Kinsey has been involved with the Trust, but we haven't found any solid evidence to put him behind bars."

"What I don't understand is why would he take my daughter to another planet? What would Kinsey have to gain?"

"I don't know, Jacob. Hopefully, Daniel and Teal'c have found something, or Pete will tell us something useful," Jack said hoping he didn't sound as worried as he felt.

"What part did Pete play?"

"Apparently…" Jacob swallowed the first explicit name on his mind for Pete before continuing, "… the little weasel, gave them the information they needed to kidnap her," Jacob said, his anger rising to a boiling point. He couldn't believe a man his daughter trusted and loved could betray her like that.

"That's why I want to question him. I want to know exactly what happened and how he is involved," Jack said, trying to keep his own temper in check.

"Well it might be a while before we hear anything from the SF's. Until we find out where they are taking her, our hands are tied."

"I'm hoping the High Council will let me have a ship. As much as I would like to stay here to question Pete, I need to head back to petition for a ship. They owe Earth at least that much. Hopefully it will not take very long," Jacob said as he walked out of the Conference room and towards the Control room. He was giving the Gate coordinates to the officer on duty, when he heard that Pete Shanahan had just been brought in for questioning.

Jack and General Hammond rushed to the elevators to take them to one of the conference rooms on the upper floor where the SF's were taking Detective Shanahan. Once the two men were on the elevator they remained quiet, collecting their thoughts and preparing for their interrogation of Pete. Jack knew that he had to keep his temper under control no matter how difficult it might be. The most important thing was to find out where Carter was and to bring her home. He would deal with Pete after she was safe.

Jack and General Hammond arrived at the conference room shortly after Pete. A camera was already set-up to record the inquiry.

"What am I doing here? What's going on?" Pete demanded angrily. "I'm walking back from lunch on my way to a meeting that I'm already late for, when these two clowns tell me I'm wanted for questioning at the SGC."

Jack ignored Pete's outburst and directed his attention to the two SF's in the room. "You can wait outside. I don't think he's going anywhere." The SF's left General Hammond and Jack glaring at Pete who was seated on the other side of the table.

Jack finally asked Pete a question. "So, why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Pete shift a little in his chair.

"We exhumed the body." Jack watched as Pete visible paled, before continuing, "Care to tell us why you ID the woman in the morgue as Carter, when you knew full well it wasn't her?"

Pete sat there stunned. "Why did you exhume the body?"

"The autopsy was incomplete, her funeral and her autopsy were completed two and half hours after she supposedly died. It was all too suspicious." Jack offered the explanation.

Pete was surprised by the unexpected turn of events and began thinking out loud. "You couldn't exhume the body. The local authorities had jurisdiction plus you would need a court order or a family member's approval."

"Actually the moment we suspected foul play in the death or disappearance of a member of this facility, the case became our jurisdiction due to Presidential order and her father …" General Hammond stopped mid sentence when the door flew open and Jacob Carter came stalking in glaring at Pete.

Pete eyes were wide when he saw Jacob coming towards him.

Jacob walked around the table and surprised Pete by picking him up out of his chair by his jacket. Pete stumbled trying to get away from Jacob and backed himself into a corner.

"Where is my daughter!"

"I don't know!" Pete said nervously looking at Jack and General Hammond for help, but both men just stood back watching, slightly surprised to see Jacob.

"If I were you I would tell Jacob what he wants to know. We all know you falsified the identification, now care to tell us why you did that? You are a detective; surely you know if you cooperate you will get a lighter sentence."

"Why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me you never saw her again?" Jacob sneered standing just inches away from Pete.

"I … I didn't lie. I haven't seen her since she disappeared. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. She wasn't supposed to get hurt."

"You apparently knew what was going to happen. Why didn't you stop it?" Jack said losing his own temper.

Pete exploded looking at Jack, realizing he didn't have anything to lose since they already had the evidence. "YOU … this place, her team and her work! Everything and everyone came ahead of our relationship. Even after I proposed she still worked just as many hours and took just as many risks as she always did!" Pete realized he was yelling and lowered his voice to a normal level before continuing. "It's too dangerous for her. I was afraid she would get killed. I begged her to quit and take a desk job, but she just laughed and said she loved what she did and her job was too important to quit."

"So, then you decided to kidnap her, since she wouldn't quit?" Jack almost laughed at the disturbing notion until he saw Pete's face fall indicting that he had touched on the truth.

"You sold her out because you wanted her to quite the SGC!" Jack asked stunned. "How were you going to explain this to Carter? On what level was that a good idea?"

Pete sighed before continuing. "This wasn't supposed to happen. You have to believe me! I would never hurt her."

"Believe you! You have lied, manipulated and taken advantage of my daughter. She trusted you! Hell, Mark trusted you or he wouldn't have introduced the two of you," Jacob yelled and was about to act on his anger when Selmak took control. Jack and General Hammond both knew that Selmak had taken control when Jacob bowed his head. Selmak took a couple of steps away from Pete, also disgusted by him. Pete took the opportunity to get a way from Jacob/Selmak.  
Pete wasn't sure why Jacob's demeanor suddenly changed. He just thought it was another scare tactic. Whatever it was it was working, because Pete began to tell them everything he knew.  
"Jameson knew how worried I was about her. He said that he would help me stage an accident that would look real. His cousin is a paramedic and he could administer a drug that would give her the symptoms of a head injury such as blurred vision, nausea and a sever headache. Something that wouldn't hurt her, but would convince the ER doctors that she would need to take a week or so off work due to the accident." Pete rushed through his story nervously.

"You went along with that!" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Apparently you don't know Carter that well. It would take more than a doctor's order to keep her out of this mountain and away from her team," Jack interrupted.

"I was going to get her to agree to go to San Diego to stay at my parents' beach house while she recovered. Her brother lives about ten minutes from there. I thought if I could get her out of this place long enough and get her away from her team, then I could get her to see reason. To see that this job is too dangerous and that she could go to work for another organization doing the same thing she was doing now, but it would be more of a scientific role. They have their own Stargate and she would be head of all their scientific developments."

General Hammond and Jack exchanged a worried look confirming their suspicions as to who had her.

Pete missed their exchange and continued his explanation. "She wouldn't have to keep secretes from me anymore. She would be safe in a lab rather than who knows where. I was tired of seeing her with injuries she couldn't explain. She deserves better."

"Instead you sold her to the devil and put her life in more danger."

"NO, I didn't! I don't know what actually happened. Obviously, the accident didn't go the way we had planned! At first I thought she had really been killed. I couldn't get to her. There was too much damage to her car. The paramedics worked on her for a while at the scene and then took her to the hospital. Jameson arrived at the scene late and I was a mess. He took me to the hospital. That's where they told me that she had died at the scene. I was devastated. Jameson went with me to ID her for the record. Thankfully, he asked Dr. Patrick to give me a few minutes alone to regain my composure before identifying her. That's when I found out it wasn't her. I was thrilled, only until Jameson explained that we couldn't say anything. We had arranged for the accident. If anyone investigated the accident they would know that we paid the stunt driver to hit the car. It didn't matter that this wasn't what we had planned. We couldn't prove we weren't involved. We had to keep up the ruse and find out who kidnapped her before the accident. So when Dr. Patrick came back in the room I told him it was my fiancée, Samantha Carter. Someone had to know what we were planning. Jameson and I have been chasing down leads since the accident occurred. We haven't found anything yet. I even thought you were involved at one point," Pete said glaring at Jack.

"You said you did this so she could talk to an organization that had a Stargate program as well. How do you know about this organization?" General Hammond asked

"You're not going to believe me, but I got a call from a man saying he knew about the Stargate program. I thought it was a reporter at first trying to get some information out of me. He knew a lot about the program and about SG-1. I thought I should assess the situation and at least meet this guy to find out what he really wanted. We met about a month ago. I was shocked when the Vice-President walked up to me."

"Former Vice-President. There was a reason he was fired." Jack was annoyed that Pete took matters in his own hands by going to meet with someone regarding the Stargate, although he wasn't surprised.

"He said he stepped down due to a disagreement with the President on how to handle the Stargate program."

General Hammond gave a disgusted laugh. "Well I guess that's one way to put it."

"The Vice President said that he wanted the Stargate to go public, to let the whole world know what was going on. There would be no more secrets the SGC could hide behind. They could establish more regulations and put better security protocol in place to assure the safety of those working there. However the President disagreed. So he went to work for another organization that had a Stargate program as well. He said they had an opening for her to head their scientific department. She wouldn't need to keep secrets. She would be able to share everything she did with me."

"Didn't you think it was odd that he was telling you about it rather than Carter? But, I guess not since everything appears to revolve around you. What you wanted, how you felt, share secrets with you!" Jack said, not hiding his irritation.

"He said she wouldn't take their calls."

"And that didn't set off any warning bells?" Jack continued his questioning.

"He's the Vice President!" Pete yelled in his own defense.

"He was the Vice President!" Jack said matching Pete's tone

"I can't believe that Robert Kinsey could have anything to do with this. It sounded legitimate, besides the news didn't say anything about Kinsey being fired. If he left under questionable terms wouldn't it have been all over the news. They just said that he resigned for personal reasons."

"He was under an investigation that was classified, because they didn't want the public to know about the Stargate. He has been tied to an organization that is being operated by a very powerful organization. They have been using the Stargate program and any technology, not to better Earth or protect those working on the program, but to gain power at any cost. They have no intention of making the Stargate public knowledge. Do you have any idea who you have handed Carter over too?"

"So you really think Robert Kinsey kidnapped Sam? How did he even know what we were planning?"

"Well that part is easy…Jameson," Jack said nonchalantly.

"Jameson? What are you talking about?" Pete asked confused.

"We followed Jameson to a warehouse this morning. Carter was being held there, but he made sure she was transported out just before we could get to her."

"He … he can't be involved." Pete was shocked that his own partner had double crossed him. He could never have imagined that Jameson had helped them.

Jacob, upon seeing the shock and dismay on Pete's face, said, "Just think about how Sam is going to feel when she finds out you planned to kidnap her and then to take her to California so you could use her brother to help convince her to quit her job!"

"But I didn't mean for this to happen. I keep telling you I would never hurt her."

"What would you call setting up an accident and drugging her!"

Pete sat down in the chair, at a loss for words.

Jack walked over and turned off the camera. He then walked over to where Pete was sitting. Jack put one hand on the back of Pete's chair and the other on the table before he spoke in a harsh tone. "You better hope we find Carter, because I promise you if we don't find her, you'll never live to see another day. It's not a threat. It's a warning. I probably won't get to be the lucky one either. There are a lot of skillful and resourceful people that care about Carter and one of them will probably get to you before I do."

Jack watched as Pete swallowed hard. Jack couldn't stand to look at him any longer. He left the room followed by Jacob and General Hammond who took the tape out of the camera.

The three men were talking on their way back to the Jack's office.

"What I don't understand is why would Kinsey let Pete Shanahan live, especially after Sam disappeared," Jacob asked.

"Kinsey needed a guy to take the fall and Pete was his best candidate. He probably knew Pete did a background check on Carter after they first met and Kinsey saw an opportunity. He played it smooth."

"Jameson worked for the Trust and he was able to tell Kinsey or the sniper about Pete's jealousy over the SGC," General Hammond added

"Pete played right into their hands," Jack said as he spotted Daniel and Teal'c walking into the control room.

"Did you guys have any luck?" Jack asked them, hoping for some kind of lead since Pete wasn't much help.

"I think I know where she is," Daniel said and quickly walked to the star map. Teal'c, Jack, Jacob, and General Hammond followed him.

Daniel was checking the star map and also appeared to be confirming something on a piece of paper in his hand. "Ah ha," Daniel said as he pointed to a spot on the star map.

"Are you going to share with the rest of the class, Daniel?" Jack was tired and not really up for any more games.

"There was a list of three planets on the laptop from the warehouse. And I think I know which of the three planets they took her too.

"Okay … well spit it out already."

"P4C-970," Daniel said thinking it was the only explanation they needed.

No one said anything and Daniel seemed disappointed.

"Am I supposed to know which planets PC4 whatever is?" Jack asked.

"Indeed O'Neill. I believe Daniel Jackson believes they have taken Colonel Carter to the Aschen homeworld."

"The Aschen!" Jack looked at Daniel for confirmation.

"Yeah. I'm afraid so."

"It makes since. Who went to every length to sign the treaty with the Aschen? He even had an investigation afterwards trying to prove SG-1's incompetence regarding the treating." General Hammond addressed the group.

"Kinsey. After everything we said and warned him against. He is just stupid enough and greedy enough to try another treaty with the Aschen." Jack was disgusted.

"He doesn't have anything to lose, son. He thinks the technology and medical advances they have will allow him to buy back his position on Earth and Colonel Carter or better yet her knowledge of the Stargate is his bargaining chip. I need to inform the President so he can prepare for whatever Kinsey has up his sleeve."

"I need to head back to the Tok'ra to get a ship. Hopefully it won't take to long. I'll come back to get SG-1. Now that we know where she is it should be easier to get a ship," Jacob said as he instructed the sergeant to dial the coordinates he gave him earlier on.

"Do we know that Kinsey is really involved?" Daniel asked wanting to know what happened while he and Teal'c were gone.

"Yeah, Pete just confirmed that Robert Kinsey had contacted him. It seems Kinsey wanted Pete's help to convince Carter that the SGC wasn't the best place for her to work at anymore."

"She would never go to work for Kinsey. How was he going to pull this off?"

Jack proceeded to tell Daniel and Teal'c the same story that Pete told him. As he finished Daniel and Teal'c were both ready to kill Pete, even if it was just for his stupidity and jealousy. They knew there was no real danger that Pete's plan would have been successful in convincing Sam to leave the SGC, especially with Kinsey involved. Kinsey probably knew the same thing and was only using Pete to keep the operation quiet. They figured as long as Pete was an accessory they could get away and let him take the fall. Daniel and Teal'c, along with Jack and General Hammond were outraged that Pete had betrayed Sam and worried about how she would handle the news once they found her. Now that they knew where she was, they were going to find her.

TBC


	9. Who's the Sniper

The Heart's Refusal to Believe – Ch. 9

_Thanks to NG and TZMaverick for your suggestions and editing this chapter!!!_

_Thanks to everyone that has reviewed!!! _

_

* * *

_

"General Hammond, this is Captain Winters of the Colorado Springs Police Department. You left me a voice message to call you."

"Yes of course. I wanted to let you know that we picked up one of you're detectives for the disappearance of one of my officers."

"Really?" Captain Winters was shocked.

"He will remain in our custody until we have finished interrogating him."

"So you're questioning him now?"

"Actually we have already questioned him, but we are hoping to get more out of him."

"If you like I would be more then willing to come and question Shanahan for you. He may be able to tell me more as his Captain then he has told you."

"You know that's not a bad idea. Can you come over now?"

"Sure. I'll do anything I can to help you."

"Good, then I'll let the guards know to expect you so you can gain clearance to enter the facility." With that the two men hung up the phone. General Hammond shook his head and spoke out loud. "Shanahan huh?"

"Sir?" Jack asked as he entered his office looking at General Hammond.

"I think I know who the sniper is."

"Really, that was fast! Do tell Sir."

"Captain Winters said he would be more than willing to come down and question Shanahan for the disappearance of one of our officers."

"So?"

"I never told him which detective we had for questioning."

"Ohhhh. So he is coming over?"

"Yes, maybe we will be able to beat him at his own game."

"Not that I really care Sir, but do you really think Pete is going to be safe with Captain Winters?"

"Of course not, that is why he will be thoroughly searched before entering the base."

"We can use the Conference room on sublevel three. There are four security cameras that have just been installed. I don't think he will try anything with all the cameras. What is you plan, General?" Jack asked curious.

"I think Kinsey would stay in contact with someone here on Earth. He is too much of a control freak. He would want to know everything that goes on."

"So you think that he is in contact with Captain Winters to ensure that the plan is carried out. If we can feed Kinsey false information then maybe we can catch them before they make it to the Aschen homeworld?"

General Hammond nodded his head in agreement. Then, along with SG-1 they began to formulate a plan to bring Sam home.

_

* * *

_

Jacob returned to the Tok'ra homeworld in hopes of finding a ship to go after his daughter. He knew with the current strained relations between the High Council and himself they could deny his request for a ship. Dreading the encounter and fearing his temper would get the better of him Jacob allowed Selmak to take control as he spoke to the High Council. After a several hours of debating the issue and the arrival of an old friend of Selmak's, the scale was finally tipped in Selmak and Jacob's favor. They were granted a Tel'tak ship to rescue Sam.

_

* * *

_

Jack, Teal'c and Daniel were on their way to the brig to visit Pete Shanahan. They came up with a plan to get Pete's help. Knowing Shanahan's hatred toward the SGC and his loyalty to his fellow police officers, Pete would not willingly help them trap Captain Winters.

The three men walked into the brig to find Pete, the single occupant, sitting on a bunk.

"I've already told you everything I know," Pete said as he saw them enter.

"We just thought you would like to know who the sniper is that killed Jameson," Jack said evenly.

"Who is it?" Pete said as he stood up.

"Captain Winters."

"That's insane. Captain Winters is not involved. First, you try to tell me the Vice-President is involved and now you're trying to convince me that my own boss is involved in all of this too. You guys are paranoid."

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." Jack turned to leave the room.

"Jaaack?"

"What, Daniel? I tried. I can't help it he doesn't want to listen."

"O'Neill will Pete Shanahan's life not be at risk if we do not inform him of the dangers he is about to encounter."

"Hey Teal'c, he's not my problem anymore. It will actually save us a lot of hassle if Captain Winters eliminates him as well."

"Alright! I'm listening, what makes you so sure that Captain Winters is involved in all of this and how is my life in danger?"

"Captain Winters is on his way here to question you."

"So?"

"So, we told him that we were questioning one of his detectives about the disappearance of one of our officers and he immediately knew we were talking about you. Now how could he know that if he wasn't involved?" Jack questioned him.

"That doesn't necessarily mean he is the sniper, maybe it just means that he knows what's going on," Pete said hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

"Keep telling yourself that. I would suggest that you don't allow him to get too close to you while he is here."

"Even though you suspect he is the one that killed Jameson you're still going to let him question me?"

"Like you said he is you're boss."

"We wouldn't want him to get suspicious," Daniel added

"Are you going to at least give me something to protect myself?" Pete asked starting to worry about his own safety.

"That would be most unwise."

"Teal'c's right. Don't worry; we'll be watching on the security cameras and if it looks like he is trying to kill you we will let the SF's know about it."

"If he does try anything we would have solid proof that he was involved. That would help our case tremendously." Daniel was trying hard not to grin as Pete's face began to pale.

"So you're going to use me as bait?" Pete said sounding defeated.

"I believe you would suffice for this endeavor. We would not wish to sacrifice one of our own if something were to go unfavorable."

"Right you are Teal'c." Jack looked down at his watch. "Hey we need to get going, the ship should be ready by now."

"A ship? Are you going after Sam?"

"Classified," Jack said to annoy Pete.

"I have a right to know," Pete replied sternly, obviously forgetting where he was and what he was involved in.

"Excuse me?" Jack was irate. "Did you not hear the SF's when they instructed you of the charges against you? Do you remember anything about conspiracy and conspiracy to kidnap a United States Air Force Officer?"

Pete gripped the cold steel bars that separated them so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Perhaps he could help Jack," Daniel said following their plan.

"I don't want him to know what we have planned for Kinsey."

"Would Captain Winters not try to gain information about our efforts to rescue Colonel Carter?"

"You still believe that I'm involved with Sam's disappearance?"

"Well it was you're original plan to kidnap her. Now thanks to you she is on a ship heading to another galaxy."

"All I want is Sam to come home safely. I never meant to hurt her."

"And you don't think your actions will hurt her? You have no idea what you had." Jack said letting his own anger show.

"I do know. I was just …"

"Jealous … selfish?" Daniel said helping Pete.

Pete just glared at him.

"Perhaps you are right O'Neill. Pete Shanahan does not appear qualified to aid in Colonel Carter's rescue."

"Just tell me what you want me to do!" Pete was angry that they thought because he wasn't a member of the SGC he wasn't qualified to help his own fiancé.

Jack had turned away from Pete so he couldn't see his grin. He knew Pete wouldn't help them unless they got him angry enough. Jack wiped the smile off his face before he turned around toward Pete with a stern look. "Tell Captain Winters you overheard us talking about setting up traps on PXR-277 and PMK-133 to intercept Kinsey. You think you can do that?"

"Yeah! Traps on PXR-277 and PMK-133. What kind of designation is that?"

"The less you know the better job you will do. You think you can convince him without letting on that we suspect him?"

"I know how to do my job!"

"Apparently not very well!" Jack said looking around the room indicating his current incarceration.

The three men left the brig feeling confident that Pete would convince Captain Winters of their hoax. They wanted to divert Kinsey's path forcing him to go in the direction that they wanted. They were hoping Kinsey would try to avoid any and all ships as they made their way to the Aschen homeworld. That would allow SG-1 to set up a trap for Kinsey along the only other path he could go. The Tel'tak Jacob was able to get would not be a match for the Al'kesh. However they would have the element of surprise and the Prometheus' fire power once they arrived, which would be about the same time as the Al'kesh. If Kinsey didn't buy their bluff then the Prometheus would be able to track them with its long range scanners and inform General O'Neill of Kinsey's direction.

_

* * *

_

Jacob returned to the SGC, as he said he would, to get SG-1 along with Jack. They would gate off world to a planet where a member of the Tok'ra was waiting for them. Since it took them an entire day to get the information and a ship, they would still need to travel 4 days to reach their destination. They estimated they would probably arrive a day before Sam. That would allow them to scout the area and remain cloaked waiting for Kinsey, hoping he took the bait. They left General Hammond to watch over Captain Winters and Pete. He would contact them once he knew if Captain Winters bought Pete's story or not.

Jack knew their biggest advantage would be to rescue Sam before they reached the Aschen Homeworld. If they didn't then they would have bigger problems on their hands. The Aschen would know their biological weapon didn't make it through the gate, and Earth will have made another powerful enemy. What Jack and the rest of SG-1 didn't know was that Kinsey had already made contact with the Aschen before they kidnapped Sam.

_TBC_


	10. Meetings

The Heart's Refusal to Believe – Ch. 10

_Huge thanks to NG and TZMaverick for Beta reading this chapter! _

_Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! Sorry it's has been a while, but my nephew was born and I had to go spoil him. _8-)

_Spoilers for "2001"_

* * *

It had been a very long five days of waiting for Jack, Jacob, Daniel, and Teal'c. They arrived the day before in a cloaked Tel'tak just outside the Aschen Confederation to scout the area and nearby planets. They were hoping to stop the Al'kesh before it entered the Confederation. Their primary goal was to rescue Colonel Carter, and if they could do that before she actually made it to an Aschen world it would make it all the better. They didn't want the Aschen to know their bomb that was sent through Earth's Stargate was unsuccessful three years ago. 

They had learned a couple of days before from General Hammond that Captain Winters believed Pete's story and that he was taken into custody after he completed his transmission to Kinsey.

The Prometheus had been in regular contact with Jack regarding the Al'kesh's location. Kinsey had taken the bait and was heading right towards them.

"They should be here in ten minutes are you ready?" Jack asked Jacob who was piloting the Tel'tak.

Jacob was staring at the radar with a worried look. "I think we have a problem."

"That's not what I want to hear Jacob."

"Indeed. There appears to be three unidentified spacecrafts heading toward our present location." Teal'c announced from the co-pilot's seat.

"Who are they?" Daniel wondered aloud.

"I have never seen a ship like this. Do you think they are apart of the Aschen Confederation?" This was the first contact that either Jacob or Selmak had ever had with the Aschen.

"Crap! Kinsey must have contacted them." Jack said watching the three large ships stopping just above them.

"Can they detect us?" Daniel asked a little worried.

"It doesn't look like it." Jacob watched as the Al'kesh came into view facing the three Aschen ships. "They are sending a transmission to the Al'kesh."

"Is there anyway we can eavesdrop?"

"I'm afraid not, Jack." Jacob said as the three Aschen ships turned to go back the way they came, followed by the Al'kesh. Jacob slowly moved the cloaked Tel'tak in behind the Al'kesh and followed the group.

"Yeah Jacob, that's a good idea why don't we abandon our original plan and follow them." Jack said a little sarcastically. Although he completely agreed with Jacob's decision.

"I didn't think a fire fight would be a good idea since we are outnumbered."

Jack radioed the Prometheus to inform them the original plan had been scrubbed due to possible enemy ships in the area. He asked Colonel Ronson to stay out of sight as not to alert the Aschen of their presence. He knew they could use the Prometheus long range scanners to keep track of the Tel'tak and the other ships.

After an hour of playing follow the leader, they finally landed on an agriculture planet. The three Aschen ships hovered over the wheat fields, while the Al'kesh landed nearby in an open field. Jacob set the Tel'tak down behind a hill, three clicks from the others. They were hoping the hill and small forest would allow them to uncloak and exit the ship without being detected.

_

* * *

_

On the Al'kesh, Sam could feel that the ship was descending. The butterflies in her stomach were back. She had finished converting the Aschen computer into a portable DHD with three livable planets in the same solar system with no inhabitants. As she felt the ship landing she let out a long breath to steady her nerves. She walked into the unknown on a weekly basis working at the SGC. However, this was completely different. This time there was no backup, she had no weapons, and she knew that she was going to a potential hostile planet. This was the worst possible situation a soldier could walk into, but she didn't have a choice.

Kinsey walked into her room in a three-piece suite ready for negotiations. "Let's go Colonel. It's show time."

As she walked out of her room for the first time, she could see four Trust agents waiting for them. Kinsey yanked on her arm which made her spin around toward him. She started to react to his aggressive move, but stopped when the four agents pulled out their zats. "You are not going to ruin my rightful place as the President. If I had my choice you would stay here, but for whatever reason they want you here. Hoskins will be your escort for the entire time we are meeting with the Aschen. If you try anything Colonel, I assure you, you will never see Earth again," Kinsey said as the four agents hid their zats under their jackets. Sam was grossly outnumbered and she had to bite down on her lip to prevent an angry retort.

Kinsey, Sam and the four agents exited the Al'kesh. Sam looked around and shaded her eyes against the sun, something which she hadn't seen in nearly two weeks. On any other day she would have enjoyed the fresh air, the warmth from the sun, and the beautiful wheat fields, but today wasn't an ordinary day.

Sam was a little relieved to be on a harvesting planet and not the actual Aschen homeworld. At least here there were less people and several gates unmanned making an escape a little less impossible.

There were two people waiting for them 50 yards away. Sam tried to stay hidden behind the three men walking in front of her.

Ambassador Joe Faxon had mentioned in his note to her that he had requested her presences without Molum and the others knowing about it. She was really hoping he had a plan, because right now she didn't.

She kept sneaking a peak of the two individuals they were walking towards. She was relieved that she didn't recognize either of them. She was also a little disappointed because it also meant that Ambassador Faxon wasn't there.

When the group finally met, Kinsey did his normal political routine and announced he was the Ambassador for Earth. He expressed his joy and enthusiasm about the upcoming Treaty between the two planets. The Aschen of course showed no emotions while welcoming them to the Aschen Confederation.

Sam stopped listening to Kinsey's circus act and began observing her surroundings trying to find a possible escape route for later. There were wheat fields as far as the eye could see to the right. In front of her was an Aschen transporter. To the left was a small hill and lots of trees. She couldn't help but smile and think about Jack … uh the General. '_Yes, the General would have something to say about them,'_ she thought with a sad smile.

Sam continued to scan the trees with a little homesickness … and then, almost as if she had summoned him from her imagination, there he stood beside one of the trees. _'Jack!'_ she thought as her heart stopped for a second. Was she imagining him or was he real? He didn't move, he didn't make any hand gestures, he just stood there.

She turned her attention back to the group to see if anyone else noticed him. They were all lost in their greeting and instructions for the Treaty.

She looked back to where he was standing … and he was gone. Her heart sank. Had she imagined him? It would not have been for the first time, except this time she didn't have a head injury. He couldn't be real … could he? No, he thought she was dead and she had a picture of him in her shirt pocket as proof.

Sam was yanked back to the conversation that was going on around her when Kinsey began speaking to her.

"Colonel did you hear me? I said you were to stay with Hoskins the entire time we are on that ship," Kinsey said as he began to step toward the transporter where the two Aschen members were waiting for them. Sam looked up at the three large ships hovering overhead as she joined the others. She looked back briefly just before she was transported up, but she still didn't see him.

Once on board the ship, Sam took in her surroundings. Unlike three years ago, this ship was much larger and there were no outside decks. The only way on or off the ship while in the air was from the transporter.

"Ambassador Kinsey would you or Colonel Carter wish to take a tour of the ship before the Treaty begins?" Mercel, one of the Aschen who had escorted them onto the ship, asked.

"Yes I believe Colonel Carter would like a tour, wouldn't you Colonel?" Kinsey turned to glare at Sam. He didn't want her anywhere near the Aschen Ambassador out of fear that she might ruin the Treaty. He also knew that they wouldn't show her any technology and therefore, she would be bored to tears with such a trivial tour.

"I would love to see this ship, thank you," Sam said. She smiled to Mercel while walking away from Kinsey knowing it would annoy him that she was so willing to go. Hoskins followed a few steps behind her.

"Colonel Carter is it?" Mercel asked once the other group was no longer in sight.

"Yes." Sam responded cautiously.

"I have heard many things about you," Mercel said in a monotone voice that was not revealing whether he had heard good or bad things about her.

Sam began to discretely look for possible exits. She wasn't sure if he had heard things from Molum or Ambassador Joe, and if it mattered. She still wasn't sure how Joe would react toward her, especially since she was the one that had left him behind.

They walked through an open doorway to what appeared to be a vacant room. There was no furniture or any other means of egress. There were two windows and one of them was occupied by another Aschen member staring out at the wheat fields below.

Sam saw the man as she entered and knew he was too tall for Molum. He was obviously an Aschen member by his clothing, and stance. He didn't turn nor speak as they entered the room, although, she was sure that he knew they were there.

"I believe we have a mutual friend, do we not … Sam?" Mercel spoke as he walked behind Sam and Hoskins to give them a better view of the Aschen standing at the window.

Sam's mouth dropped open. _'Could it be …'_ Sam thought to her self.

The man turned around to face them. _'It was!' _He had changed in three years. The man that was once a bit naïve and very excited about all he had learned during the two days at the SGC, was now a man that looked somber and distrustful of others. Sam's stomach turned, because she knew that her actions had turned him into the man that he was today.

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter and Ambassador Joe Faxon were staring at one another, each too lost in thought to speak.

Hoskins, not liking the scene before him, pulled out his zat. His mistake was that he was staring at the man he didn't know in front of him and not the woman standing beside him.

Sam noticed Hoskins, who was standing slightly behind her to the right, pulling out his zat and focusing on Joe. She knew she had to do something quick. She elbowed him as hard as she could in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Hoskins bent forward clutched his stomach momentary surprised by the attack. Sam, with Hoskins still standing behind her, used the back of her fist to hit him in the nose. He was now dazed and holding his broken nose. Sam turned to face him and kneed him with all her strength in the midsection and watched as he fell to the ground groaning. She knew it was just a matter of minutes before he was up for another round, so she shot him once with the zat.

The room was once again silenced. Sam could only hear the bounding of her heart in her ears. She and Joe just stared at one another. Joe seemed a little surprised and then a smile slowly spread across his face. "Remind me not to get on your bad side, Major," he said still using the rank she held when they met.

She could not help but laugh a little at his comment. Relief washed over her. There was still something left of the man she once knew briefly. She sobered quickly before she spoke, "I'm sorry, Ambassador."

"Please call me Joe. I haven't been an Ambassador for a long time."

"Then you can call me Sam."

"Okay _Sam_, what are you sorry for?" Although they both knew it was a rhetorical question.

"For leaving you behind, I shouldn't have left you here," Sam said shaking her head.

"If I remember correctly I told you to go."

"It doesn't matter. I was in charge of the mission and in charge of bringing you home safely. I failed."

"The bomb obviously didn't go off eliminating the entire human population. I would say you had a successful mission," Joe replied honestly.

"I did try to come back for you …"

"But our government thought that it was too much of a risk for just one man." Sam remained quiet and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, that's what I assumed happened. I don't blame you for what happened."

"You should."

"Sam, if I remember correctly you are a very intelligent woman, but even you couldn't have rescued me without the Aschen finding out that their bomb didn't work. Earth would have been an even bigger target. One thing that I have learned from the Aschen is they are very devious and once they set their minds to conquering a civilization they will wait for as long as it takes to see their plan succeed. I agree with our government, they did the right thing and so did you. Although, I'm not sure that I agree with their latest decision."

"The Treaty?"

"Yes and I take it that you don't agree either," Joe said pointing toward Hoskins who was still unconscious.

"You could say that." Sam smiled at him.

"Is the rest of your team here as well?"

"No, I'm afraid they are not," Sam said. Joe didn't miss the hint of disappointment and sad expression before she recovered. "Is there a way off of this ship without going past the conference room where the Treaty is taking place?" Sam was looking down the corridor.

"Yes. It will take longer, but we can take a different path," Joe said not moving a muscle.

"Good. Is there somewhere we can put him where no one will find him or _hear_ him for several hours?" Sam asked walking back into the room.

"What is going on?" Joe was confused as to why Sam appeared to be turning on the men she arrived with.

"I don't have a lot of time to explain and if we are gone too long the others will come looking for me. We need to move now!"

"Others? You mean Molum? He doesn't even know you are here. You are safe." Joe was still refusing to move until he knew exactly what was going on.

"No not Molum, Kinsey and his goons." Sam said moving towards the doorway again to see if anyone was coming.

"Senator Kinsey? Why are you running from him? Surely, he of all people knows that this Treaty is a mistake."

"I'll tell you on the way. Is there somewhere we can put him?" Sam was insistent.

"I will take care of it." Mercel said.

Joe finally moved towards the door and began walking in the opposite direction from which Sam originally came. After several turns Joe broached the subject again, "So again … why are you trying to get away from Senator Kinsey?"

Sam began to explain quietly, "He use to be Vice President Kinsey, but he was fired." Sam notice Joe's shocked look. "Long story, but basically he thinks this Treaty will redeem his stature in Washington."

"So, why not stop this Treaty instead of running away from it?"

"I don't have backup. I wasn't exactly brought here on my own free will."

"What!" Joe put his arm in front of her to stop her. "What do you mean you weren't brought here on your own free will?"

She turned to look at him knowing anything but the truth would prolong their escape. "Kinsey's goons kidnapped me, which one I still don't know. He is involved with a powerful organization without any government backing. I was transported to a ship and then brought here. Kinsey gave me the Aschen computer you sent in order to create a portable DHD to trade during negotiations."

Joe pulled her into another vacant room when they heard approaching footsteps. "It's my fault you're here. I asked for you. I am so sorry. I never imagined they would kidnap you. When I heard someone from Earth was asking about a Treat attempt I thought it was a ploy to rescue me. I was there when the second transmission came in and decided to send a note along with the computer asking for your presence. I thought they were SGC personnel, I never once assumed they were with another organization. I thought if I could ask for you, then you and your team would realize the planet fell within the Aschen Confederation and therefore stay away or at least be cautious."

"It's alright. It's not your fault."

"No, it's not alright. I shouldn't have sent that note. I was too eager to get out of here. I didn't think about the consequences." Joe was angry with himself for putting her in danger.

"Joe, I think we will call it even. You couldn't have known who they were. I don't blame you anymore then you blame me. Now, let's get out of here. I think it's going to take more then just you and me to stop the negotiations."

Joe and Sam turned to make their exit and stopped when a man appeared in the doorway.

They both recognized the man in front of them.

Sam wasn't sure what to think.

The man didn't speak. He just stood there looking directly at her.

She froze. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak.

He started to slowly walk towards her.

Her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes were wide.

He raised his hand to touch her face as he whispered. "Sam?"

Her eyes began to water when his hand touched her cheek. She jumped slightly as the man she thought she had imagined was real. "Jack?" She whispered back.

He pulled her into a fierce hug. "I thought I had lost you Sam." Jack whispered into her ear. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. She could feel his heart beating against her own chest and feel his strong arms around her waist._ 'He is real!'_ She thought to herself. Sam allowed a few tears to fall. She couldn't speak. She knew this wasn't the time or place, but she allowed herself to be comforted just a little while longer. She had been alone for two weeks. She had exhausted her mind and body on countless hours of worrying and strategizing. In those two weeks she knew she had to find a way out of her constantly changing circumstances … alone. So she sought comfort and strength in his arms now, thankful she wasn't alone anymore.

Reluctantly they pulled away slightly and Sam spoke, "How did you know …"

"It's a long story," Jack said not ready to explain the events that lead them to her.

"We …" she cleared her throat and tried again, "We have to get out of here. They will come looking for me soon."

Joe was shocked by the interaction he saw. He never once suspected there was anything going on between them. If he was honest he was a little disappointed, but not surprised.Joe led the group toward the doorway.

Jack nodded his agreement with Sam, but kept his hand at the small of her back as they started to walk towards the door. He wasn't ready to break contact just yet. He wanted to assure himself that he had finally found her, and now that he had he wasn't going to lose her again.

She gave a small understanding smile.

Joe was stepping through the door when he was knocked on his backside by a force field covering the door.

"What the …" Jack said. Stepping up to the door he put his hand out slowly until he was shocked by the same force field. He jerked his hand back and immediately started shaking it in order to try and get the feeling back.

Sam was kneeling beside Joe trying to help him sit up.

"Do you know what's going on?" Jack looked at Joe for answers.

Joe just shook his head. He was stilling feeling the effects of the shock he just received.

"I believe I can answer that one Colonel," Molum commented from the other side of the force field.

"Malcolm."

"Molum," he corrected Jack. "You were trespassing on our ship. Therefore, we have attained you to question your motives."

"My motives? That's easy. I'm just here to get Cater and now that I have found her we will just be on our way."

"I am afraid that is not possible Colonel O'Neill. You and Colonel Carter will remain here as our guests until negotiations are completed."

"Actually it's General O'Neill now, and how did you know she was a Colonel?"

"Ambassador Kinsey said that Colonel Carter was taking a tour of our ship. I was intrigued when I discovered she was the same Carter that was present during our previous negotiations."

"Oh and why is that? It wouldn't have anything to do with that bomb you sent through the gate after she went through now would it?"

Another member of the Aschen walked down the corridor getting Molum's attention. "I am afraid that my presence is required for the negotiations. Do not worry Colonel Carter I will inform Ambassador Kinsey that you are enjoying your tour." He turned and walked down the corridor and out of sight.

"Well this didn't go quite like I had planned," Jack said sarcastically looking at the force field. He was just glad that SG-1 and Jacob were there … somewhere.

Despite the situation Sam couldn't help but smile. Oh how she had missed him.

_TBC_


	11. What happens when Molum, Kinsey, and Jac...

The Heart's Refusal to Believe – Ch. 11

_A/N: Thanks TZMaverick for Beta reading this chapter! _

_A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! _

_

* * *

_

"_Well this didn't go quite like I had planned." Jack said sarcastically looking at the force field. He was just glad that SG-1 and Jacob were there … somewhere._

_Despite the situation Sam couldn't help but smile. Oh how she had missed him._

* * *

Jack looked around the room for another possible escape and frowned when he realized there wasn't one. He finally sighed in defeat and radioed for back-up. "Teal'c, Daniel, you read, over." 

"We are here O'Neill. Have you been successful in locating Colonel Carter?"

Jack contemplated his answer. "Yes, I have found her Teal'c, but she is trapped behind a force field and I'm going to need some help."

"Can you give us your current location O'Neill?"

Jack began to explain all the twist and turns that he had made after leaving the transporter.

"We are on our way Jack." Daniel radioed.

Jack looked back at Sam kneeling beside the Aschen member who was lying on the floor.

"You know sooner or later they're going to find out you are trapped as well." Sam said laughing.

He grinned at her, "I was hoping to buy us some time in case we found our own way out of here."

Sam looked around the room that had only one means of egress and it was currently blocked by a force field. "I'm open for any suggestions."

"No brilliant ideas this time, huh?" Jack questioned her with a smirk.

Sam responded with a smile, "I'm afraid not. There is a panel that I'm hoping controls the force field, but it is in the corridor."

"Well I guess that means we wait for help to arrive then."

"I still can't believe you guys are here! How did you know where I was?"

"Who is this?" Jack asked changing the subject.

Sam noticed that he had avoided her question and was about to call him on it when Joe interrupted.

"O'Neill … you don't … recognize me?" Joe was still trying to get the feeling back in his body from the shock of the force field.

Jack looked at Sam for help and she had mercy on him. "General O'Neill you remember the Ambassador of Earth, Joe Faxon."

The surprise was evident in Jack's eyes. "Joe … right, sorry I'm terrible with names." Jack was surprised that Joe was still alive. He couldn't imagine what he must have gone through in the last three years. Jack developed a new level of respect for him.

"It's okay, it's been a while." Joe said now able to feel his entire body and move on his on.

"What can you tell me about this force field?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid, I can't tell you anything. It's new. The Aschen have known for four weeks that you were coming."

"Great. I wonder how many more surprises they have in store for us." Jack said sarcastically.

* * *

They had been trapped behind the force field for thirty minutes when their first rescuer finally showed up, although, Jack wasn't happy about it. 

"Sammy!" Jacob was thrilled to see his little girl again.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Sam looked at Jack wondering why he hadn't told her that her dad was here.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Surprise?" _'Damn I was hoping Teal'c and Daniel would get us out of here before Jacob found us. He will never let me hear the end of this.'_ Jack thought sarcastically to himself before he joined Sam by the doorway.

"Are you okay kiddo? How are you feeling?" Jacob said trying to find signs of injuries.

"I'm fine dad. I'm a little tired, but much better now that you guys are here." She smiled at her dad and Jack.

"Uh Jack … Care to tell me how you got stuck behind the force field with my daughter? You were supposed to rescue her, not get trapped along with her."

Sam's cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink as she remembered why Jack had entered the room. It was nothing more then a hug, but she could still feel his arms around her.

Selmak noticed Sam's reaction and was pleased. Jacob pretended not to notice his daughter blushing and his symbiote's delight.

Jack noticed their discomfort, and tried to alleviate the tension. "I didn't want you to feel left out, Jacob. What fun would it be if I rescued her and we headed back to Earth just four hours after we arrived on this planet." Teal'c and Daniel arrived just as Jack finished his sentence. They were also surprised to see Jack trapped along with Sam. "Now see isn't this better. The whole team is here." Jack said with a wry smile.

Sam couldn't help but smile. She hadn't felt this safe in a long while. She was thrilled that they were all there. She couldn't wait to get out of this mess.

"Sam!" Daniel couldn't believe his eyes. They had finally found her.

"Colonel Carter. It is good to see you again." Teal'c said smiling and bowing his head.

"Hi guys! It's great to see you too."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Daniel I'm fine. I'm just anxious to get out of here." Sam said as Joe walked up beside her.

"Ambassador!" Daniel said surprised to see him standing there.

"Dr. Jackson, Teal'c it is good to see you once again."

"You look well Ambassador Faxon." Teal'c commented. He too was surprised that Joe had survived his ordeal. He had underestimated his survival skills.

"Please call me Joe." He informed them.

"I'm Jacob Carter, Sam's dad. Now that we have the introduction out of the way, you think we can get out of here?" Jacob was anxious to get Sam to safety.

"Sure Jacob, do you think you can do something about this force field?" Jack asked grinning.

Jacob was looking at the panel beside the entrance trying to determine how to turn the force field off, when suddenly the ship began to shake slightly.

"What is that?" Jack asked already dreading the answer.

"The ship is moving."

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of. Hurry up Jacob!"

"Give me a minute." Jacob replied agitated.

They were all interrupted when they heard several footsteps approaching. Jacob, Teal'c and Daniel all scattered in different directions. Joe walked to the back of the room while Jack and Sam stood by the doorway. Molum, Kinsey, and two Aschen members arrived not seeing the three men hiding nearby.

"Colonel Carter, what trap have you set this time?" Molum asked calmly.

"Colonel, I warned you not to pull any stunts. When I get my hands on …." Kinsey was furious.

Jacob and Teal'c started to leave their respected hiding places until Jack gave a subtle hand gesture telling them to stay put as he stepped closer to Sam. "You'll what!"

Kinsey was surprised to find Jack. He was speechless for a few seconds and then his eyes narrowed and he laughed sarcastically. "O'Neill! You surprise me, now why would the head of the SGC be here? Unless it's what I suspected all along … you and the Colonel here have been involved for years." Kinsey laughed again before he continued. "I would think you would be thanking me for this."

Sam was trying not to let Kinsey get to her. However, she knew her father was hiding nearby and listening to these accusations of an improper relationship with her CO. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed and also a little confused. _'Why would Kinsey think Ja … the General would thank him for kidnapping me?' _

Jack knew exactly what he was talking about and he didn't want Sam to find out about Pete's involvement from Kinsey. "Your little game is over Kinsey."

"Really, well to me it looks like you're the one behind the force field." Kinsey then turned to the man standing to his left. "Ambassador Molum, I would suggest that we send these two to retrieve my men."

It was then that Sam realized Molum was holding the portable DHD she had made.

"I do not believe it would be wise to send them through the gate to retrieve your men, Ambassador Kinsey." Molum turned to look at Sam. "Tell me Colonel, what have you done this time? Why have the three men that traveled with Ambassador Kinsey not returned as scheduled?"

"Maybe they finally got tired of listening to Kinsey." Jack replied.

"Very funny, O'Neill." Kinsey said before focusing back on Sam. "Did you send them to a hostile world, Colonel?"

"If you used the coordinates I gave you, then they are safe. You'll have to go ask _them_ why they didn't return." Sam said evenly trying not to smile.

Jack noticed from Sam's body language that she knew exactly why the men had not returned. He was however, surprised that she gave them coordinates to a planet. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"There is only one way that we will know for sure why they have not returned. We must retrieve them ourselves." Molum directed his comment to Kinsey.

"No! We send those two through the gate." Kinsey said pointing to Jack and Sam. He was losing his patients with the Aschen. "Look, you don't know them like I do. You can't trust them."

"You can't trust us! We aren't the ones that kidnapped a military officer and made it look like she had been killed. If anyone isn't to be trusted here it's you!" Jack replied. He also thought about Molum's attempt to annihilate Earth a few years ago, but he chose to remain quiet about that. Molum and Kinsey were dangerous men on their own, but together the two would be even bigger adversaries. His best chance was to get the two men to distrust one another … more then they already did.

This is the first time that Molum had heard of Colonel Carter's kidnapping. Molum had his own agenda and he didn't have time to deal with someone just as deceptive as himself. He never really trusted Kinsey or anyone from Earth for that matter, but now he knew for sure that Kinsey was up to something. There was no other explanation for Earth to seek out the Aschen after such a long period of time. He had thought that Earth was destroyed, but now he was most curious as to how they survived. The best person to answer that question was standing behind the force field and he would learn that from her soon enough. "Ambassador Kinsey, do they speak the truth? Did you kidnap Colonel Carter?"

"I did what was necessary to assure this Treaty would take place." Kinsey said defending his actions.

"Then for the sake of the Treaty I suggest you retrieve your men." Molum stated evenly.

"You cannot be serious. It's a trap can't you see that? She is luring us to this planet."

"If she was taken as they have said then I believe she would try to use these coordinates to escape. It is you and your motives that I am more concerned about at this time. You must prove to me that your motives are pure."

"Are you telling me the only way this Treaty will take place is if I go to this planet? And if I don't come back what are you going to do?"

"Then I will know that she is lying and will extract the information needed to assure your return." Even as the words left Molum's mouth, he had no intention of going after Kinsey if he, like his men, did not return. Although, he did speak the truth that he would extract the information he needed.

"Why not extract the information now?" Kinsey raised voice.

"As I have said before …"

"Yes I know I have to _prove_ myself to you. Fine!" Kinsey turned to look at Sam. "If this is a trick, Colonel, you will pay dearly when I get back, and make no mistake about it, I will make it back." Kinsey then stalked down the corridor. Molum and his men remained behind.

Molum looked to the lone figure standing with his back to them observing the stars from the window. "I am saddened that you have joined your brethrens once again despite their betrayal."

Joe turned to address Molum with a serious tone. "You and I know they weren't the ones that betrayed me. You are the one that took my life from me."

"I am not the one that left you behind, Ambassador." Molum said evenly looking at Sam as he left.

_TBC_


	12. Joe's three years with the Aschen

The Heart's Refusal to Believe – Ch. 12

_Thanks TZMaverick for your help in editing this chapter! _

_Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to read and review this story!_ 8-)

_

* * *

_

"_I am not the one that left you behind, Ambassador." Molum said evenly looking at Sam as he left._

_

* * *

_

Sam started to speak when Jack touched her arm and whispered. "He is just goading you, Sam. Don't listen to him."

"Jack's right you can't believe anything Molum says." Joe said speaking fromexperience.

Sam looked at Jack's hand on her arm and then up to his eyes. She nodded with a small smile. She then looked at Joe. "He talks as if you two were friends. Why would Molum be surprised that you would want to go home again?"

Joe thought about it for a moment before he spoke, "The memory that I had of that fateful day three years ago was not the correct version."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jack asked.

Jacob, Daniel, and Teal'c left their hiding place to listen to Joe while they searched for a way to turn off the force field.

"In reality I was knocked unconscious by some sort of energy beam when I attacked Borren. I recently found out the ship was setup for automatic weapons. If a member of the Aschen is threatened then the beam will spread throughout the room rendering everyone with a different physiology other than the Aschen unconscious. This is why they don't carry weapons, and they are not intimidated by those that do carry weapons."

"But you didn't remember that, what did they want you to believe?" Sam asked cautiously.

Joe crossed the room slowly, looking at Sam the whole way. When he stopped within arms reach of her he continued his story.

Jack was becoming more protective of Sam the closer Joe got. He knew Sam wasn't going to be happy with whatever Joe told her.

"You and I were the only two from Earth that attended the Treaty." Joe began to explain his false memory focusing his attention on Sam. "You setup the laptop you brought for negotiations. We were given several Aschen programs that would allow Earth to create their own transporters, harvesters, and finally the genetic bomb that would destroy the Goa'ulds. You accepted their offer and then claimed you were downloading gate addresses they requested. When Molum noticed a small counter in the lower right corner he questioned you about it. You explained that it was the time remaining for the download. You had them dial Earth so you could retrieve a disk that was essential for the download and offered to leave me there to continue negotiations."

"What was the counter really for?" Sam asked although she was sure she knew the answer.

Joe took a deep breath before continuing, "The counter looked strange to me. I knew it wasn't downloading a program. When it was down to one minute it dawned on me what it was for. I looked in the large bag you left behind to find an identical counter strapped to what looked like a nuclear bomb. Molum questioned what it was for. I explained that it was a bomb. We immediately knew that we had been betrayed. Molum quickly picked up the bomb and threw it through the open gate to Earth just before it exploded. I assumed all was lost. I had been betrayed by my own people and then to save my life, I unknowingly had the bomb thrown through the gate destroying my own planet." Joe had spent countless hours coming to grips with his guilt and anger over the events of that day.

Sam rubbed Joe's arm to offer comfort. "I'm sorry, I …" She started to apologize.

"You didn't do anything to apologize for, Sam." Joe said completely sincere.

Sam couldn't argue with him, but she still felt bad that he believed she betrayed him.

Joe continued to recount the false memory, "Several hours later, the Aschen dialed the first gate address that you left behind and sent several men through the gate, but they didn't return as scheduled. They dialed back, but this time they couldn't disconnect. They had gated to the black hole. They attempted to shut it down, but were unsuccessful. After two hours of constantly failed attempts I was knocked unconscious as debris began to be sucked into the open gate. That was the last of the events they had planted in my mind. I regained consciousness two weeks later in an Aschen clinic. Although, in reality I was actually unconscious during their black hole incident, I did see the effects several months later. They lost the majority of their crops and homes before they were able to shut the gate down. I felt it was my duty to help the Aschen. I thought of nothing except how to help them. It was eerie. Looking at it now, I know I was drugged."

"You obviously remembered the truth at some point. How did that happen?" Jack asked.

"I lived on the Aschen homeworld and left only for negotiations with other races." He looked around to the shock on their faces. "Yes, can you believe I have spent two years negotiating with other races trying to regain enough land to feed the entire Aschen population? There was one particular group that we had been negotiating with for a while for more land usage. The people didn't have any need for our medicine or technology. It wasn't that they were more advanced than the Aschen. They weren't, they were just content to live their lives without any outside interference. This didn't sit well with the Aschen Confederation. You remember the Aschen created a star to increase the farming on one of their planets?" He asked Sam.

"Yes?" Sam answered not sure where this was going.

"They also learned how to manipulate the planets weather to prevent a growing season due to an extremely harsh winter."

"How did they do that? And why would they want to unless they could reverse the process?"

Joe laughed remembering just how inquisitive she could be. "I don't know, that is more your field than mine. I did witness the change first hand though. I missed the last Aschen ship that left the area. I wasn't worried at first, but then the weather began to slowly change. Eventually, winter set in for a very long time. The Ni'angs ran out of food and the Aschen arrived just in time to save the day. By then I had remembered what really happened. The Aschen were the ones that tried to destroy Earth and I _chose_ to stay behind." He said looking at Sam to make his point.

"What happened when you went back to the Aschen homeworld?"

"Despite the fact that I knew the truth, I still felt compelled to work for the Aschen. When I was off-world I didn't have that instinct quite as strong. That's when I knew for sure that I had been drugged. I still don't know how they managed to drug me without my knowledge."

"Do you think it was in the food?"

"It could have been, but I also ate the Aschen food while I was off-world."

Sam was absorbing Joe's story mixed with guilt, anger, and sadness. She was about to question Joe further when Jacob interrupted.

"Got it!" Jacob/ Selmak said as the force field lowered allowing the occupants to leave their confinement.

Jacob walked past Jack and Joe as they made their exit to give his daughter a hug. "I am so glad that you are alright. Are you sure you're not injured?"

Sam hugged her dad back. "I'm fine dad, really." Sam said smiling and watching her other teammates lining up to show their gratitude and relief that she had been found.

Daniel was next in line to give her a hug. "You had us so worried, Sam. We really thought we had lost you."

"I'm fine Daniel, thanks to all of you."

Teal'c was last to offer a hug and surprised her by whispering, "We have all greatly missed you Colonel Carter. I must apologize for believing so easily that you had succumbed to death. Only one heart refused to believe and therefore began to question the tragic events." Teal'c looked at Colonel Carter to see if she understood his meaning. He glanced at O'Neill and then back to her. He was pleased when she finally realized what he was speaking of.

Sam looked up at Teal'c confused at first and then she realized he must have been talking about the General, although she now referred to him more often as Jack. She smiled and nodded her head to confirm that she did understand or at least she hoped she did. Maybe that was why he refused to explain how they found her; although she had a sinking feeling there was more to it then that.

They were the last two to exit and make their way towards the transporter, hoping they would land soon.

"I don't understand something." Jack whispered as they made their way to the transporter. "If they are waiting for Kinsey's men to return and Kinsey is going to gate back to the planet, then why did we leave the planet?"

"Security measures." Joe replied, "After the black hole incident they will only dial the planet once and if no one returns then they travel to another planet to use their gate."

"Which reminds me, did you really give them gate coordinates?" Jack turned to look at Sam.

"Yes, Sir I did." She said smiling adding the sir because of the company she was in. "I have been working on a portable DHD and I was able to download three gate addresses to uninhabited worlds."

"If it's uninhabited, then why haven't Kinsey's men returned?"

"Molum still had the portable DHD and without it they can't go anywhere. There isn't a DHD on any of the three planets."

"I can't believe you created a portable DHD!" Daniel said knowing how impossible that was.

"Good thinking, kiddo." Jacob was proud of his daughter.

"Thanks dad. What's even better … Kinsey is about to join his men, and with two suns in the middle of their summer season, Kinsey is going to be miserable in his three-piece suit." Sam was satisfied with the events.

"Ohhhhh nice, Carter!" Jack patted her on the back. "I like the idea of Kinsey living off-world for a while without the luxuries of home. Maybe that will give him some perspective."

"Thank you, Sir. I do have a question. Now that the Aschen are aware that Earth survived. How are we going to stop any further attacks against Earth?"

"Let's deal with one problem at a time shall we. Let's get off this ship first before we worry about any further attacks." Although in the back of Jack's mind he was worried about a lot of things. An Aschen attack on Earth was just one of many. He was also worried about what Molum would do to keep them from returning home. He knew their escape from the room was a little too easy. If Molum knew when he entered the room to begin with and activated the force field, it would only stand to reason that he probably knew they had escaped. Jack was hoping they weren't walking into another trap.

Just then the ship began to slowly descend. "We are landing, O'Neill."

Joe and Jack went to the window. "Wow." Jack replied to what he saw out the window.

"What is it?" Sam asked not really wanting anymore surprises.

"We have arrived at the Aschen homeworld." Joe replied not pleased by their destination.

_TBC_


	13. Deceit

The Heart's Refusal to Believe – Ch. 13

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing!

_

* * *

_

_Just then the ship began to slowly descend. "We are landing, O'Neill."_

_Joe and Jack went to the window. "Wow." Jack replied to what he saw out the window. _

"_What is it?" Sam asked not really wanting anymore surprises._

"_We have arrived at the Aschen homeworld." Joe replied not pleased by their destination. _

_

* * *

_

Jack was standing at the window amazed at the wondrous city below him. He, like Joe, wasn't happy with their destination. He was already strategically planning for possible escapes. They were now playing on Molum's home turf, and that tipped the scales to his favor.

Joe walked away from the window explaining the layout of the world they were about to enter. "The only Stargate locations are in heavily guarded storage facilities. The gates are used to transport crops in from other planets. There is also one Stargate located within the Council Building. It is used by the diplomats to gate to other planets within the confederation. Here everyone travels via the transporters. There are no other means of transportation. Ships are rarely seen. The only way off the planet is through the Stargate."

"What are those huge smoke stack looking things?" Jack asked.

"Those actually produce the required amount of oxygen and absorb carbon dioxide for the city. At the base of those towers are the storage facilities that have the Stargates. There isn't enough plant life to produce enough oxygen for the vast city."

"Yeah, what is up with that? The city looks like it goes on forever." Jack said still looking out the window. Instead of seeing majestic mountains, he saw massive concrete structures.

"That is because it does. The entire planet has been overpopulated. It's one gigantic metropolis. There is no land left for raising livestock or growing crops. That's why they must use other planets. Each high rise you see represents a city within itself. The people live, work, and play within that building. Every building is intertwined with the ones adjacent to it. Each building has passageways located in their market places or corporate floors that lead to other buildings like a highway that connects our cities. You will find all the public transporters in these areas."

"Why don't they use the other planets to live on? Why stay here among the sea of people."

"This is the only life that they know. They do not wish to leave their homes."

"I can't imagine how that many people get along. Do they have problems with crime like most crowded cities?" Daniel was curious.

"They do not. The Aschen have all given their lives to better their homeworld. Crime is non existent."

"Oh come on. This many people in one city and no crime? Are you sure they are not just covering it up?" Jacob asked.

"No, in my time here there was no crime that I could see. However, I was also disillusioned by the drugs to think there was anything amiss among the Aschen world. I believed in the idea that it was a Utopia and worked towards that ideal."

'_Great, a world full of people being drugged and influenced by their government. A government that thinks exterminating another race in pursuit of claiming more land is justified as long as their world benefits. If the Aschen thinks so little of life, what is in store for us?' _Jack thought to himself. He was also worried about Sam and all that she must have gone through. He had not had the opportunity to really talk to her about it and reassure himself that she was truly okay.

When Daniel began asking questions about social order, Sam took the opportunity to join Jack at the window. She wanted a better look at the city and to access any possible dangers. She was concerned when she saw the look in Jack's eyes from the reflection in the window.

"What's wrong?" She whispered loud enough for only him to hear.

This time instead of staring off at the city below he looked at her reflection in the window meeting her worried eyes. "Oh you know nearly lost someone I … uh, we … all care about, went on a rescue mission, got captured by not one but two lunatics, escaped a little too easily, landed on a strange planet full of people drugged in order to follow their leaders every whim, and now just trying to find the yellow brick road that will lead us back home."

Sam wasn't sure how to react. She was surprised by his initial slip and wondered what he was really going to say. She was also surprised that he actually shared with her everything he was concerned about. He usually carried that burden alone and refused to let others share the load. She was both honored and worried.

Jack noticed her surprise, but didn't give her a chance to respond when he turned to address everyone. "I have a bad feeling we are walking into a trap. I don't think it's wise for anyone to be alone, but this is a large group. We might have a better chance to split up into two teams."

"I think Jack is right. This way if anyone does get captured then the other group will be there to rescue them." Jacob voiced his opinion.

"That's good except that Joe is the only one that can read the Aschen language fluently. I can roughly translate some words, but it will put one team to a huge disadvantage." Daniel said.

"Actually, I can read the Aschen language thanks to Joe's help." Sam said to the shocked group.

"How is that Carter?"

"Well, Sir. Joe sent an Aschen computer to Kinsey for me to create the portable DHD. He also sent me his own cheat sheets, if you will, that allowed me to learn the language. I was able to read all the Aschen programs and even write my own program."

"Wait a minute." Jack said holding up his hand and turning around. "Joe, you said the Aschen have known for four weeks that Kinsey was coming, did you also know that Sam was coming?"

"Yes." Joe said sadly knowing he was about to anger everyone, especially O'Neill. "I'm afraid that I am the reason she's here."

A chorus of 'What!' echoed through the room.

Sam stepped toward Joe defensively as the other four men in the room glared at him. "He knew someone from Earth had made contact with one of the Aschen planets he was on. He didn't know who. He thought it was an SGC team, and therefore, he asked for me hoping I would be able to discover that the planet fell within the Aschen Confederation. He didn't know it was a rogue group. He had _no involvement_ with my kidnapping." Sam said emphasizing the last part to make her point clear.

"I honestly thought that they were with the SGC. I cannot apologize enough for what Sam has gone through because of my actions. I am truly sorry." Joe said honestly.

Although, Joe unknowingly put Sam's life in danger and started the chain reaction that led to her kidnapping, all four men accepted the reasoning behind Joe's actions. They didn't like it and they weren't happy with him, but they accepted it.

The ship finally stopped descending causing the group to get quiet. They heard people approaching the transporter room they were in and scattered for a hiding place.

Molum, Kinsey, Hoskins, Mercel, and two other Aschen members entered the transporter room.

"I assure you Ambassador Kinsey; Colonel Carter will be properly reprimanded for her treatment towards Hoskins." Molum said.

The hairs on the back of Sam's neck stood on end. Sam was beginning to believe Jack was right they were walking into a trap. Molum wasn't looking at Kinsey as he spoke; he was looking in her direction as if he were speaking to her.

"We will allow Mercel to join you through the gate as an offer of our good faith. We will expect your return within one of your hours." Molum said as they transported down to the Aschen homeworld. Joe knew Molum was punishing Mercel for his betrayal of the Aschen people by helping him and the others from Earth.

Just before they were transported, Jack saw Molum nod his head slightly toward one of the Aschen members remaining on the ship.

The transporter was centrally located therefore there were two main corridors that lead into the room. The two Aschen members were standing at one entrance. Jack and Sam were hiding behind a large piece of equipment within five steps of the other entrance.

Jack knew something was about to happen as he watched one of the Aschen walking towards a console. He knew he couldn't fire his zat, because that would discharge the Aschen automated weapons. He also knew he had to escape or risk all of them being captured. Jack grabbed Sam's hand and rushed for the open exit into a large corridor.

Just as Jack and Sam stepped into the corridor a beam swept through the room. They knew as soon as they heard the beam discharge their friends were unconscious. They ran down the corridor as fast as they could to try and find a secure hiding place and hopefully come up with a plan to get off the ship.

In the transporter room the Aschen were looking at the three unconscious bodies on the floor. "Where are the other three humans? The scanner showed that all six were in the proximity when the beam was emitted."

"We must find them. I will transport these three to the planet while you return to the Control Room to scan the ship for the remaining three humans."

Earlier Jacob saw Jack dragging Sam from the room just seconds before the beam went off. Minutes later he was surprised when he saw Joe, Daniel, and especially Teal'c lying on the floor unconscious. He was guessing the only reason he was still conscious was because his physiology was different than the others thanks to Selmak. Teal'c was more human now that he no longer carried a symbiote. He waited until the Aschen were busy moving the others to the transporter before making his escape into the corridor, where he now hid listening to the two Aschen. He knew they didn't have much time. They needed to be off the ship by the time the other Aschen reached the Control Room. He quickly left in search for his daughter.

Meanwhile Jack and Sam ducked into a room to catch their breath when Jack heard several Aschen walking towards them. He was pretty sure that they had some kind of sensors on the ship indicating their movement; he didn't realize the sensor could only be activated from the Control Room. He was concerned all potential hiding places could turn into a make shift prison or render them unconscious.

When Sam entered the room she bent over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath not believing she was so out of shape after just two weeks away from the gym. Her own heartbeat bounding in her ears prevented her from hearing the Aschen nearby. She had followed Jack into the room not sure why he had stopped running.

Jack noticed Sam was breathing hard from the mad dash from the transporter. Her two weeks of being trapped in tight quarter without exercise was evident. He was worried the Aschen, who were a few feet away now, would be able to hear her. He thought quickly and went with his first instincts. Unfortunately, it wasn't the best solution. He put his hand over her mouth forcing her to breathe through her nose silencing her gasp for breath.

Sam was standing beside Jack, and as she straighten up a hand clasped over her mouth. She was taken by complete surprise. Her mind went immediately back to the night she had been kidnapped. She was in the car and the officer had his hand covering her mouth. It was dark and she was struggling to get free. The seatbelt was stopping her movement as the drugs began to take effect. Just seconds before she passed out her attacker put his head in the window to see if she was unconscious. She could see him for the first time just briefly. His face was clearly illuminated by the lights from his own car. '_Jameson! Pete's partner? But why?'_ Sam thought to herself now.

Sam had only met Jameson a few times, but she was sure it was him. She couldn't have been in any more shock unless it had been Pete that had kidnapped her. The answer that had been plaguing her nightmares had finally surfaced and now her mind was full of questions.

Jack knew he had made the wrong decisions as soon as Sam began to fight him. She landed a few elbows to his stomach and chest before she went completely still. She was holding her breath. Her eyes were wide and not focusing on her surroundings. He was assuming he must have triggered a memory from when she was kidnapped. Jack was kicking himself for such a stupid move.

The Aschen passed them without pausing so he was fairly certain they weren't detected. He was more worried about Sam now. He slowly let her slide down the wall to a sitting position. He was talking to her quietly trying to bring her out of her nightmare. "Carter … Can you hear me? Sam!" Jack was rubbing her shoulder trying to bring her out of it, but was unsuccessful. Desperately trying to get her back to reality, Jack placed one hand gently on side of her face and rubbed his thumb across her cheek, "Come on Sam, talk to me."

Jack's presences shook Sam from her nightmare. She looked directly into his warm eyes and covered his hand with her own. "Jameson?" She whispered the hurt showed clearly in her eyes.

Jack closed his own eyes briefly and then opened them to look directly at her. He nodded his head, "Yes I'm afraid so."

"But why? How did he even know that I was in town?"

"Sam. I know this is difficult, but I don't have time right now to explain everything. We have a couple of Aschen probably scanning the ship right now pin pointing our location. When we are safe, I promise I will answer any questions you have and tell you everything that I know. But right now we need to get out of here. Do you think you can walk?"

Sam released his hand, shook her head, and looked around the room. She was so consumed by the memory she had forgotten where she was and the current threat that they were fleeing from. She quickly stood up and cleared her mind of her past as she focused on the current situation. "Sorry, sir." Sam said now in full military mode.

"Don't apologize Sam." Jack was not about to let the moment pass. "I promise I will tell you everything and we will get through this together." Jack said squeezing her hand, now worried more then ever on how she will react when she finds out about Pete's involvement. He looked into the corridor to see if it was clear.

Sam stared at the back of his head, once again surprised by his actions and words. He offered her nothing more than help and comfort, but for now it was enough.

Jack walked out of the room followed by Sam, just as Jacob rounded the corner. Jack and Sam were surprised to see him. They were sure everyone was knocked unconscious.

"Sam … Jack, we have to get back to the transporter now before they scan the ship!" Jacob said not caring how loudly he was talking.

Jack looked at Sam to ask if she was okay and she nodded her head to assure him that she was. Jacob noticed the exchange and wondered what could have happened in such a short amount of time to cause the interaction. He couldn't worry about that now as they all rushed back to the transporter room.

There was no one in the room as they stepped onto the transporter platform. "What happened to Daniel, Teal'c, and Joe?" Jack asked

"They were knocked unconscious and transported down to the planet." Jacob responded as Sam once again out of breathe, read the transporter and then punched in a few keys and transported them off the ship.

* * *

An Aschen member watched from the Control Room as the three humans from Earth transported to the planet below. He pressed a button on the console to contact Molum. "Sir, the remaining three have transported to the coordinates that I am sending to you now." 

"Good. Now we must wait. Ambassador Kinsey and the others have left to retrieve the rest of his men. I do not suspect we will see them again. As for the remaining three humans, we have their friends and I do not believe they will return home without them this time. I will monitor their movement from here. You may return to the Algeun Planet."

Molum turned to look at the three unconscious visitors on the tables.

_TBC_


	14. What is in a name

The Heart's Refusal to Believe – Ch. 14

_A/N: Thanks to TZMaverick for Beta reading this chapter!_

_A/N: Sorry it has been a while between posts. Several people have asked when this story will end. Well, we are coming to the end quickly. There are at least two or three long chapters left. Thank you all for taking the time to review!_ :)

* * *

_An Aschen member watched from the Control Room as the three humans from Earth transported to the planet below. He pressed a button on the console to contact Molum. "Sir, the remaining three have transported to the coordinates that I am sending to you now."_

"_Good. Now we must wait. Ambassador Kinsey and the others have left to retrieve the rest of his men. I do not suspect we will see them again. As for the remaining three humans, we have their friends and I do not believe they will return home without them this time. I will monitor their movement from here. You may return to the Algeun Planet." _

_Molum turned to look at the three unconscious visitors on the tables. _

* * *

Another member of the Aschen entered the medical chamber where they were holding the three humans. "Sir, are you ready to probe their minds?" 

"No, I believe they will be of no use to us. By their own words Colonel Carter is their expert on the Stargate. I believe she alone carries the knowledge I seek." Molum said not revealing the real reason why he wanted to capture the leader of SG-1.

Colonel Carter had escaped from his grasp three years ago. She had betrayed him and made him look like a fool in front of the Council. He had assured them that he had obtained knowledge regarding the Stargate. He was adamant that the gate addresses would allow them immeasurable amount of land and advancements. Instead of empowering the Aschen people, it almost destroyed one of their prominent agriculture planets because of a black hole. A gate address she had given them. "You will not escape so easily this time Colonel Carter." Molum whispered to himself as he walked by the unconscious men before he left the room.

One of the 'patients' slowly stirred as he heard the swish of the door and his captures footsteps leaving the room. He had been conscious for several minutes, but had the fortitude to feign sleep. He had heard Molum's declaration of revenge against Colonel Carter. He listened intently and once he was sure they were gone he opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head fighting the fog that clouded his mind. He looked at the Daniel and Joe lying unconscious on tables nearby. They each had IV's of unknown liquids draining into their system. Teal'c slowly took his IV out hoping it would ease the dizziness that was plaguing him. He wasn't sure where the others were, but according to Molum they had escaped. He knew the rest of them could not remain in this facility. If they stayed there then they would be used in capturing the remaining members of their team and that was not acceptable.

* * *

Jack, Sam, and Jacob had just transported down from the ship to a busy market place. Their clothing made them stand out in the group of shoppers. A few turned to look their way, but for the most part they were ignored. 

"How long do you think it will be before they discover we are not on the ship anymore?"

Just then the Aschen ship turns and leaves the area. "Well I guess that answers that. Where do we go from here, Carter?"

"According to the read out on the ships transporter, they were taken to the Council Building."

Jack stepped off the transporter pad and turned slowly looking at the surrounding area. "Are we supposed to guess which direction that would be?"

Jacob looked over Sam's shoulder to read the map displayed on the Transporter keypad. He couldn't read the language, but there was one centrally located building he was guessing was the Council Building. He looked in the same direction Sam was looking. "I think that desk job is getting to you Jack. You're losing your edge. I believe the building is in that direction. What do you think Sam?"

Sam grinned and rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's on the other side of the bridge."

"Now why do you say that?" Jack protested as they started walking towards the open atrium housing the large concrete structure. The building they were walking towards had very few windows. As they got closer to the bridge and could see the entire building they noticed that every single building in the area had a passageway leading to it. He looked up to see an inscription above the bridge and looked over at Sam for confirmation.

Jacob walked midway across the bridge to assess the situation and to confirm for himself that it was the building on the map.

She nodded her head at Jack. "It's the Council Building."

'_Damn, Jacob was right. Now how in the world could he have known that?' _Jack thought to himself.

Sam could read his train of thought and leaned towards him and whispered. "He read the map on the transporter and guessed correctly." She said smiling.

Jack shook his head, _'I should have known.'_

Jacob returned to stand beside Sam.

"Did the map also tell you which floor they were on?" Jack asked Jacob with a smile.

"Nope." Jacob said not batting an eye. "I've got to leave something for you to do on this mission." Jacob answered with a grin.

Jack just shook his head and laughed. "So we know Daniel, Teal'c, and Joe are in that building, but we don't know where." He looked at Sam for an answer.

"We can probably transport to the same floor, but we risk being detected." Sam responded.

"Three guesses as to who will be waiting for us there if we do use the transporter?" Jacob knew he was stating the obvious, but he didn't see another alternative, if they were going to rescue the rest of their team they had to go through Molum.

"We need a diversion." Jack said looking at the large smoke stack in the distance.

"Jack! If that does give off any amount of oxygen, any explosives will take out this entire block, including the Council Building." Sam informed him. She had become accustomed to calling him Jack in her thoughts, that she didn't realize that she was saying it aloud now.

"I know that, Carter." Jack said still looking at the smoke stack and then her words hit him. She called him Jack. He turned to look at her and smiled when he realized she didn't even know she had said it. He decided not to call her on it with her dad standing there, so he returned his focus on the problem at hand. "And so does the Aschen that has been following us since we transported here." Jack noticed the man standing behind Sam well out of hearing range.

Sam questioned him with her eyes. She scanned the area behind Jack and didn't see anyone looking at them.

"He's standing a good distance behind you. He is trying to be discrete about it, but he is failing miserably."

"So what is your plan, Jack?" Jacob asked.

"We split up. I go to the storage facility and create a diversion. I can set small explosives around key structural elements causing them to collapse and in turn create a domino effect making the entire building including the smoke stack to cave in on itself creating wide spread panic. That would keep the Aschen busy. You can use the Stargate in the Council Building to gate back to the planet where we left the Tel'tak."

"How do _you_ plan to get back to the Tel'tak?" Sam asked concerned.

"It's important that the Aschen stay busy to give you enough time to find everyone."

"So you're going to keep them busy. How do you plan to do that?" Jacob asked not surprised that Jack was willing to sacrifice himself to assure his team made it back home alive. Despite the teasing, this was one of the reason he respected Jack.

"Carter will show me how to use the transporter. I'll keep transporting to other storage facilities until you radio saying that you found them and are heading home."

"It's too dangerous! You'll never be able to evade them for that long, you don't even know the Aschen language to be able to transport to the correct locations." Sam paused, thinking for more reasons why Jack couldn't go through with his plan. "Do you even have enough C4?"

"It'll work Carter."

"Jack, the one thing you taught me was, you don't leave people behind. I have already left one man behind on this planet; please don't ask me to leave another! I can't. There has to be better way." Sam was adamant about not leaving him.

Jacob watched the exchange surprised that his daughter stood up to her CO. The look in her eye told him she wasn't backing down either. Jacob smiled inwardly knowing Jack wasn't going to win this round. He had seen this look in her mother's eyes many times and he rarely won those battles

"Carter!"

"Jack! You said yourself that no one should be alone because we are probably walking into a trap. That hasn't changed. We can all go together and set explosives around three of the storage facilities. We set them on a timers or remote detonators giving us adequate time to locate and rescue everyone. Then we _all_ gate to the planet where the Tel'tak is waiting for us."

"I think she has a point Jack. Besides Daniel, Teal'c, and Joe were all unconscious when they transported down to the planet, so it may take all three of us to get them to the gate."

Jack conceded. "Alright, but I think we need to lose our shadow before we put this plan into motion. You two stay here and I'll see if I can take care of him." Jack said walking towards the Aschen.

Jacob and Sam watched as Jack made his way toward the man that had been following them.

'_Now Jacob.' _Selmak prompted his host into action, but Jacob refused to move.

'_You have seen they way they look at one another. You cannot deny it any longer, Jacob. He is the best one to help her through this. She will find out soon enough that her betrothed's jealousy put her in this situation.' _Selmak continued to state his case.

Sam let out a breath thankful she had talked Jack out of his plan. She couldn't imagine leaving here without him.

Jacob noticed Sam's sigh and decided now was probably the best time to bring the subject to the forefront. "Jack huh?"

"What?" Sam turned to look at her dad, confused.

"So he is Jack now? You called him Jack a couple of times." Jacob said casually. He could tell his daughter was about to deny it. "I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm just making an observation."

Sam opened her mouth to respond, but she didn't know what to say.

"He was pretty upset when we thought we had lost you." Jacob continued watching his daughter closely for any signs that he may be wrong.

Sam remained quiet taking in her father's words.

"I've seen the way the two of you look at each other. Heck, you two are able to communicate most of the time without using words. It's as if you know him as well as you know yourself. Except for one area of your life, and unfortunately that is the one area that you are going to have to use actual words. Stop second guessing each other."

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. _'Is dad really telling me what I think he is?'_ Sam thought to herself.

"Tell him how you feel Sam."

Sam struggled with her response she knew she couldn't lie to her father. After several long moments she carefully responded, her voice just above a whisper, "What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Then at least you would know. You could move on from there and stop living in limbo, but everything that I have seen and everything Teal'c and Daniel have seen indicates that he does feel the same way. Trust us."

Sam's voice became stronger when she realized her father wasn't objecting. "Okay, say that he does feel the same way, what then? He is still the BASE CO! The regulations prohibit any fraternization. Do I retire; ask for a transfer, what?" The frustration was evident in her voice.

"Are you happy with the direction your life is heading now? Could you be happy if Jack O'Neill wasn't a part of your life, because that is the road you are heading down if your marry Pete." Jacob said honestly.

Sam watched Jack as he began to walk back towards them, her father's words playing through her mind. His eyes were shaded by his sunglasses. She still couldn't get over how he continued to get better looking with each passing year. His hair more gray than brown now making him look more distinguished. Her dad was right she did know how to read him. The easy stride indicated that he had been successful in his plan. That sexy grin he wore meant he knew she was watching him. '_As infuriating as he could be sometimes, could I live without him?' _Sam thought to herself and finally answered when Jack was a few feet away. "No." Sam said finally letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Jacob smiled triumphantly. Jack looked confused. "Did I miss much while I was gone?"

"Just the meaning of life." Jacob said patting him on the back confusing Jack even more. "Now let's get to work shall we." Jacob led the group back to the transporter.

Sam gave Jack a genuine smile knowing they would need to talk soon. She needed to talk to Pete as well. She had made up her mind about her future and it didn't include Pete. Even if Jack didn't feel the same way he did four years ago, she couldn't continue to see Pete when she wasn't in love with him. Her dad was right she would know where she stood in Jack's life once and for all. She felt a weight lift from her heart as she followed her dad.

Jack had a feeling he had missed something big. Sam seemed more at peace now and he wondered what her dad told her. He wished he was the one that could have provided her with that peace, the reason for putting the smile and the life back into her eyes. He shrugged his shoulder grateful that she seemed to be happy even if he wasn't the reason. The only thing that he really wanted was for her to be happy.

_TBC_


	15. Discoveries

The Heart's Refusal to Believe – Ch. 15

_Author's Note: Thanks to TZMaverick for Beta reading this chapter! TZ and NG have been a tremendous help with this fanfic!_

_A/N: Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to let me know what they think of this story! I really do appreciate it! There is only one chapter remaining after this one. _:)

* * *

Jack, Sam, and Jacob transported to several market places and walked to the storage facilities in the area. They were all relieved that the facilities that they had chosen were unmanned. It was all computerized. Sam was able to get into the Aschen computer system and turn off all the gases leading to the building while Jack and Jacob set the explosives. Sam was surprised that oxygen wasn't the only gas being given off through the exhaust system. They went through the same procedure for each facility. Two of the explosives were set on a detonator and a third was on a timer.

They knew it was a possibility that Molum would be able to track their movement. So they left a few surprises in case Molum became wise to their plan after the first facility was destroyed.

Jacob was still setting a few traps on unsuspecting Aschen members coming to check on the facility, while Jack and Sam waited nearby. In Sam's peripheral vision she could see Jack. He was staring at her intently as if he was trying to penetrate her soul. She knew he was still confused about the conversation he had walked in on earlier between her and her dad, but now was not the time to discuss it.

Jack still couldn't get over the changes in Sam in the last hour. She seemed happy, but more then that she seemed at peace. He wasn't sure what the father daughter chat was about, but he liked the results. He was so deep in thought that they he didn't realize deep blue eyes were staring back at him. It shook him out of his reserve once he realized it. "Uh … sorry. You just look so … happy. It's been a while since I've seen you like this. It must have been one heck of a father daughter chat." Jack said hoping she would offer him an explanation.

Sam continued to smile at him. "I am happy. Probably happier then I have been in a while. Dad just opened my eyes to a few … possibilities." Jack was about to ask what she meant, when Jacob started walking towards them. "Jack?" Sam started speaking with a serious expression, "when this is all over, do you think you and I could sit down and have a little talk of our own?" Sam said hopeful.

Jack was speechless. The hope in her eyes, the good mood, did it really have something to do with him? Then slowly a smile formed on his lips. "Yeah, I think we can arrange that."

Jacob arrived and cleared his throat. _'Well they certainly didn't waste anytime did they, Sel?'_ Jacob asked his symbiote.

'_You know as well as I that they almost waited to late. They still have a few obstacles to get out of their way first, but I think they will survive it. They have survived the last four years despite everything they have been through.'_ Selmak responded.

'_I never thought I would say this about Jack and my little girl, but I hope you're right. They deserve a little happiness._' Jacob had the last word before turning his attention back to the two standing in front of him. "What's the plan now? Are we supposed to just transport to the coordinates Daniel, Teal'c, and Joe transported to?" Jacob asked.

"It's our only shot. We don't have enough time to search every room on 50 plus levels in one building. We will be lucky if we have enough time to search for them and the Stargate." Sam informed them.

"I'll detonate the first charges to get their attention and hopefully clear some of the Aschen out of the Council Building." Jack said as he pressed the button on the device he held securely in his hand. In the distance they could hear one large explosion followed by six smaller explosions. They knew the area was clear, so no one got hurt. They were on a rescue mission. The Aschen people weren't their enemies; they couldn't control what their Council did. So it was important to Jack, Sam, and Jacob that no one got hurt.

They watched as many people ran from the Council Building towards the fallen Storage Facility. Then they stepped onto the transporter pad with their zats and pistol drawn and transported to the floor Daniel, Teal'c and Joe transported to in the Council Building.

They were greeted by two shocked Aschen members who realized the devices the humans were carrying were weapons. Jacob and Sam quickly shot them once with their zats, knocking them unconscious before any warning beacons could be triggered.

"Well that was easy." Jack said walking over to the two Aschen. He pulled them out of sight with Jacob's help and tied them up so they couldn't warn anyone once they woke up.

* * *

Somewhere inside the Council Building, Molum was being informed of the problem with one of the storage facilities.

"What do you mean it has collapsed?" Molum asked skeptically.

"I don't know, sir. The report that I received indicated the explosion we heard came from there. They are assuming that something must have ignited the gases. They are looking into the situation now."

Molum had been watching Colonel Carter, General O'Neill, and the other member of Earth as they transported to several market places. He had requested that the Aschen leave the map on the transporter keypad so they would know where their friends were. He was assuming their lack of intelligence had them running around a ten block area, but now he feared he may have under estimated them. It was possible that they knew all along where their friends were and they were just creating a divergence.

Molum informed several groups of Aschen to search the other two storage facilities in the areas where the humans had transported to earlier. They could not afford to lose another exhaust system or the food that was stored within the facility. The personnel within the Council Building were now stretched thin. Molum knew they were in the area, but he could no longer track their movement. He left for the one place he knew they would end up eventually.

* * *

Teal'c had removed the IV's from Daniel and Joe almost an hour ago. However, they were still unconscious. All efforts to awaken them were unsuccessful. Most of the medication had worked its way out of his system. He was now able to think clearly and walk steadily. He could not carry both men and protect them all at the same time. Therefore, he had no choice but to leave them behind while he searched for an escape and the rest of his team. The doors swished open and he walked discretely from the room. He remembered that Joe spoke of a Stargate within the facility. If he could locate it then he may have a way to get his friends to safety. He looked back to the symbol on the door as it closed. He made a metal note of the strange symbol so he would be able to locate the room later. Molum had taken his weapons while he was unconscious, so only his bare hands would protect him now. He rounded the corner to find another corridor almost identical to one he just left. The silence throughout the corridor was almost deafening.

* * *

Molum made his way toward the Medical Chamber through a maze of corridors. He was certain he would meet up with Colonel Carter and the rest of her men soon. He just hoped he had enough time to stop them before they blew up anymore exhaust systems.

* * *

Jack, Sam, and Jacob were checking every room they came to, making their progress slow. So far they had not discovered anything useful. Most of the rooms were unoccupied labs of some kind.

They were about to enter another room and took their now familiar stance. Jacob and Sam had zat guns while Jack carried his pistol. Jacob was standing on one side of the door and Jack and Sam on the other side. Jack waved his hand to activate the sensor on the side of the door, opening it. There were five Aschen members working in the room oblivious to the threat standing at the door.

Jack didn't want to use his pistol unless it was absolutely necessary. Using hand signals he gave the command for Jacob and Sam to enter the room and take out all five men and he would cover them.

Jacob was the first to enter shooting the closet man to him. Sam was next and fired her zat within seconds. They continued to fire their zats at the surprised Aschen members. Jack walked in behind them accessing the chaotic scene in front of him. He saw the last Aschen lunge towards a device. Jack had been in battle many times and the desperate look on the man's face indicated that the device was either a warning signal or a weapon. He squeezed the trigger on the pistol stopping the man's forward motions long enough for Sam to shot him with her zat.

Jack walked over to the device the man was hoping to reach in time. Sam joined him and began to read the inscription. "It's appears he was trying to activate a building wide lock-down. That was close."

"Uh … Sam, you might want to come take a look at this." Jacob said standing on the other side of the room by a large device emitting a hologram image above it.

"What is that?" Jack asked.

"I believe it's a map of the city or at least a very small portion of the city." Jacob responded trying to orient himself on the map.

Sam was studying the device giving off the hologram image and then began to punch in a few keys changing the image.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Jack asked with wide eyes. "You might trigger an alarm or something."

"I have used a simpler version of this when creating the portable DHD. It's their computer system."

"Oh. In that case, knock yourself out." Jack said

Another image flashed on the screen. "Is that the building we are in now?" Jacob asked.

The 3D image of the entire building quickly zoomed into a single level. Sam continued to enter commands adjusting the image until it was a two-dimensional diagram making it easier to read. The building was a complex maze probably for security measures.

Sam continued to study the map and read the inscription for each room. Jacob and Jack tried to memorize the floor plan not understanding the language. "Any ideas Carter?" Jack asked.

Sam was finally able to make sense of the map. "I think so. This appears to be the Medical research floor. They are studying everything from viruses, anecdotes, some form of DNA, to longevity of life."

"Okay… so anything that will help us find the rest of our team?"

Sam continued to study the map and then suddenly jumped and pointed to the map excited. "Here! They are in one of these four rooms."

"Are you sure?" Jacob knew they were running out of time. The second round of explosives was set to go off soon. They had planned it that way in case they were captured at the transporter pad.

"If they are on this floor then they are in one of these four rooms." Sam took one last look at the map and saved it in her memory, before shutting the image off.

"Then that's where we are going." Jack said leading the group from the room towards their new destination.

* * *

Teal'c realized all the doors had similar symbols. He was guessing they were all used for the same purpose therefore he was wasting his time searching on this level.

Luck held out as the next room he checked was a large open shaft area. There was a platform the same width as the door, it was surrounded on three sides with a handrail.

He stepped onto it cautiously when a small computer screen appeared in front of him. He couldn't read the language, but he could read the arrows, one was pointing up and one was pointing down. He had a feeling this was the Aschen's form of an open Elevator. Since Earth's Stargate was hidden on the lower levels he pressed the down arrow. Suddenly the platform moved out into the open space and descended quickly to the floors below. The screen changed with new symbols as he passed each level. He was mentally counting the levels so he would be able to return again.

Just as he was about to randomly choose a floor to explore; he recognized a picture of the Stargate in the background behind the symbols indicating the purpose of the next level. He wasn't sure how to stop the platform from moving so he pressed the symbols and the platform slowed and eased back out of the shaft area docking at a door. He had counted 25 levels and set the symbols of this level into his memory.

Once the platform was secure the door opened, revealing the Stargate.

* * *

Molum had just entered the Medical Chambers when he realized the one they called Teal'c was missing. He cursed himself for being so careless. He should have posted a guard at the door. While checking the other two patients, he discovered their IV's had been removed. Just then he heard yet another explosion in the distance. He was sure another exhaust system had just collapsed. He had to stop them. Deciding there was no reason to insert the IV's he rushed over to the console and began typing in commands with an evil smile on his face.

Just as the last of his commands were entered the door swished opened to reveal the three mere Earthlings that were destroying his planet.

Jack quickly scanned the room as he stepped in followed by Jacob then Sam. He was relieved the first room they checked was correct. He saw Daniel and Joe lying on tables to his right, but he was focused on the man directly in front of him fidgeting with one those machines.

"Step away from the machine!" Jack ordered Molum with his pistol drawn.

Jacob and Sam were checking the rest of the room to make sure there wasn't anyone else there. They then went to check on Joe and Daniel.

"It's nice to see you again General O'Neill, Colonel Carter." Molum said stepping in front of the computer calmly blocking their view to the screen. "Your friends are merely sleeping. They are not harmed."

"Where is Teal'c?" Jack demanded.

Molum didn't let on he was surprised that Teal'c was still unaccounted for. "He is else where in the building."

Sam was checking for Joe's pulse. "He's alive." Sam announced to the group. "Joe, can you hear me? Joe." Sam tried to wake him, but was unsuccessful. She noticed her dad wasn't having much luck waking Daniel either. "What did you give them?" Sam asked angrily.

"I gave them something to help clear their minds." Molum responded evenly.

"Yeah, that's what we were afraid of." Jack said under his breath.

"Okay. Get over here." Jack used his pistol to motion Molum over to where he was standing. "Carter, go see what he was up to."

Sam walked over to the computer and began to read the hologram image. "What the…?" Sam's eyes were wide with shock. She began frantically typing in a series of commands.

Jacob walked over to the screen beside his daughter. "What is it?"

"He has set the self destruct!" Sam provided the shocking news while she continued her efforts to shut down the self destruct.

Molum was surprised that not only could she read the Aschen language, but she could also use their computer system. Despite his surprise he was still confident that she wouldn't be able to disarm the system.

"Shut it down now!" Jack said pointing his gun at Molum.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Molum provided just as calm as before.

"Are you willing to die too?" Jacob asked Molum in disbelief.

"If I must, then so be it. You don't realize the damage that you have done to this planet. Someone must stop you before you destroy anymore of our world."

"You're willing to die for a few storage facilities! Food might be a little scarce and the air may be a little thin for a while but I doubt it will destroy your planet."

"I can't let you destroy anymore facilities."

"Oxygen isn't the only gas being emitted from the exhaust systems is it?" Sam asked already knowing the answer.

"You are very intelligent, Colonel Carter. It is unfortunate that we are enemies. We could have been such great allies. The technology that our two worlds could have created would have allowed us to expand the Aschen Confederation a great distance among the stars."

"That's how you control the massive population?" Jack was astounded, "You drug them through the air they breathe!"

"You drug the food as well, don't you? That way you can keep control over all the Aschen even those that negotiate with other planets. Do you drug the food in the storage facilities before dispersing it to the population?" Jacob asked recalling what Joe had said earlier about the food.

Molum didn't see any point in deceiving them any longer, "A special formula is sprayed over the crops to ensure the correct balance. If too much is dispersed it is lethal and not enough the people become restless."

"So how many worlds did you test your theories on before you found the right _balance_?" Jack asked in disgust.

"Isn't the survival of your world more important then any others?"

"No! You have no right …"

Molum cut Jack off before he could continue. "The Aschen people are happy with the system we have in place. It has served the Confederation well for many generations until now. You are trying to destroy our way of life and I cannot allow you to continue."

"Uh … we have a problem here. I'm locked out. I've tried everything and I still can't stop the count down." Sam said frustrated. "We have to get out of here, now!"

Sam started to move towards Daniel and Joe when Molum stepped in front of her. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

Sam raised her zat and shot him once. "You don't have a choice." Sam said as Molum fell to the floor.

Jacob, with the added strength from Selmak, picked Joe up and was carrying him over his shoulders.

Daniel still unconscious as well had his arms draped over Sam and Jack's shoulders while they dragged him from the room.

"Do we have enough time to find Teal'c and the Stargate?" Jack asked pulling Daniel along quickly through the corridor.

"We have less then fifteen minutes, and I didn't see the Stargate on the map earlier." Sam answered.

"I can assist you with locating the Stargate." A deep voice sounded from behind them.

They all turned around drawing their weapons.

Jack let out a sigh as he realized who they were facing. "Teal'c, buddy! Where have you been?"

"I have located an escape from this planet, O'Neill."

"Did you find the Stargate, Teal'c?" Jacob asked. Joe was getting heavy despite Selmak's help.

"Indeed, I have. Follow me." Teal'c quickly led the group to the elevators. According to his estimation they would only have five minutes once they reached the Stargate.

"Nice!" Jack said as the _elevator _moved out into the shaft area and began to quickly descend.

"Teal'c, is there a dialing computer near the Stargate?" Sam asked trying to gain as much information as she could. She knew the Aschen used their computers to run the Stargate. She was just hoping the lock down didn't include the dialing program. If it did then they were running towards their death instead of their escape.

"There is a large machine to the left as you enter the room. I am unsure if it is the device that activates the Stargate."

"Was there any personnel within the room?"

"Not any longer, although some may have appeared in my absences."

Jack raised his eye brow in surprise. Teal'c didn't even have a weapon. His friend never failed to surprise him.

The_ elevator_ docked on the level for the Stargate. The doors opened slowly revealing the massive Stargate. Much to the relief of everyone, the room was still empty. Jack allowed Teal's to carry Daniel over his shoulders. Sam rushed to the Aschen Computer nearby followed by Jack. Jacob, still carrying Joe, walked over to the Stargate ready to gate out. He had his weapon drawn in case any visitors showed up. Teal'c followed Jacob armed with Sam's zat.

Sam once again began to activate the Aschen computer. She was sifting through all the programs. The countdown continued in the top right corner. She finally found the dialing program. The list was small due to the limitations of the Aschen Confederation. She was searching for the names of the planets where the Tel'tak was located. She finally found it and began to punch in the coordinates and prayed the lock-down wouldn't prevent the gate from activating.

Jack looked down at his watch. They only had about two minutes left. He too prayed this would work. He learned a long time ago not to question Sam when it came to technology. She always seemed to get the device to work, one way or the other.

Suddenly the large rings began to turn and all four conscious bodies let out a breath. It was working!

When the last Chevron locked and the Stargate engaged Jack looked over at Sam and smiled. She returned the smile as they rushed towards the open Stargate. Jacob and Teal'c had already walked through.

Sam couldn't believe she was so close to safety. Then she heard the door open behind them. Mentally she was screaming _'No, this can't be happening.'_ She looked over her shoulder to see Molum running towards them with a device.

She knew there wasn't an iris on the other side to save them this time. She had given her zat to Teal'c earlier, so she didn't have anything to defend them with. She was trying to come up with something as she continued to rush towards the gate.

She slowed down as she noticed Jack had stopped. She was just inches from the gate when she felt someone push here through.

Sam tumbled through the grass on the other side of the gate coming to halt a few feet away from Jacob and Teal'c. "Jack!" She screamed as she looked back at the open Stargate.

Teal'c and Jacob had already placed the semiconscious Daniel and Joe in the grass nearby. They all jumped as they heard the scream erupt. Teal'c and Jacob quickly drew their weapons and looked from Sam to the Stargate.

"Where is Jack?" Jacob asked worried.

Sam just continued to look at the Gate with fear.

A few tense moments later a person jumped through the gate landing hard in the grass just before the gate flickered a few times and then disengaged.

They all rushed to his side including Daniel and Joe who had regained consciousness.

Sam knelt down beside him. "Jack!"

Jack rolled over onto his back and looked up.

"Jack, are you okay?" Sam asked desperately looking for injuries.

"I'm fine, a little sore maybe." Jack said struggling to set up looking at the worried faces around him. "Daniel … Joe, nice to see you two finally woke up."

"What happened?"

"Molum ran into the room carrying a weapon just before we came through the Stargate. I pushed Sam through and shot him before he could get any closer to us. He never discharged the weapon. I jumped through the Stargate as the self destruct went off. It must have closed the Stargate." Jack described the last few minutes of his adventure.

"I knew you would finally pull your weight on the mission." Jacob said smiling.

"You had me worried, Jack." Sam said putting her hand on his shoulder and biting her lower lip.

"Indeed, O'Neill."

"Help me up." Jack said holding his hand out to Sam.

Their hands remained clasped after she helped him stand. She smiled at him when she realized he wasn't letting go of her hand. "Are you ready to go home?" Jack asked her grinning.

She continued to smile and nodded her. "Oh yes. I can't wait to get home!" Jack let go of her hand and the two followed the rest of the group to the Tel'tak.

Jack suddenly realized what, or rather who, was waiting for her at home. His smile disappeared. He had promised everyone that he would be the one to tell Sam about Pete.

Sam noticed Jack's good mood falter as they began to talk about going home. An uneasy feeling washed over her as they entered the Tel'tak.

_TBC_


	16. Endings and Beginnings

The Heart's Refusal to Believe – Ch. 16

A/N: Thanks to TZMaverick and NG for all their help and guidance with this story! As I have said before you two have been a tremendous help throughout!

A/N: I deeply apologize for how long it took me to write and post this last chapter! I will not get into long explanations, but real life just kept getting in the way. I promise any story I post in the future will be completely finished before I start posting!

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and kept up with the story, despite the length of time between posts!

* * *

_Jack suddenly realized what, or rather who, was waiting for her at home. His smile disappeared. He had promised everyone that he would be the one to tell Sam about Pete._

_Sam noticed Jack's good mood falter as they began to talk about going home. An uneasy feeling washed over her as they entered the Tel'tak. _

* * *

Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob and Joe decided to return to Earth in the Tel'tak instead of using a Stargate on a safe planet nearby. Jack radioed the Prometheus once he was on the ship and gave them three gate addresses to planets on the other side of the galaxy. They didn't know which of the three planets Kinsey and his men were stranded on, but he knew the Prometheus would find them …eventually. 

Sam was a little disappointed they weren't retuning home immediately. She wanted to get home and have a nice hot shower, a change of clothes, and to sleep in her own bed. However, on the bright side she did have a week to spend with her dad, the rest of SG-1, and of course Jack.

It was really going to be hard to call him 'Sir' when they returned to the SGC. She was hoping to talk to him about that while they had all this free time. However, his mood had changed so much since they started their trip home. It was as if he didn't want to go home.

She tried talking to him about it on the first day, but he just shrugged it off. The second day was spent filling Joe in on all the changes he would see to Earth, including a new President.

It was now the early hours on the third day. Sam was awake tossing and turning in her sleeping bag trying not to wake everyone else. Now that her life was no longer being threatened, Sam's mind began to replay the events over the last few weeks. She had so many unanswered questions; how did Jameson know that she would be leaving the base at such an early hour, when technically she wasn't supposed to be back "in town" at all? How would Pete react to Jameson's involvement? Despite the fact that Sam was going to break off her engagement with Pete when she returned to Earth, she felt bad for him. It took this mission for her to realize her heart didn't belong to Pete, it never did. Her heart had always belonged to one man, and if Jack O'Neill didn't reciprocate those feelings, then at least she would know and could get on with her life.

The other thing that had her mind racing was the nagging feeling that everyone on the ship was trying to hide something from her. Every time she brought up the subject of her kidnapping the subject was quickly changed. Hushed conversations ended as soon as she walked into the room. In a ship with only a cargo bay, an engine room and a control room she was getting paranoid about leaving one room to enter another.

Sam once again rolled over in her sleeping bag restless. Her mind just wouldn't shut off. She noticed Jack leaving the cargo bay and the overwhelming need to talk to him won out. Knowing her mind would not rest until she had some answers she decided now was the best time for her and Jack to talk.

Teal'c opened his eyes as a determined Sam left the room. His heart was heavy; because he was sure the answers she so adamantly wanted would cause her great distress. He just hoped that O'Neill was wise enough to help her through the endeavor.

Jack relieved Jacob from his watch and the two were speaking softly when Sam entered the room. Once again the conversation ended abruptly when Jacob saw her standing there. He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Night kiddo, if you need anything just wake me up. I'm always here for you, okay." Jacob turned and gave Jack a pointed look before leaving the room.

Sam looked at him strangely. There _was_ something going on that she didn't know about. She just nodded her head, "Thanks, dad." Sam said cautiously watching as the door closed behind her dad and then turning her attention back to Jack.

Jack watched her through the reflection in the window. Jacob had warned him that if he didn't tell her today then he was going to do it. Jack knew he couldn't continue to stall, but he didn't know how to start the conversation. He also didn't want to tell her everything in front of an audience. They had come such a long way on the Aschen homeworld that he didn't want to destroy that now. He had regained some of the hope that he had lost the day she put Pete's ring on her finger.

Sam remained by the door preparing herself for whatever Jack was about to tell her. Her stomach was tied in knots and she was biting her lower lip in anticipation.

Jack could tell she was just as nervous as he was. "I won't bite, I promise." Jack said breaking the tension as he set the autopilot and stood to face her.

She laughed a little. "Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

Jack closed his eyes briefly and nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm going to tell you."

Sam walked over to him, "What is everyone so afraid of?"

"We don't want to hurt you."

"That bad, huh?"

"You remember you had questions about your kidnapping and I promised I would answer all of them later?"

"So, now you're ready to answer them?" Sam wasn't so sure she wanted the answers now, if they caused this reaction.

"There is another person involved in your kidnapping." Jack said cautiously easing into the dreaded conversation.

"I know. I was finally able to put a face to my nightmares."

Jack was relieved. She had figured it out on her own. He had worried for nothing. She already knew about Pete.

"I still can't believe Jameson was involved." Sam said noticing Jack's entire body slouch forward as he sighed. She didn't know what that meant. _'Wasn't that the news he wanted to tell me? What could be worse then that?'_ Sam thought to herself.

"Yes, Jameson was involved and so was Captain Winters. They were both with the Trust. Captain Winters resigned from the NID years ago before any investigation began on the NID. They were all pretty surprised by his involvement."

"Wow. So, not only Pete's partner, but also his Captain was involved? Does Pete know?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yeah. He knows."

There was something in Jack's voice indicating he wasn't pleased about it. She wondered what Pete had done. Had he interfered with yet another investigation?

"What happened?" Sam asked urging him to continue.

Jack looked directly at her and hesitated trying to find the right words.

Now she knew the bad news was about Pete. '_Was he hurt? Had something happened to him?'_ Sam's plea was a mixture of fear and dread, "Jack?"

"Jameson knew you were going to see Pete, because …"

"Because …what he bugged Pete's phone or …" Sam stopped in mid sentence not wanting to finish the thought.

"He called him. Pete called Jameson to let him know you were on the way over to his house." Jack said watching as Sam paled. Her mouth remained opened.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Jack said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Sam stared at Jack with wide disbelieving eyes. "What?" Her voice was just above a whisper, "Are you telling me that Pete was involved with my kidnapping? Why?"

Sam's mind began to race for possible reasons for Pete to be involved. _'This has to be a misunderstanding … doesn't it?'_ Sam thought to herself. She felt numb, the world around her ceased to exist. She didn't feel Jack's hand on her shoulder or the tears forming in her eyes. Her mind was focused on the disturbing news Jack just told her. There had to be a logical explanation as to why Jack thought Pete was involved. There had to be, because otherwise … Pete was no better then Jonas Hanson, the man she had been engaged to years ago. She had allowed Jonas to manipulate her and use her feelings for him against her. She wasn't the same woman she was back then, and she would be damn if she let anyone manipulate her like that again.

Jack pulled her into a hug and began to rub her back offering her comfort.

The shell shocked eyes of despair quickly turned cold and angry as she pushed herself away from Jack. "No! Why? Why did he do this?" Sam said, venom dripping from each word.

Jack was stunned by the look in her eyes. "I don't know why, only Pete can answer that one. We do know that Kinsey got to him and fed him a song and dance about needing you to work for another organization with a Stargate. Their Stargate program was supposed to be safer and would allow Pete to be involved. Pete liked the idea that you wouldn't have to keep secrets anymore. So he agreed to convince you to work for Kinsey."

Sam gave a disgusted laugh as her eyes were still glazed with angry tears. "Do I know how to pick them or what?" Sam began to pace the room letting the latest news sink in. "What was he thinking? There is no way I would go to work for Kinsey!"

"Yeah I'm sure Kinsey knew that as well. I think that is where Jameson came in. Jameson and Captain Winters both knew Pete was upset that you couldn't share every detail of your life with him, especially after he tried to do a background check on you. I think they knew the right buttons to push to set him off."

"Are you saying it wasn't his fault?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"Hell no! Yes Kinsey's hired goons pushed the buttons, but Pete is the one that put the plan into motion. He and Jameson came up with the idea to stage your accident causing minor injuries. There is nothing that can excuse that. Pete had some lame story about using the accident to get you away from the mountain and SG-1 for a while so he could convince you to work for Kinsey."

Sam's military training kicked in suppressing her temper just below the surface long enough to hear the whole story. "And Jameson double crossed him?"

"Yes, that's what we were told. There was an accident a couple of blocks from Pete's house."

"Wait, there really was an accident? I was stopped by Jameson about four miles from the base. I was never involved in an accident. Jameson used his blue lights and pulled me over. I was drugged and woke up in a small room sometime later."

"There was an accident killing an undercover NID agent matching your description in your car. Pete heard the dispatch and I'm sure he was surprised when he arrived to the scene of the accident to find the extent of the damage. He must have thought you really died until he went to identify the body. He knew then someone else had gotten to you. Jameson convinced him to keep quiet while they searched for you."

"Where is Pete now?" The anger began to seep back in as she processed the information, getting a clear picture of Pete Shanahan's involvement.

"General Hammond said he was going to keep him in the brig on base until we arrived home safely."

"I want to see him." Sam said through gritted teeth. Her anger was now back full force. "I want to know why he did this!"

"Jacob has mapped out a few safe planets that have Stargates. There is one nearby. We can be back on Earth within the hour." Jack offered the only help he could for the moment.

"Good." Sam said staring out the window preoccupied about her upcoming encounter with Pete. Small tremors of anger began to course through her body as she thought to herself, _'Not only was I kidnapped, but my friends and family were sent through an emotional roller coaster ride, and someone I didn't even know died in my car! Why Pete? Why would you do this!' _

Jack watched Sam out of the corner of his eye. He desperately wanted give Pete his dues, but he knew it was Sam's fight. He would offer to help, but until she asked for it he was going to stay out of her way. He set the coordinates and went to the Cargo bay to inform everyone that they would be returning to Earth early.

* * *

They returned to Earth within the hour as Jack predicted. 

As they stepped through the Stargate the joyful celebration in the Gateroom ceased as soon as the SGC personnel saw Lt. Colonel Carter's face. They all knew that her fiancé was in the brig because of his involvement in her kidnapping. It was now clear she knew he was there too.

Sam walked past the worried faces as she made her way to the infirmary for her post mission physical. She had one thing on her mind and that was to confront Pete Shanahan.

General Hammond informed Jack and Jacob that he just found out the military was offering Pete a plea-bargain. "The government wants him to testify against Kinsey and Captain Winters and in turn he will not have to serve anytime in prison. Pete doesn't know about the plea-bargain yet, but I'm sure he will accept it. Either way his career as a police officer is over."

"Well that's something I guess." Jack said sarcastically, "General Hammond, Colonel Carter would like to talk to Pete. Can you have him sent to one of the conference rooms, preferably one with security cameras?"

"I'll have the SF's escort him to Conference Room 20."

"Thank you, Sir. I'll go and inform Colonel Carter." Jack left for the infirmary.

* * *

Jack saw Sam sitting on an infirmary bed waiting for Dr. Brightman to return. 

Sam saw him walking towards her. "Have you talked to General Hammond regarding my request?" Her expressive eyes were the only thing that alerted Jack to her fury.

"Yes, he is waiting in Conference Room 20. He doesn't know you are the one that requested the meeting. Are you sure you don't want one of us there with you?" Jack asked hopeful.

"This is something I have to do on my own, but thank you." Sam said as she tried to calm the raging storm inside. As a solider she was trained _not_ to act on her anger, but to keep a clear and even head. However, as a woman all she wanted was revenge.

* * *

Sam was the last to complete her physical because of the circumstances that started the whole ordeal. Joe had left a few minutes ago to under go psych tests because of the years he lived under the influence of the Aschen. Once Sam was finally released and declared in good health she went to confront Pete. 

A T.V. had been setup in the main Conference Room by the technicians for Jacob, General Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c to observe Sam and Pete's confrontation. Jack had been on the phone in his office with President Hayes since he finished his post mission physical. General Hammond had mercy on him and asked the techs to set up a small T.V. in Jack's office to allow him to watch as well. Jack had been trying to politely end his conversation with the President so he could assure Sam was safe. Therefore, he was relieved when the techs brought in a T.V. for him to watch. The President had spent the first fifteen minutes raking him over the coals for leaving the base and going after one single solitary person instead of sending another team to do the job. He had spent the last ten minutes expressing his gratitude that, although unorthodox, he had done well in bringing not only the top expert on the Stargate back home, but also bringing back one of Earth's Ambassadors that most had thought died years ago. The President was now discussing Jack's future with the SGC.

Jack and the others wanted to be sure that Sam was safe and that Pete wouldn't try to hurt her again. It was the only condition that Jack would allow her to confront Pete without them physically in the room. They didn't have audio only visual. So they all watched as Sam entered Conference Room 20.

Pete was casually standing against the wall waiting for anther round of questions from the military regarding his participation in Sam's disappearance. He had been answering questions after questions so he wasn't surprised to be back in this room. That was why he didn't look up as soon as he heard the door open. It wasn't until he heard fast approaching footsteps did he look up.

Sam stormed into the conference room. The side trip to the infirmary didn't do anything but fuel her anger towards the man in front of her. The man whose ring she no longer wore on her left hand but gripped tightly in her right hand. Now here he was standing casually against the back wall which triggered her outrage even further. _'How could he be so calm after all the turmoil he has caused?'_

Pete finally looked up and the shock on his face didn't deter Sam in mid swing. She hit him as hard as she could with her clinched fist across his left cheek, the ring digging into her palm as she hit him.

The shock from the punch left Pete staggering and dazed, but still standing on his feet.

"How could you do this?" Sam yelled. The pain in her hand seemed fitting as she recalled how much damage he had done.

"What …" Pete asked still reeling from the shock rubbing his sore jaw. He swayed toward her and she shoved him away from her. He hit his head hard against the concrete wall and moaned in pain. He rubbed the sore spot now on his head. He was surprised when he removed his hand and saw a little blood due to the impact.

Sam glared at him as she continued to yell, "They told me everything! How could you be so callous? Besides planning the accident you allowed my family and friends to believe I was DEAD! Even if you thought so little of me you should have at least told them the truth!" Pete grabbed her wrist to stop her next assault.

"How?" Pete asked in desperation. "How was I supposed to tell them that it wasn't you lying in the morgue? They would not have believed anything I said. Their entire investigation would have revolved around the part that I played in the accident, despite the fact that I wasn't involved with your kidnapping. You were never supposed to get hurt. I thought I could find you?"

Sam's body trembled with disgust as he held her wrist. The desperate need to get away from him caused her military instincts to kick in; she grabbed his arm with her free hand and pulled him towards her, raising her knee to his mid section. Her movements were so swift that Pete couldn't protect himself from the blow. He dropped to his knees and then fell to floor on his side as he cried out in pain.

Sam ignored his cry as she stood over him. "You didn't find me, did you! If you had been honest and stopped to think about someone besides yourself for two minutes then they would have found me before they shipped me off to one of the more unfriendly races we have run across." Sam said sarcastically. She started to walk away knowing she needed to put some space between them before she really lost control.

Pete's tried to sit up and talk through the pain he was in. "Are … you … okay?" Each of his words were labored and laced with worry. "They didn't … hurt you … did they?" Beads of sweat broke out across his forehead.

The worry in his voice seemed to mock her. "Don't!" Sam said through gritted teeth as she continued to grip the ring in her fist. "You gave up your right to worry about me the minute you planned that accident and then decided to keep quiet about it."

"I never meant to hurt you. I love you and …"

"LOVE!" Sam looked at him astounded. "Do you even know what that word means?"

"I know that I love you." Pete's words were rushed as he tried to explain before she stopped him again. "I know there isn't anything that I could say to justify my actions. I know I screwed up. If I could go back and change it I would. I'm sorry."

"Like when you did the background check on me. You were just curious, right?" Sam said sarcastically. "Is that your meaning of love? To control and manipulate the relationship to go just like you want it too."

"I know I screwed up here, but I did it for us, don't you see that. I thought if you took this new job our relationship could be like it was in the beginning before your job got in the way." Pete flinched when he realized what he said.

"My job didn't get in the way of or relationship, you did that all on your own."

Sam turned her attention to the pain in her clenched fist. She opened her hand to reveal the ring she had forgotten she was holding. The diamond left an impression in her palm. She held up the ring for him to see, "This didn't give you the right to kidnap me or make my family suffer!" Sam threw the ring she detested so much, down to where he lay on the floor. "Nothing … gives you that right!"

Pete remained lying on the floor because of his inability to stand. He looked up at her defeated. His jaw was red and starting to bruise.

Sam knew she should feel remorse for her action and in time she knew she would, but now all she felt was relieved that he was no longer in her life.

"I'm …" Pete's words halted as Sam glared at him. He watched her walk out of his life with no one to blame, but himself. "… sorry" Pete mumbled to an empty room resting his head on the cold tile floor.

Sam made her way to the elevator blinking back the tears of anger. Her hand trembled as she reached out to push the button for the ground floor. She had to get away from this place for a while. She had to think. Most of her questions had been answered even if she didn't like the answers.

* * *

The group watching through the security camera was amazed at the scene they just witnessed. They were all proud of Sam when she threw the first punch. It was something they all wanted to do since they found out about Pete's actions. 

They also watched as Sam left the Conference Room several levels up and wondered if someone should go talk to her. They were worried about her and knew she would need some time to adjust to all the information she had learned recently.

Jacob was trying to decide if he should go talk to her. Every fatherly instinct inside of him wanted to go protect and comfort his daughter from the hurts and pains this world offered her. However, the symbiote inside of him was telling him that he should wait until a more appropriate time.

'_There isn't a more appropriate time, Selmak.' _Jacob told his symbiote.

'_I know that she is hurting Jacob, but I am afraid you must wait.'_

'_She is my daughter!'_

'_That she is, but she has had her heart broken, her trust destroyed, and now she doubts her own judgment. I am afraid there is one that can be of more assistance then you can my friend.'_

Jacob sighed as he realized who Selmak was talking about. Jacob was hoping the man in question was up to the task, because if he let her down he would make his life more miserable then ever.

Daniel started to go after his best friend since it didn't appear anyone else was going. He watched as Jacob was apparently having a rather colorful discussion with his symbiote. He realized that Selmak apparently won the argument, because Jacob wasn't leaving the room. Just as Daniel started to walk toward the door Teal'c put his hand out to stop him.

"What are you doing Teal'c?" Daniel asked confused.

"I do not believe now would be the best time to converse with Colonel Carter." Teal'c provided stoically.

"Well someone needs to go talk to her or at least see if she is okay."

"I think someone is on his way to talk to her now, son." General Hammond said gesturing towards Jack's empty office.

Teal'c just bowed his head in confirmation.

"Oh. Okay. Well I guess I'll just … uh, go to the commissary then, would anyone else like to join me?"

"I believe I will accompany you, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said. The two generals shook their heads indicating they would be staying there.

Jacob waited until Teal'c and Daniel left before speaking to General Hammond, "Do you think he will find her?"

"He found her the first time; I'm sure he will again."

"I hope so." Jacob said looking at the vacant office.

"Were there any developments on the mission that I should be aware of, anything that might not show up in the mission reports?" General Hammond asked seriously.

Jacob looked at him skeptical. "Developments? I'm not sure I know what you are asking, George." Not willing to betray his daughters trust.

"Off the record … I had hoped this mission would have opened their eyes." General Hammond said.

"Really? But I thought …" Jacob was beyond surprised.

George held up his hand to stop Jacob. "I know what I said in the past, old friend. I didn't want to talk about a certain General and Colonel back then. However, the events over the last few weeks, when we thought Colonel Carter had died I felt guilty that I didn't try something that would allow them to be together if that's what they really wanted. You and I both know what it is like to love one woman with all of our hearts and spend good years with them. It was hard when we lost our wives, but at least we had the memories that would help us make it through the night. Jack never had that, because the military demanded that he put their needs above his own heart."

"Are you saying the military is willing to give them a chance?"

"It's up to Jack now. I'm sure the President laid out the options for him." General Hammond said not revealing anything else.

* * *

Sam walked out of the mountain to a beautiful spring day. Since she didn't have any means of transportation off the base so she settled for a swift walk through the woods that ended at a breath taking view of the mountains and valleys from the edge of a cliff. It offered the solitude she was seeking. 

Once she found the spot she was looking for she sat down on a large rock. Her body was still shaking. She shut her eyes and tried to take deep breaths to calm the turmoil. She could feel the warmth of the sun on her face and also the tears that ran down her cheek.

She hated herself for getting involved with Pete and not noticing the signs that lead up to this. At least with Pete she realized she wasn't in love with him before she found out about his betrayal. _'Oh Jack, how could I have been so blind.' _Sam thought to herself.

Sam was so absorbed in her own musing that she didn't hear someone walking up from behind her until he stood beside her and spoke. "Is this seat taken?"

Sam jumped and cursed herself for not being alert, especially after everything she just went through. She looked up to the warm brown eyes she had been thinking about causing her heart to skip.

When he realized she was not going to respond to him, he took a seat beside her, but remained quiet looking at the snow capped mountains.

"It's been rough, hasn't it?" Jack spoke.

Sam nodded her head in response.

"I thought I lost you."

She turned towards him and was surprised by the unguarded emotions in his eyes. "I know."

"Did you love him?" He asked quietly.

Sam tried to remember if she ever loved Pete. At first it had been fun. It was nice to be held and admired, but did she love him? "No. I don't think I ever did."

"You were engaged to him." Jack said without any anger or resentment.

"It was a mistake."

"We've made a few of those over the years." Jack said thinking back at all his short comings.

Sam wasn't sure if he meant personal decisions or professional ones.

Jack saw the confusion. "Some I deeply regret." Flashes of Laira entered his mind followed by his undercover operation shortly after, and every time he pushed her away thinking it was the best thing for her and her career.

"Like what?" Sam couldn't help her curiosity and then realized she had over stepped the bounds and tried to retreat. "No, I'm sorry you don't have to answer that."

"No, it's okay. When I got the phone call from the police saying you died in a car wreck. I thought it was a mistake, because after everything we had been through and every threat we had overcome to protect this planet you couldn't have died in accident. It was too … tragic. You don't put your life on the line everyday on other planets only to die here on Earth where you are supposed to be safe. When I found it was your car and someone had identified the body. I regretted every moment I hurt you and pushed you away. I regretted never telling you the truth." The words died on Jack's lips as he seemed lost in thought.

When Sam realized he wasn't going to continue, she pressed him more, "What truth?"

Jack looked deep into her eyes trying to find the right words to express what he was feeling now and what his biggest regret was as he stood at her grave a few weeks before.

"What truth, Jack?" Sam said as she reached for his hand.

"That I love you." Jack whispered as he cupped her face. He brushed one of her tears away with his thumb as it slid down her cheek. "I regret never telling you that I love you, Sam." Jack said stronger this time.

Tears of happiness continued to fall from Sam's eyes. The words she had waited so long to hear. "I love you too." She managed to whisper as her breathing became shallow the closer he leaned towards her.

The first kiss was gentle and unsure, Jack pulled away briefly to see if this was okay and giving her an out if she wanted it. The single selfless act made her love him even more, causing Sam to initiate the second kiss full of passion and desire. This time neither of them held back the love they had wanted to express for so long. They reluctantly pulled away when the kiss became too intense for two ranking officers in the U.S. Air Force currently on base.

Sam leaned her forehead on his not wanting to break contact completely. She could feel his ragged breath against her cheek. She closed her eyes remembering his kiss. One thing became very clear, there was no way she was going back to the way it was before. She pulled away to look at him. "Where do we go from here?"

"I resigned my commission and we continue to explore this." Jack said kissing her again before she could argue with him.

When she finally pulled away, "Are you sure you want to retire? What if this …" Sam said point between the two of them, "doesn't work out? I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to relationships. I don't want you to regret it later."

He smiled at her with confidence. "Not a chance I will regret it. Besides I'm not retiring I'm just resigning my commission, the President has agreed to hire me as a civilian to run the SGC."

Sam couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face, "And you're okay with dating someone you work with?"

"Not really, but I don't mind working with my fiancée." Jack said quickly kissing her.

"Was that a proposal?" Sam's eyes went wide, although if she were honest with herself she was thrilled with the idea. "We haven't been on a real date yet."

"Sam, we have known each other for eight years. I know how you like your coffee, steak, and that you prefer blue jell-o over red. I also know your work yourself to death when you are both intrigued with some doohickey and when you are troubled about something. I know you are worried that every man you have dated has either died or gone off the deep end. I can't promise I won't die, because lets face it the line of work we are in isn't the safest. I have already gone off the deep end when I lost Charlie and you pulled me back. If you want to date for a while to test the waters, that's fine with me. I'm not going anywhere. I have waited eight years and I'll wait as long as you need me to. I can only promise that I will always love you and I'll never hurt you or try to control you. I want to share every day with you and be free to love you."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes Jack, I'll marry you. Today, tomorrow, next week, I don't care when. I love you and I want to wake up every morning with my husband. I want to face every obstacle and celebrate every blessing with the man that I have loved for so long. I know you better then myself sometimes and I can't imagine another day without you." Sam said smiling as she kissed her future husband.

Sam couldn't help but wonder with a smile what she had just agreed to do. She knew there would be times when she would want to kill him or tell him to move out. She also knew he was more a man of action than words and so far she wasn't complaining. She knew the adventure she was about to embark on would be by far the greatest, scariest, most rewarding and the most fulfilling journey she would every travel. As she looked at Jack she couldn't imagine sharing that journey with anyone else but him.

The End-


End file.
